Percy Jackson et la guerre des Trois
by sweetmeli
Summary: Percy est un garçon banal, si ce n'est qu'il combat des monstres ! Mis à part ça, sa vie est parfaite ! Jusqu'au jour où une fille étrange débarque dans son lycée et lui annonce qu'il est un Demi-Dieu et qu'il doit arrêter la guerre des Trois. Entre amour, rupture, désir et bataille, Percy ne saura plus où donner de la tête ! Qui a dit qu'être demi-dieux était facile ? PJ/AC
1. Quand une prophétie se réalise

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je poste aujourd'hui ma première fic longue sur Percy Jackson. Bien sûr, elle portera sur le couple Annabeth et Percy, parce qu'ils sont mes chouchous... **

**Et à partir de maintenant, oubliez tout ce que vous savez parce que cette fic est un univers alternatif. Percy a seize ans et il ignore encore qu'il est un sang-mêlé. Donc tout ce que vous avez lu dans les livres n'a pas eu lieu. **

**Je n'en dis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas. **

Ma vie a basculé le jour où la prophétie de ma petite amie est apparue dans le couloir de mon école.

Avant ça, ma vie était plutôt pas mal. Je veux dire : elle était bien. Beaucoup mieux que pendant les quinze années qui avaient précédé. Ouais, parce que pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, j'allais à la même école pour une deuxième année consécutive. Et Goode n'est même pas un lycée pour les jeunes à problème comme j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter.

Non pas que je sois un jeune à problème, mais... je le suis.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute; ce sont les problèmes qui me suivent. Comme s'ils pouvaient sentir mon odeur ou un truc du genre ! Mais le plus étrange, c'est que ces problèmes apparaissent sous la forme de monstres hideux qui cherchent toujours à me tuer. Des monstres que je suis le seul à voir. Ou plutôt non. Je ne suis plus seul, maintenant: Rachel Dare, ma petite amie, les voit aussi. Non seulement ça, mais elle arrive à les dessiner _avant_ leurs arrivés.

Comme ça, je peux me préparer à leurs venus. Si tant est qu'on peut se préparer à combattre des monstres quasi-imaginaires.

Vous ai-je dit que ma vie était super ? Ouais, je combats des créatures du mal, j'assiste à des cours auxquels je ne comprends pas grand chose (ah ! je crois que j'ai oublié de préciser que je suis hyperactif et dyslexique), je sors avec une fille super quia le don de double vu, j'ai une mère géniale qui a enfin laissé tomber son mari, un type horrible que j'appelais Gaby Pu-Grave.

Ce jour-là, lorsque je suis parti pour l'école, ma vie était parfaite.

Comme tous les matins, j'attendais Rachel devant son casier, saluant parfois des camarades de classe que je connaissais. Quelques uns lançaient des propos moqueurs sur Rachel et moi, mais je laissais passer. Je n'en avais rien à faire de ce que ces idiots pensaient.

-Hey ! Beau gosse ! lança une voix dans mon dos. Une voix que je connaissais par coeur.

Je me retournai, les joues rouges, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Hey ! Rachel !

Je me penchai pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, pas très à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection en public. Rachel leva les yeux au ciel, son visage prenant un air moqueur.

-Rachel ? répéta-t-elle en secouant sa crinière rousse. Pas déesse divine, beauté fatale ou tout autre nom digne de moi ?

-Rachel, c'est bien non ? C'est un joli nom !

-Idiot, souffla ma petite amie en m'attrapant par le cou pour déposer un vrai baiser sur mes lèvres. Mon cerveau se liquéfia et je devais avoir un air plutôt niais lorsque Rachel me repoussa parce qu'elle éclata de rire.

-Ferme ta bouche Percy ! s'écria un mec derrière moi.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre: il était jaloux tout simplement. Rachel, même habillée d'un t-shirt et de son habituel jean barbouillé, était juste... wahou ! Je ne trouvais pas d'autres mots.

-Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? Mon père va sûrement travaillé tard alors...

Je secouai la tête, désolé. Rachel et moi avions peu d'occasion de nous voir en-dehors de lécole, son père s'intéressant soudain à elle lorsqu'il avait appris que nous nous fréquentions. Il lui avait interdit de me revoir, mais Rachel n'était pas du genre obéissante.

-Je ne peux pas. J'ai promis à ma mère de rester pour "rencontrer"son nouveau copain.

Rachel grimaça.

-Alors tu vas rencontrer officiellement monsieur Blofis ?

-Ouais.

-Ouch.

-Tu l'as dit !

Monsieur Blofis est mon professeur d'anglais et accessoirement le copain de ma mère depuis quelques semaines. J'avais enfin compris pourquoi il avait pris ma défense à la fin de l'année dernière, lorsque j'avais mis le feu à la salle de musique. Officiellement, on avait lancé une bombe par la fenêtre au moment où je me trouvais malencontreusement dans la salle.

C'était bien loin de la vérité. En fait, je m'étais battu avec deux pompom girls et l'une d'elle avait explosé dans une gerbe de flammes lorsque je l'avais pulvérisé avec mon épée. Quand je vous disais que ma vie était parfaite ! Quel mec ne rêve pas de se faire attaquer par deux cheerleaders ?

-C'est dommage, soupira Rachel, son visage prenant un air déçu qui me fit sentir coupable. J'avais préparé des biscuits bleus juste pour toi !

Je lui souris.

-Tes parents n'ont pas trouvé cela étrange ?

-Oh ! Tu sais, je fais des choses beaucoup plus étrange ! La pire étant de sortir avec toi !

-Hey !

Je la poussai gentiment et elle rit.

-Alors ? Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir venir ? Toi qui combats des géants et des vampires, tu devrais arriver à te sauver en douce pour une heure ou deux, non ?

Je jettai des coups d'oeil frénétiques autour de nous, m'assurant qu'aucun prof ou élève ne l'avait entendu. Personne ne nous accordait d'attention.

-Je vais essayer, répondis-je à voix basse.

Rachel me fit un sourire éclatant, puis elle sortit ses effets de son casier et nous nous mîmes en route vers l'extérieur pour profiter de nos dernières minutes de liberté. Pour une fois, le temps semblait plutôt clément. Depuis presque deux ans maintenant, le pays subissait tempête par-dessus tempête, catastrophe sur catastrophe. Des orages d'une force inhabituelle avaient déclenchés plusieurs incendies dans la ville de New-York et les environs. Des ouragans, des tornades, des tremblements de terre et même des tsunamies... rien ne nous était épargné. C'est comme si la nature s'acharnait sur les États-Unis et plus particulièrement sur ma ville.

Mais ce jour-là, on pouvait presque voir le soleil briller sous les nuages. C'était une belle journée et nous n'étions pas les seuls à en profiter: toute l'école semblait s'être réuni sous le porche.

Je trouvai une place un peu à l'écart de la foule, et comme chaque matin, je demandai à Rachel dans un chuchotement:

-Est-ce que ton radar prévoit une pluie de monstre pour aujourd'hui ?

-Non.

Sa voix claqua et sa réponse me surprit. Habituellement, elle me répondait que son radar ne fonctionnait pas comme ça, qu'elle ne pouvait prévoir à l'avance. Ce qui était faux en soi puis qu'elle avait prédit l'arrivée d'un monstre à deux reprises... mais son don, appelons-le comme ça, ne marchait pas sur commande. Je le savais et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui poser la question chaque jour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demandai-je précipitamment.

Elle détourna la tête, m'ignorant délibéremment. Je me plantai devant elle, déposant mes mains sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à me regarder.

-Rachel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Je... j'ai fait quelques dessins cette nuit, avoua-t-elle finalement. Mais j'ignore ce qu'ils signifient.

-Tu veux me les montrer ? Je pourrais t'aider...

-Non ! Il ne vaut mieux pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Percy. C'est tout.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe. Je n'étais peut-être pas le gars le plus intelligent sur Terre, mais je connaissais sufisamment Rachel pour savoir qu'elle me cachait quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui semblait l'effrayer.

Je ne voyais qu'une chose qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état.

-Est-ce qu'il va y avoir une attaque aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose ? Je vais être blessé ou bien... quelque chose de pire ?

Je regardai autour de moi, soudain alerte. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était ralenti seulement pour moi. Je pouvais distinguer chaque détail de la scène autour de moi, je percevais chaque mouvement, même le plus infime.

Sans vraiment le réaliser, je portai la main à ma poche, là ou se cachait mon stylo-bille un peu spécial..

Une main se posa sur mon bras et je l'attrapai brusquement, prêt à en découdre et à me défendre jusqu'au bout.

-Ouch !

La voix de Rachel me ramena à la raison.

-Percy, tu me fais mal !

Je la lâchai aussitôt.

-Désolé, marmonnai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Pas grave.

Elle frottait la peau de son poignet, là ou elle devenait rouge. Et merde ! C'est moi qui lui aie fait ça ? J'attrapai de nouveau sa main, avec douceur cette fois, et je frottai la marque que mes doigts avaient laissés avec une grimace coupable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Percy: ça va. Tu n'as pas...

-Hey ! Les amoureux ! s'écria Grover en arrivant à côté de nous.

Je poussai un grognement agacé. Ce n'est pas que je n'étais pas heureux de voir mon meilleur ami... juste qu'il arrivait au mauvais moment. J'aurais préféré qu'il attende quelques minutes de plus pour me laisser le temps de demander à Rachel ce qu'elle avait vu. Maintenant que Grover était là, nous ne pourrions plus parler librement. Notre ami était arrivé à l'école en début d'année et nous nous étions tout de suite liés d'amitié avec lui. Même s'il passait le plus clair de son temps avec nous, il n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange chez Rachel et moi. Pas encore. Et je voulais que ça dure quelques semaines de plus... peut-être même jusqu'à la fin de l'année si j'avais de la chance. Ce qui sera difficile si nous discutons tranquillement d'une attaque de monstres devant lui.

-Heu... qu'est-ce qu'il y a les mecs ? demanda-t-il avec son rire nerveux qui ressemblait à un bêlement. Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ?

J'échangeai un regard entendu avec Rachel, puis je me tournai vers Grover avec un sourire qui devait sonner faux.

-Hey vieux ! Ça va ? lui demandai-je un peu trop vite.

Mon ami m'observa d'un oeil un peu trop perspicace.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? C'est encore le gros Larry ?

-Non, non. C'est pas ça...

Je me retins de lui dire que le gros Larry en question ne s'en prenait à moi que lorsque j'étais avec lui. C'était lui, la cible. Parce qu'il était plus petit, plus faible... et handicapé surtout. Grover avait une malformation des jambes qui l'obligeaient à marcher avec des béquilles. Et les petits crétins de Goode le prenait pour cible. Moi, je me retrouvais souvent à devoir le défendre. Ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça: si je pouvais tuer des monstres alors je pouvais rabattre le claquet à ces brutes.

Rachel me fit des gros yeux et je compris que j'avais laissé passer l'excuse parfaite. Heureusement, ma copine était super intelligente. Elle me tira du pétrin.

-Désolée les gars, mais je dois y aller, dit-elle d'un ton plutôt froid. À tout à l'heure.

Puis elle retourna à l'intérieur, sans aucune explication, aucun geste envers moi. Même pas un petit baiser. Je dois avouer que sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. Je l'ai regardé partir, aussi hébété que Grover. J'ignorais ce que j'avais fait pour la mettre dans cet état.

-Hum... tout n'est pas rose au pays de l'amour on dirait ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ?

C'est là que je compris que Rachel venait de me sauver la mise, de m'épargner une longue explication mensongère.

Je me contentai donc d'hausser les épaules et mon ami m'envoya une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule.

-T'inquiète pas mec ! Personne n'arrive à comprendre les femmes !

-Ouais, tu n'as pas tort.

Je m'agitai un peu, mal à l'aise. Je n'avais aucune envie de discuter de ma relation avec Rachel. À la vérité, j'aurais pratiquement préféré avouer à Grover que je combatais des monstres sanguinaires plutôt que de m'épancher sur mes sentiments amoureux.

Je choisis de ne faire ni un ni l'autre.

-Tu as fait le devoir de madame Dodds ? demandai-je dans une tentative peu subtile de changer de sujet.

Ce qui marcha plutôt bien puisque mon ami fit une grimace de dégoût avant de répondre:

-Pas vraiment le choix si je ne veux pas que la vieille me bouffe ! Mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout compris !

-Et encore ! Tu n'as pas eu deux pages d'exercice supplémentaires !

-Dodds t'a vraiment pris en grippe ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais...

Grover se tut soudainement, le visage pâle, les yeux exorbités.

-Heu... Grov ?

Je passai mes mains devant ses yeux, mais il ne réagit pas. Je me tournai donc pour voir ce qui retenait autant son attention, de l'autre côté du portique. Je ne vis rien. Rien que les élèves habituels... et une nouvelle. Une fille aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés qui fixait mon ami avec un air grave.

Elle était mignonne, je devais l'admettre, mais pas au point de se retrouver bouche-bé devant elle.

-Hey ! Grover ! lançai-je un peu plus fort.

La mystérieuse fille nous tourna le dos et franchit la porte de l'école. Mon ami sortit enfin de sa transe.

-Ouais... hum... madame Dodds te mène vraiment la vie dure, dit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser passer ça. Je veux dire: je brûlais de curiosité.

-Qui était cette fille ?

Il prit un air innocent qui ne trompait pas, surtout que ses yeux fuyaient les miens.

-Une fille ? Quelle fille ?

-Grover...

Il poussa un soupir.

-N'en fait pas un drame ! C'est juste une fille que j'ai connu... dans mon ancien lycée. Je ne m'attendais pas à la rencontrer ici, c'est tout.

Cette excuse me semblait un peu faible, mais je n'eus pas la chance de le questionner plus parce que la cloche sonna. Grover poussa un soupir de soulagement parfaitement audible.

Étrange. De plus en plus étrange.

Mon meilleur ami me mentait, c'était évident. Étant un expert, pas très doué je dois l'admettre, de la dissimulation, je sentais le mensonge à plein nez.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans mon monde. Grover qui me mentait. Rachel qui me cachait quelque chose de grave. Mon esprit était occupé ailleurs et je n'écoutai pas un mot de mon cours d'anglais. Je sentis sur moi le regard désapprobateur de monsieur Blofis, mais je n'en tins pas compte. Tant pis. Je me ferai remonter les bretelles par ma mère ce soir. J'avais autre chose plus importante en tête. Comme ma possible mort que ma petite amie avait peut-être vu en rêve.

Il fallait que j'arrive à l'interroger plus sur ce sujet. Je bondis donc de ma chaise dès que la cloche sonna et j'allai attendre Rachel de pieds fermes devant son casier. Sauf qu'elle ne se montra pas. Pas plus que Grover d'ailleurs et je passai quinze minutes à attendre en vain. C'est donc encore plus contrarié que je me rendis à mon cours d'histoire.

Je ruminais assis à mon bureau lorsque quelque chose attira mon attention. Une cascade de cheveux blonds apparut dans mon champ de vision. Je suivis la nouvelle des yeux alors qu'elle entrait dans la classe et passait à côté de moi. Je vis donc son manuel tomber de ses mains et, par réflexe, je l'attrapai en vol avant qu'il ne touche le sol. La fille s'arrêta à côté de moi, son regard grave se posa sur moi. Ses yeux étaient gris, de même gris que le ciel avant un orage.

Je lui tendis son livre sans un mot.

-Tu as de sacré réflexe, dit-elle en m'examinant comme si j'étais une bête de foire, d'un regard presque avide.

On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait la meilleure façon de se servir de moi. J'haussai les épaules, espérant qu'elle me laisserait tranquille.

-Tu fais du sport ? insista-t-elle quand même.

-Non.

Même si j'étais hyperactif, je n'avais jamais fait parti d'une équipe de sport. On acceptait pas n'importe qui et il fallait avoir des notes et une attitude irréprochable pour jouer dans une équipe quelconque à Goode. De toute façon, aucun sport ne m'attirait suffisamment pour que j'ai envie d'y jouer. Mis à part le combat à l'épée peut-être, mais cette discipline n'était pas parmi les choix de l'école. Dommage.

À ma grande surprise, la nouvelle prit le bureau à côté du mien, son corps tourné vers moi comme si elle voulait engager la conversation. De toute évidence, elle n'avait aucune envie de me laisser seul. Peut-être que si je faisais comme si elle n'était pas là...

-Au fait, je m'appelle Annabeth Chase.

-Heu... super, dis-je, espérant couper court à cette échange.

Le regard de cette fille me donnait des frissons. Je ne le sentais pas et... j'avais appris à toujours suivre mon instinct. Pour peu, j'aurais dit qu'elle était _dangereuse_.

La fille, Annabeth, poussa un soupir exaspéré. Elle me regarda, comme si je n'étais qu'un crétin. Et c'est sûrement ce qu'elle pensait.

-Ton nom. Quel est ton nom ?

-Percy, grommelai-je, priant pour que la cloche sonne et que le prof arrive enfin.

Je me sentais de plus en plus nerveux.

-Percy, répéta-t-elle, pensive. Un nom peu commun...

Et là, mes prières furent exaucées. La cloche sonna, les élèvres prirent leurs places et notre professeur d'histoire entra dans la salle. Après s'être installé à son bureau, il parcourut la salle des yeux, arrêtant son regard sur la nouvelle. Il lui fait un petit signe de main familier auquel elle répondit avant de se tourner vers nous.

-Alors aujourd'hui, oubliez vos livres, oubliez le programme. Nous étudierons la Grèce antique ! Seul ou en équipe, vous choisissez un sujet n'importe lequel en autant qu'il concerne les Grecs de l'Antiquité... vous élaborez un plan et vous me le rendez avant la fin de la période. Au prochain cours, je vous rendrai votre plan et vous dirai si votre sujet est accepté ou recalé. S'il est refusé, il faudra en trouver un autre. Sinon, vous pourrez commencer une dissertation de dix pages sur le sujet choisi. Tout le monde a compris ?

Seuls des grognements désapprobateurs lui répondirent. La Grèce Antique ? C'était plutôt cool comme sujet, je l'avais étudié dans mon collège précédent, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le professeur dérogeait soudain du programme.

Mais ce n'était qu'une chose étrange de plus dans une journée étrange...

-Alors au travail ! lança notre tortionnaire avec un sourire ravi. Si certains en ont besoin, j'ai des livres de référence à l'avant.

Les élèves autour de moi se placèrent deux par deux, commençant déjà à discuter alors que je restais seul à mon bureau. J'aurais sûrement pu me trouver un partenaire si je l'avais voulu, mais je ne voulais pas faire subir ma dyslexie à personne d'autre. Je regardai les volumes à l'avant, hésitant à en prendre un. Il pourrait m'être utile... si j'arrivais à en lire plus de quelques lignes !

Je décidai de tenter ma chance et allai en chercher un qui me semblait prometteur, sur la mythologie greque, un sujet qui m'avait passionné dans mon cours d'histoire précédent. Lorsque je revins à mon bureau, j'eus la surprise d'y trouver la nouvelle qui avait approché sa chaise, souhaitant visiblement travailler avec moi.

Je me sentis aussitôt mal. Cette fille avait quelque chose de pas net et je croyais savoir ce que c'était.

-Heu... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ses yeux gris me fixèrent comme si la réponse était évidente.

-Le prof a dit qu'on pouvait travailler en équipe, non ?

-Oui, mais... écoute ne te vexe pas, mais je ne te connais pas.

-Je ne connais personne de toute façon, répliqua-t-elle. Puis, tu es ami avec Grover, non ? Ça nous fait au moins une chose en commun.

Je repris lentement ma place, toujours hésitant. Elle connaissait mon meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être ce que je croyais. Elle ne pouvait pas être le monstre que j'attendais.

Alors qui était-elle ?

-Comment as-tu connu Grover au fait ? lui demandai-je, l'air de rien.

-Oh ! On a passé plusieurs étés ensemble. On allait au même... camp de vacances.

Ah ah. Mensonge démasqué. Grover m'avait raconté qu'ils allaient au même lycée. Je voulais poser plus de question à Annabeth, mais elle m'en empêcha, prétextant qu'on avait peu de temps pour trouver un sujet et se mettre au travail. Elle ne semblait pas rigoler avec le travail cette fille !

-Tu t'intéresses à la mythologie ?

Elle pointa le livre que je tenais toujours dans mes mains.

-Hein ? Ah oui. Je trouve que c'est cool.

-Cool ?

Annabeth me lança un regard méprisant, mais ne releva pas.

-Quel sujet pensais-tu traiter ? La légende de Perseus ?

-Pourquoi lui en particulier ?

-Tu te moques de moi ? répliqua-t-elle, l'air de ne pas y croire. Ou tu es particulièrement lent d'esprit ?

-Non. Rien de tout ça. C'est juste que...

-Percy. Persée. Perseus. Tu portes son nom. Alors je me suis dit que forcément, ce sujet t'intéressait.

Je restai abasourdi. Habituellement, les gens qui ignoraient que mon véritable nom est Persée Jackson ne faisait pas le lien. Soit elle était particulièrement intelligente... soit elle avait appris, je ne sais comment, mon nom.

-Je sais que je porte son nom. Je suis pas idiot. Je pensais que toi tu l'ignorais et... oh ! Puis laisse tomber ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de faire le travail sur les aventures de Persée.

-Sur quel sujet alors ?

-Je l'ignore.

-Ça, ça nous aide ! soupira Annabeth, visiblement exaspérée par ma présence.

Mais hey ! C'était elle qui avait insisté pour que nous travaillons ensemble ! Moi je n'avais rien demandé.

-Tu ne nous aides pas vraiment non plus, je te ferai remarquer ! retorquai-je avec hargne.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ouvre donc ton livre et trouve quelque chose.

-Heu... non. Fais-le toi.

Je poussai le livre vers elle. Son visage se décomposa un instant, mais elle retrouva aussitôt son air froid.

-Non. Je l'ai dit la première.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un argument ! Je suis certain que tu lis mieux que moi !

Elle repoussa le livre vers moi, contrariée.

-Je t'assure que non. Puis je n'en ai pas envie !

-Moi non plus !

Je repoussai le manuel vers elle, en sachant très bien que tout ça était puéril, mais n'ayant aucune envie de céder.

-Et je suis dyslexique si tu veux tout savoir alors on y sera encore demain matin si c'est moi qui lis ce maudit bouquin !

Annabeth repoussa violemment le dit bouquin vers moi en s'écriant:

-Je suis dyslexique aussi, idiot !

Le volume tomba sur le sol, entraînant avec lui mon manuel d'histoire et mon cahier de notes. Le silence se fit dans la classe, et c'est rouge d'embarras que je ramassai le tout, m'excusant du dérangement dans un marmonnement.

-Hey ! Tu as fait tomber un mot doux de ta dulcinée Jackson ! se moqua l'un des élèves.

Je me penchai et vis qu'en effet, une note écrite de la main de Rachel était tombée par terre. Je la ramassai, surpris, me demandant quand elle l'avait glissé dans mes effets personnels. Sur une simple feuille de papier lignée qu'elle avait plié en quatre, elle avait écrit:

_Percy, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé ce matin. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. S'il-te-plaît, fais attention et tiens-toi loin d'elle. _

_Rachel_

_xxx _

Curieux, je dépliai la feuille, me retrouvant devant un croquis qui me sembla plus vrai que nature.

Rachel m'avait dessiné, mon épée pendant inutilement le long de mon corps, alors que mon visage semblait crispé de douleur. Normal puisqu'un poignard était enfoncé dans ma poitrine.

Et face à moi, mon adversaire était facilement reconnaissable. Un visage agréable malgré la férocité qui s'en dégageait, de longs cheveux bouclés, un regard troublant...

Selon la vision prophétique de Rachel, Annabeth Chase serait celle qui réussirait à m'éliminer une fois pour toute.

**Ne vous inquiétez pas: malgré les apparences, cette histoire sera bien centrée sur la romance entre Annabeth et Percy. C,est juste que j'aime bien lorsque tout n'est pas facile pour nos héros ! lol **

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé même si je sais qu'il est difficile de se faire une idée dès maintenant... j'aimerais savoir si vous pensez que ça vaut la peine que je continue ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite ! **


	2. Groover commande aux arbres

**Bonjour tout le monde ! :) D'abord merci pour vos reviews. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il y a des lecteurs pour Percy Jackson et encore plus heureuse de votre enthousiasme face à ma fic. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre. L'histoire se met en place petit à petit, mais il reste beaucoup de mystère. **

**Je n'en dis pas plus, mais vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**à bientôt pour la suite ! **

**CHAPITRE 2 **

OK.

J'allais bientôt mourir sous le coup de poignard de la fille assise juste à côté de moi... fille qui de toute évidence n'était pas très nette. Rachel ne se trompait jamais. Malheureusement.

Mais il n'y avait pas de panique à avoir. J'étais armé moi aussi et maintenant que je connaissais mon avenir... je pouvais y remédier. Et si je la prenais par surprise ? Si je sortais mon stylo-épée de ma poche et que je l'attaquais ?

Ouais, il y avait une vingtaine d'autres élèves dans la classe qui me verraient la tuer et j'aurais de gros ennuis. Mourir était aussi un gros ennui. Un ennui que je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'affronter. Si je devais choisir entre les deux, je préférais faire face à la direction de l'école, à la police, à ma mère...

Hum... peut-être pas finalement. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il fallait que je réussise à l'attirer ailleurs. Un endroit où l'on serait seuls pour régler nos différents.

-Hey ? Ça va ? Tu es immobile depuis au moins une minute !

Je chiffonnai rapidement le dessin de Rachel et l'enfonçai au fond de mon sac à dos avant de me redresser.

-Ça va.

Je tentai un sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace vu l'air qu'Annabeth avait pris.

-J'ai eu une idée... pour le travail. Et si on le faisait sur les monstres ?

-Les monstres ? répéta-t-elle, un peu plus pâle qu'un instant auparavant.

J'avais visé dans le mile !

-Ouais. Les géants. Les cyclopes. Le minautore est plutôt intéressant aussi...

Son visage se décomposait petit à petit. J'avais même l'impression qu'elle tremblait.

-mais les monstres que je préfère ce sont...

-Tais-toi ! me coupa-t-elle brusquement avec un regard noir.

-Les harpies. J'adore les Harpies. Elles sont puissantes et effrayantes, tu ne trouves pas ?

Annabeth ne répondit pas, se recroquevillant sur sa chaise.

-Enfin, elles en ont l'air, mais un simple coup d'épée et... boum...

Je tapai du poing sur le bureau, la faisant sursauter. Plutôt nerveuse pour un monstre. Habituellement, ils étaient sûr d'eux, arrogants. Tellement certains de l'emporter sur moi.

-Elles partent en fumée !

Je lui fis un sourire victorieux et furieuse, elle m'attrapa par le chandail pour m'attirer vers elle.

-Tu es vraiment un imbécile ! cracha-t-elle à voix basse, pour n'être entendu que de moi. Tu ne dois pas parler de ça devant des mortels... et tu ne dois jamais, au grand jamais, prononcer leurs noms ! C'est comme brandir une énorme pancarte leur montrant où tu es !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour qu'ils me trouvent, répliquai-je en me dégageant de sa prise, sans pour autant m'éloigner d'elle. La preuve: tu es là !

Elle me fixa un instant sans rien dire, les yeux légérement exorbités.

-Tu... tu crois que je suis monstre ?

-Je sais que tu en es un. J'ignore juste de quel genre.

J'attrapai une mèche de ses cheveux blonds dans ma main, ils étaient incroyablement doux, et tirai un peu dessus. Puis je touchai du bout du doigt à la peau de son visage. Elle repoussa brusquement ma main, me fusillant de son regard orageux.

Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Annabeth, peu importe le genre de monstre qu'elle était, était puissante. Je pouvais le sentir par tous les pores de ma peau. Étrangement, malgré notre proximité, la vision prophétique de Rachel et la puissance de mon adversaire, je ne me sentais pas menacer.

-Es-tu une de ces vampires chevaux qui venaient ici l'an dernier ? demandai-je sans la lâcher du regard.

Leur proximité m'avait fait le même effet. Et elles étaient aussi jolies qu'Annabeth. Je n'avais remarqué leurs dents aiguisés et leurs corps de cheval qu'une fois qu'elles avaient tenté de m'avaler pour le déjeuner.

Annabeth eut un claquement de langue agacé.

-Je ne suis ni une Har... chose, ni une vampire. Je suis comme toi.

Je méditai sa réponse une seconde. Comme moi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Sûrement pas qu'elle était une fille ordinaire. Alors quoi ? Elle combattait des monstres elle aussi ? Au premier coup d'oeil, il était difficile de l 'imaginer se battre. Pourtant, j'étais certain qu'elle savait combattre, même si j'ignorais pourquoi j'en étais aussi sûr.

Alors je n'étais donc pas le seul à être poursuivi sans cesse par des créatures étranges qui ne devraient pas exister ?

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis au juste ? demandai-je, mon ventre se tordant douloureusement.

Annabeth jeta des coups d'oeil alerte autour de nous, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire lorsque je discutais du sujet délicat des monstres avec Rachel. Elle reporta son attention vers moi, son corps se penchant un peu plus vers le mien. Je l'imitai, me rapprochant au maximum, brûlant de connaître la réponse.

Si elle savait réellement quelque chose sur moi et que tout cela n'était pas une ruse pour m'amadouer...

-Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en discuter. Chez toi, ce soir, à 20 heures.

À cet instant précis, la cloche sonna. Annabeth bondit sur ses pieds, sa main se posant une seconde sur mon bras avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Le courant électrique qui parcourut mon corps à son contact me surprit. Je sortis aussitôt mon stylo de ma poche, prêt à l'attaquer, mais elle était déjà loin.

Étrange... vraiment étrange...

Je ramassai mes effets rapidement alors que les autres sortaient de la classe.

-Hey Jackson ! Ça semblait chaud entre toi et la nouvelle ! me lança un crétin avant de sortir. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Dare est libre maintenant ?

J'aurais bien voulu répliquer, mais il était déjà parti lui aussi. Je sortis de la salle, bon dernier, les mains enfoncés dans mes poches. C'était l'heure de la pause dîner. Pour une fois, ça ne m'enthousiasmait pas. J'avais l'intuition que ni ma petite amie ni mon meilleur ami ne seraient là.

Je les attendis pendant quinze minutes avant d'admettre qu'ils m'avaient abandonné. Résigné et n'ayant aucune envie de me retrouver seul à la cantine, je mangeai le sandwichque ma mère m'avait préparé en me promenant dans les rues autour de l'école. Où était passé Rachel ? Son dessin de ma mort imminente l'avait-elle bouleversée au point qu'elle avait quitté l'école ? Ou se cachait-elle simplement de moi, craignant ma réaction ?

Non, ce n'était pas son genre. S'il y avait une personne au monde qui n'avait pas peur de moi, c'était bien Rachel Élizabeth Dare !

Alors où pouvait-elle bien être ?

Et cela me frappa de plein fouet: elle avait sûrement des ennuis. Je me doutais bien de _qui_ en était à l'origine. Je serrai les dents, retournant d'un pas déterminé vers l'école. J'allais trouver Annabeth et l'obliger à me dire qui elle était exactement et ce qu'elle me voulait. Si elle avait fait du mal à Rachel, je n'hésiterais pas à la faire exploser en fumée !

Je fis d'abord le tour de l'école, histoire de voir si elle ne profitait pas du beau temps pour manger dehors, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves. Elle n'était pas là. Je rentrai donc à l'intérieur, me dirigeant vers la cantine lorsque je crus entendre sa voix.

Je me figeai, tous mes sens en alerte. Ça venait d'un peu plus loin. Doucement, je sortis mon sytlo de ma poche, prêt à le dégéner en cas de besoin et je marchai à pas de loup jusqu'à sa cachette.

Elle était là, dans une salle de classe vide... mais elle n'était pas seule.

-... revenir avec nous ! Tu n'es pas dans le bon camp Grover.

-Ce... ce... c'est toi ! Toi qui fais.. bêêêê... une erreur ! Vous vous battez contre le mauvais ennemi !

-Je me bats au côté de ma famille ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de me liguer contre eux ! protesta Annabeth, d'une voix triste.

-Tu devrais aussi te battre au côté de tes amis ! À moins que tu nous ais oublié...

-Bien sûr que non.

Un long silence suivit et je m'approchai un peu plus, tentant de les appercevoir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

-Alors que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Grover, qui semblait craindre la réponse. Tu vas te battre contre moi ? Et m'amener devant eux pour que je subisse leur justice ? Tu vas faire de moi un prisonnier de guerre ? Parce qu'il vaut mieux que je te le dise: personne ne paiera rien pour moi !

-Je serais incapable de faire ça Grover. Je te considère toujours comme mon ami.

-Mais tu vas quand même nous voler Percy !

Je tendis l'oreille de plus en plus intéressé.

-Nous avons besoin de tous les effectifs disponibles pour gagner cette guerre. Persée m'a semblé puissant... pas très brillant, mais puissant !

D'accord. On allait me voler pour me faire participer à une guerre qui opposait mon meilleur ami et la nouvelle. Tout était plus clair maintenant.

-C'est un ami loyal. Il ne te suivra pas. Il ne me trahira jamais.

-Il n'aura pas le choix de me suivre Grover ! Puis tu sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'à la colonie qu'il sera en sécurité !

J'avais envie de débouler dans la salle et de leur demander de m'expliquer clairement tous ce charabia. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait et je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais ce sentiment... cette chair de poule... la même que je ressentais juste avant le début d'une catastrophe.

-Laisse-le choisir son camp ! Il a le droit de choisir pour qui et pour quoi il veut risquer sa vie !

-Tu m'en demandes trop Grov, répondit Annabeth, semblant quand même hésitante. Je ne peux pas désobéir à un ordre direct du roi des Dieux et il m'a demandé de lui ramener le sang-mêlé qui se cache ici...

Ok. Je devenais sourd, fou ou elle venait vraiment de dire "roi des Dieux" et "sang-mêlé" dans une même phrase ? C'était sûrement une sorte de code entre eux... des mots qui en cachaient d'autres... ce ne pouvait être que ça ! Ou alors, c'était cette file qui était folle !

La dite folle soupira et ajouta:

-Je vais y réfléchir, c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre.

-Merci Annabeth. Et... quand repars-tu pour la Colonie ?

-Demain. Je ne peux pas rester ici plus d'un jour. Ma présence attirerait tous les monstres à la ronde !

-Monsieur Jackson... que faîtes-vous là ?

Je sursautai et rangeai précipitamment mon crayon dans ma poche avant de me tourner vers madame Dodds qui m'observait comme si son seul rêve était de me pulvériser dans l'instant. Ce qui était peut-être le cas.

-Je... je marchais madame. Je cherchais mes amis.

Derrière moi, Grover et Annabeth s'étaient tu.

-Bien entendu mon chou. De toute évidence, ils ne sont pas ici.

Elle fit un pas vers moi et je serrai les poings, ayant besoin de toute ma volonté pour ne pas reculer. La présence de mon professeur m'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise, mais là son regard me semblait... méchant.

Ce n'est qu'un professeur, tentai-je de me raisonner. Juste un professeur qui aime tyraniser les élèves.

Pourtant, j'étais bien placé pour savoir que tout n'était pas toujours ce qu'il semblait être...

-Je peux vous aider à les trouver. Je sais où ils sont. Suivez-moi !

Son ton ne me laissait pas le choix, mais je n'avais aucune envie de la suivre. Nerveux, je lui emboîtai tout de même le pas, traînant des pieds.

-Plus vite mon chou ! lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Je n'avais pas fait dix pas que Grover et Annabeth sortirent en courant de la salle de classe où ils s'étaient cachés et se lancèrent à notre poursuite.

-Percy ! HEY ! Percy ! cria Grover, beaucoup trop fort.

Il s'arrêta à côté de moi, essoufflé alors qu'Annabeth prenait place de l'autre côté.

-On te cherchait partout vieux ! Où étais-tu ?

-Heu... ici. Comme tu vois.

-Ouais. Ben... est-ce qu'on va manger avant que la cloche sonne ?

-Heu... oui, oui. Allons-y.

Madame Dodds nous fixaient, tremblante de fureur. Elle me fit tout de même un sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus.

-Allez-y monsieur Jackson. Ce n'est que partie remise.

Et ça sonnait vraiment comme une menace.

Je ne me fis pas prier et je tournai les talons, suivant Grover et Annabeth vers la cafétéria. Alors que j'allais m'y engouffrer, Grover m'attrapa par le bras pour me retenir.

-Non. Pas là. Il faut qu'on fiche le camp d'ici !

-Quoi ?

-Il faut partir ! Tout de suite ! répondit Annabeth en sortant un petit poignard qu'elle avait caché à sa ceinture, sous son chandail.

Le même poignard que celui sur le dessin de Rachel. J'eus un mouvement de recul, ne pouvant en détacher mes yeux.

Je secouai la tête.

-Je ne pars pas. Pas avec elle.

Grover jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Annabeth avant de dire:

-Ok vieux. Juste toi et moi. On se casse d'ici !

Il me fit un regard entendu alors que la nouvelle protestait, puis il s'élança à la course, vraiment rapide pour un gars en béquille, et passa la porte de l'école en un bond. Je le suivis, décidant de lui faire confiance.

Il était mon ami.

Il m'entraîna hors de l'enceinte de l'école, ma mère allait me tuer pour avoir manquer les cours, marchant d'un pas rapide sans parler ni reprendre son souffle jusqu'à un parc pour enfant qui était plein à craquer à cette heure. Mon ami se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et je l'imitai.

-Tu crois qu'on l'a semé ? demandai-je en observant autour de nous.

-Je ne crois pas non. Annabeth est... coriace.

-Qui est-elle ? Et que me veut-elle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de guerre ? Puis comment tu es au courant pour... pour les monstres ?

-Percy, c'est compliqué à expliquer et on a pas beaucoup de temps. Je dois t'amener quelque part où tu seras en sécurité.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, déterminé à ne pas bouger tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas tout dit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'allais le suivre sans rien dire ? J'étais idiot, mais pas à ce point !

-Je ne suis pas plus en danger que d'habitude ! répliquai-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

Les monstres, j'arrivais à les gérer. Beaucoup mieux qu'une étrange, et jolie, fille blonde qui voulait vraissemblablement me kidnapper !

-Tu l'es Percy ! Ils t'ont repéré maintenant... j'ai attendu trop longtemps !

-Trop longtemps pour quoi Grover ? Tu réalises que depuis quelques minutes, j'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans la deuxième dimension et que je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe ?

-Quatrième dimension !

-Quoi ?

-On dit quatrième dimension.

-On dit cinquième dimension Grover ! lança une voix derrière nous. Visiblement, vous êtes faits pour vous entendre tous les deux !

Et voilà, elle nous avait déjà retrouvé. Non seulement elle était coriace, mais elle était aussi rapide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? marmonnai-je entre mes dents pour ne pas être entendu d'Annabeth. Tu veux que je m'occupe d'elle ?

-Non, laisse-moi faire.

Grover se leva et se tourna pour faire face à celle qui avait été un jour son amie.

-Anna... ouch !

Elle venait de lui envoyer un coup sur le front avec le manche de son poignard. Grover tituba dangeureusement, une main sur la tête.

-Hey ! protestai-je en bondissant sur mes pieds. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Désolée Grov, mais tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! dit-elle.

Puis d'une forte poussée, elle fit tomber mon ami sur le sol. Grover y resta, inconscient. Je me penchai et vérifiai qu'il allait bien. Lorsque je me redressai, j'étais vraiment furieux. Il allait y avoir du ragoût de boucle d'or pour le souper !

-Allez, viens ! On doit te mettre en sécurité ! me dit-elle, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir à mon sujet Boucle d'or: je déteste qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis !

Elle me lança un regard de défi.

-Et que vas-tu faire contre moi ? Tu crois que tu peux me battre ? Alors que tu n'es même pas armé ?

Elle joua avec son poignard d'un geste nonchalant, une expression féroce sur le visage. Si elle espérait me faire peur, c'était raté. Moi aussi j'étais plutôt pas mal avec une épée... et peu importait la vision de Rachel. Ma petite amie ne pouvait pas toujours avoir raison. Je n'avais jamais perdu aucun combat jusqu'à maintenant.

Pour une fois que j'étais doué en quelque chose !

-Ah ! Il y a une deuxième chose que tu dois savoir à mon sujet: je suis toujours armé !

Avec un cri furieux, je sortis mon stylo de ma poche, le décapuslant et il se transforma aussitôt en une longue épée de bronze, parfaitement ajusté à ma poigne. Le visage d'Annabeth se décomposa un instant alors que je m'élançais vers elle.

Je fis un arc avec mon arme et tentai de l'atteindre à l'épaule, mais elle était douée et réussit à arrêter mon geste avec son poignard. Elle me repoussa loin d'elle, mais je revins aussitôt à l'assault.

-Arrête ! C'est insensé ! On est dans le même camp ! me dit-elle alors qu'elle déjouait tous mes meilleurs coups.

Comme venu d'un autre monde, j'entendis quelqu'un crier que nous étions armé et ce fut la panique autour de nous. Je m'en fichais. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur autre chose qu'Annabeth, son poignard et sa technique de combat.

Elle était plutôt bonne à ce jeu... et beaucoup plus difficile à atteindre qu'un monstre ! Peut-être parce que pour une fois, je ne me battais pas pour tuer, mais juste pour mettre ko. Ou simplement, même si c'était difficile à admettre, qu'elle était plus douée que moi.

-Je suis dans mon propre camp.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer au moins ! Je suis certaine que... tu vas comprendre... que Grover a tort...

Elle réussit alors à envoyer mon épée loin de moi et je me retrouvai à sa merci, son poignard contre ma gorge. On resta un moment comme ça, immobiles, la respiration haletante.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? demandai-je avec un brin d'arrogance.

Entendons-nous: je n'avais aucune envie de mourir. J'étais beaucoup trop jeune, mais... je n'allais pas non plus mourir en la suppliant de m'épargner. J'avais ma dignité quand même !

-Maintenant tu vas venir avec moi à la Colonie. Là-bas, nous serons en sécurité et je pourrai tout t'expliquer.

-Et si je refuses ?

Elle soutint mon regard, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres. Je sentis la pointe de son arme appuyé un peu plus fermement contre ma peau.

-Tu te sens en position de négocier ?

_Allez épée, reviens dans ma poche que je puisse lui faire ravaler cet air satisfait_ ! pensai-je, agacé.

Mais mon épée avait toujours besoin d'un peu de temps pour revenir et le poignard piqua ma peau, me tirant une grimace de douleur.

-Non. Peut-être pas, admis-je finalement, à contre-coeur.

Le sourire d'Annabeth s'aggrandit, puis elle recula d'un pas, me libérant de sa prise.

-Allez, partons avant que la police ne débarque !

-Et Grover ? m'inquiétai-je avec un regard vers mon ami.

-Il se remettra rapidement. Il est beaucoup plus fort que ça !

Annabeth me fit signe d'avancer, se plaçant derrière moi, la pointe de son arme placé dans le creux de mon dos. J'attendais encore le moment où je serais de nouveau armé. Cette fois, je ne la laisserai pas me désarmer. Groover avait besoin de moi...

C'est ce que je croyais, mais en fait, c'était plutôt moi qui avais besoin de lui. Qui aurait cru que mon meilleur ami savait faire de la magie ?

Mais c'était le cas. À cet instant, une mélodie à la flûte, pas très harmonieuse d'ailleurs, s'éleva autour de nous. J'eus la soudaine impression que les arbres dansaient. Ce qui était complètement fou et pourtant...

-Non ! Grover ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Annabeth d'une voix suraigüe.

Je fis quelques pas de plus et lançai un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Annabeth ne me suivait plus. Ses pieds semblaient enraciner dans le sol, retenus par l'herbe elle-même qui s'enroulait autour de ses chevilles.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Va-t-en Percy ! me cria Grover en se redressant péniblement. La magie ne fera pas effet longtemps ! Sauve-toi, je te retrouverai !

-Non !

Je revins vers lui, mais déjà, je voyais Annabeth se défaire de la prise des herbes avec son poignard.

-Va-t-en. Je ne suis pas en état de courir. Ça ira pour moi... ce n'est pas après moi qu'ils en ont!

J'hésitais encore. Laisser Grover seul avec cette fille, et dans son état en plus... mais il avait raison: c'était moi qu'elle voulait. Même si j'ignorais pourquoi. Tant que je resterais avec Grover, il serait en danger.

-Allez ! Trouve-toi une cachette quelque part et attends-moi là !

J'hochai la tête, capitulant finalement, mon coeur serré dans un étau. Maintenant que ma décision était prise, je pris la fuite sans un regard derrière moi. Je crus entendre Grover me crier:

-Surtout ne retourne pas chez toi ! Tu ne dois pas y retourner !

Je n'y prêtai pas attetion. Je courrus comme je n'avais jamais courru. Je courrus encore plus rapidement que lorsque cet homme à un oeil avait voulu me dévorrer.

Ouais, Annabeth me paraissait plus effrayante que cela encore. J'avais peut-être un petit problème avec mon sens des perspectives. Ou peut-être avais-je simplement senti que cette fille allait changer ma vie...


	3. Je me fais attaquer sous la pluie

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :) Moi je suis bien contente du chapitre que j'ai écrit, mon préféré jusqu'à maintenant ! Il est assez long, plus que les deux derniers, mais n'en prenez pas l'habitude: si je veux poster plus souvent, je dois faire plus court ! lol **

**Pour celles qui se demandent si c'est un Percy/ Annabeth... oui ! Malgré les apparences, s'en est un ! D'ailleurs, le début de ce chapitre est consacré à Percy et Rachel alors pour celles qui détestent ce couple, vous êtes prévenus ! C'est un moment obligé de la fic et je peux bien vous le dire, l'une des dernières fois qu'on va les voir ensemble. Je n'en dévoile pas plus, il faut bien garder un peu de suspens ! **

**Par contre, pour me faire pardonner ce long moment entre Percy et Rachel... je vous ai écris un long passage entre Percy et Annabeth qui devraient vous plaire. **

**De la pluie, un Percy a moitié nu, une étreinte... vous avez hâte d'y être, non ? lol mais ne sautez pas le début, ce qui se passe avec Rachel pourrait vous éclairer sur la direction que va prendre ma fic ! :) **

**Sur ce, je me tais, je parle depuis trop longtemps déjà et vous dis bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 3 **

Grover m'avait ordonné de me trouver une cachette... et il y avait des miliers d'endroits dans New-York où un adolescent comme moi pouvait passer inaperçu. Je me suis d'abord arrêté dans un Starbuck et j'ai pris une bouteille d'eau avec le peu d'argent que j'avais en poche (vu mon hyperactivité, boire du café serait une très mauvaise idée pour moi). Je me suis installé à côté d'une fenêtre et j'ai surveillé l'arrivée de mon ami. Sauf qu'il n'est pas venu... et comme je ne suis pas une personne très patiente, j'ai été incapable de rester là plus d'une heure.

Puis, s'il n'était pas là comme il me l'avait promis, c'est qu'il y avait sûrement eu un problème. N'ayant pas d'autre idée, je retournai sur mes pas. Bien sûr Grover et Annabeth n'étaient plus dans le parc. Ils avaient disparu et les choses semblaient avoir repris leurs cours normal. Des enfants qui jouaient, des mamans qui discutaient entre elles...

Je fis demi-tour, bien décidé à trouver une autre cachette. J'aurais pu me mettre à la recherche de mon ami, mais on risquait d'en avoir pour la nuit s'il me cherchait et que de mon côté, je le cherchais aussi... j'allais donc pour une fois faire ce qu'on m'avait demandé et trouver un endroit où l'attendre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la seule place qui m'est venue à l'esprit, c'est un endroit qui m'était familier. J'avoue que se cacher chez sa petite amie n'était pas l'idée du siècle, mais je ne voyais pas d'autres endroits où je serais plus en sécurité.

Pas tant à cause des gardes qui surveillaient la maison 24 heures sur 24 qu'à cause de Rachel. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était la seule qui pourrait m'apporter des réponses. Puis j'avais besoin de savoir si elle allait bien.

Ce qui visiblement n'était pas le cas.

Lorsqu'elle m'ouvrit la porte, son visage blafard m'alerta aussitôt, mais moins que ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Yeux qui s'aggrandirent alors qu'elle me fixait, surprise, puis elle se jeta sur moi pour me serrer frénétiquement contre elle. Je répondis à son étreinte, un peu mal à l'aise, caressant ses cheveux alors qu'elle répétait mon nom encore et encore.

-Rachel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je au bout d'un moment en essayant de l'éloigner de moi.

Elle s'accrocha avec plus de force à mon cou, enfouissant son nez dans mon chandail.

-Écoute Rachel... il faudrait rentrer à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rester à découvert comme ça. On pourrait nous voir.

Elle hocha la tête et recula de quelques pas, sans relâcher son étreinte. Je fermai la porte avec mon pied, puis l'entraînai doucement vers le salon trop grand et trop luxueux de sa maison. Je m'assis lourdement, épuisé, et Rachel vint se lover contre moi: assise sur mes cuisses, un bras autour de ma taille, l'autre autour de mon cou et sa tête posée sur mon épaule. C'était une position vraiment intime pour nous qui n'étions pas un couple très démonstratif, même lorsque nous étions seuls. Ça n'allait vraiment pas.

-Ok. Peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe ? Parce que je commence à flipper grave maintenant... et je trouve que j'ai eu ma dose de flippage pour la journée !

Je sentis qu'elle prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher un faible:

-Flippage, ça existe ce mot ?

Je ris, soulagé qu'elle ait enfin parlé.

-Bien sûr ! Je suis certain que c'est dans le dictionnaire !

Rachel fit un drôle de son, entre le rire et le sanglot, puis elle redressa la tête pour me regarder de ses yeux gonflés et tristes. J'aurais aimé savoir quoi faire pour la consoler, mais je n'avais jamais été doué avec les larmes... ni avec les filles ! Les deux ensemble, c'était un mélange explosif pour moi. Je continuai donc simplement à caresser ses cheveux, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler.

-J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible Percy, avoua-t-elle finalement, l'air dévastée.

-Tu as tué le principal ? Trucidé madame Dodds ? Empoisonné Blofis pour que je n'ai pas à le rencontrer ce soir ? Tout ça à la fois ? Ce n'est pas si grave tu sais...

Cette fois, son rire fut plus franc et elle m'envoya un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Je suis sérieuse Percy. Tu n'imagines pas...

-Quoi donc ?

-Viens avec moi.

Elle se leva et me tendit la main.

-Je vais te montrer.

Je la suivis docilement jusque dans sa chambre qui était au dernier étage de la maison. J'y étais venu quelques fois déjà, lorsque son père n'était pas là parce qu'il refusait catégoriquement que nous y allions tous les deux, et j'avais toujous trouvé cette pièce acceuillante. Pas cette fois. Disons que les dizaines de toile accroché au mur et qui représentaient diverses scènes assez horribles n'aidaient pas.

L'empire state building en feu, et tout en bas, des jeunes en armures qui semblaient en protéger l'entrée.

Le centre-ville de New-York où régnait une atmosphère étrange... avec des gens qui semblaient s'être soudainement endormis en marchant dans la rue ou en conduisant leurs voitures.

Trois armés qui combattaient alors que des morts et des blessés jonchaient le sol tout autour d'eux.

Le centre-ville de New-York, à moitié détruit alors que les habitants semblaient toujours plongés dans le sommeil. Et ce qui était plus angoissant encore: l'Empire State building n'y était pas, comme s'il avait soudainement disparu.

Mais la plus effrayante pour moi, et j'ignorais pourquoi, était la toile du visage d'un homme dont on ne distinguait pas bien les traits. La seule chose qu'on remarquait était ss yeux dorés, froids, méchants.

Des yeux à vous filer des cauchemars.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Des visions ?

-Je te l'ai dit : j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Je lui jetai un regard sceptique, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

-Rachel, tu n'es pas responsable de ÇA ! Si tu as eu une vision sur...

Elle ne me laissa pas terminer, mijotant tout ça dans sa tête depuis un moment déjà de toute évidence.

-C'est moi ! Tout a changé ce matin ! Je savais que je ne devais pas faire ça... j'en avais la certitude ! Et je l'ai fait quand même... puis tout a changé ! Mes visions sont devenus incontrôlables ! Les images défilaient dans ma tête à toute vitesse et c'était... c'était horrible! Et il y avait cette maudite voix qui me répétait sans cesse: "Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. C'est toi qui as changé l'avenir en voulant servir tes intérêts personnels." J'ai dû partir. Je suis venue ici et j'ai peint tout ce que je voyais en espérant que ça m'aiderait, mais c'est de pire en pire.

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus haut perchée, son débit de plus en plus rapide. Ce n'était pas la Rachel cool et en contrôle que je connaissais. Elle avait été présente lorsque j'avais affronté les cheerleaders démoniaques et elle n'avait même pas paniqué ! Ces visions devaient vraiment lui faire peur pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi !

Je marchai jusqu'à elle et déposai mes mains sur ses épaules pour l'immobiliser.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes Rachel. Essaie de te calmer. On va trouver une solution ensemble. Je suis certain qu'il y a une façon d'éviter...

Je fis un geste large vers ses toiles que j'évitais de regarder.

-... tout ça. Ok ?

Elle sembla reprendre un peu son calme et acquiesça avant de revenir se blottir dans mes bras. Ce soudain élan d'affection envers moi était étrange. Comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse d'un instant à l'autre.

Ce qui était peut-être le cas, vu qu'elle avait prédit ma mort...

-Et toi ? Tu as dit que ta journée avait été flippante ? murmura-t-elle dans mon cou.

flippante. Pour commencer, ma petite amie m'a donné un dessin de ma mort imminente. Une fille étrange a essayé de m'enlever. Grover m'a avoué qu'il sait tout à propos de mon aptitude à zigouiller des monstres. Tous les deux veulent me faire participer à une guerre dont je ne sais rien encore. Ah ! Et madame Dodds est une sorcière qui cherche à m'exterminer ! Je crois que c'est à peu près tout !

Rachel redressa la tête, puis pris mon visage entre ses mains, m'observant comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait le faire.

C'était assez... flippant ça aussi.

J'ouvris la bouche pour poser une question, mais elle fut plus rapide que moi. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne vous mentirai pas: Rachel et moi nous étions déjà embrassé auparavant... mais ça n'avait jamais été comme ça. Elle ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. Très vite, j'oubliai tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là pendant quelques instants. Il n'y avait que Rachel et l'odeur de son shampoing aux fruits, la douceur de ses mains qui passaient dans mes cheveux, la forme de ses hanches sous mes mains. Toute pensée cohérente disparue de mon esprit pour aller... et bien... ailleurs. Dans une autre partie de mon anatomie.

Lorsqu'elle se recula, après une minute ou des heures, je ne saurais le dire, je restai un instant hébété. Je ne trouvai rien de mieux à dire que:

-Heu... gah... heu...

Rachel pouffa, puis appuya sa tête sur mon torse, se cachant à mon regard.

-Je pense à peu près la même chose, dit-elle d'un ton rieur.

Elle recula d'un pas, sa main tendue vers moi. Je liai mes doigts aux siens et elle m'entraîna lentement vers son lit, son regard bien ancré dans le mien.

Puis, lentement, elle retira son chandail et son pantalon sous mes yeux hébétés avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Je restai planté là, comme un idiot, à l'observer, l'image de son corps couvert seulement de ses sous-vêtements repassant en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'étais pas très... familier avec ce genre de situation. En fait, avec ce jour, nous n'avions jamais passé le cap des baisers.

-Viens avec moi. J'ai envie de faire comme s'il n'existait plus que toi et moi... au moins pour quelques heures. S'il-te-plaît.

Son ton suppliant me décida. Je me déshabillai rapidement, un peu gêné, avant de la rejoindre sous les couvertures. Elle vint aussitôt coller son corps dénudé contre le mien. Je lui demandai, avant de perdre complètement la faculté de poser des questions:

-Rachel, tu me fais vraiment peur. Le dessin que tu m'as donné... c'est pour bientôt, c'est ça ?

Elle eut un petit rire moqueur.

-Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai envie de faire ça depuis des semaines.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?

-J'attendais que mon empoté de petit ami se décoince un peu, mais j'en ai eu assez d'attendre !

-Oh !

Je ne trouvai rien de plus intelligent à dire. Heureusement, Rachel n'attendit pas que je trouve quelque chose à répondre et elle m'embrassa à nouveau.

Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails de ce qui se passa ensuite (j'entends vos esprits pervers se rebeller mais il en est hors de question). Disons que je suis sorti de chez elle plusieurs heures plus tard avec un air un peu perdu et rêveur sur le visage, à peine conscient de la pluie qui tombait sur moi. Sans y penser, je suis retourné chez moi.

De toute façon, je ne pouvais quand même pas passer la nuit dehors. Déjà que ma mère devait être morte d'inquiétude parce que je n'étais pas rentré après les cours ! Et si jamais Annabeth m'y attendait et bien... j'en ferais mon affaire ! Je ne me laisserais pas battre deux fois par une fille !

-Maman ! Je suis là ! criai-je en entrant dans l'appartement trop silencieux.

Elle sortie du salon au pas de course, son joli visage tordu par la peur.

-Oh ! Merci mon Dieu ! Mon chéri ! Tu es là !

Ma mère vint me prendre dans ses bras et elle me serra comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis des semaines. Je me sentis vraiment comme un fils ingrat de l'avoir autant inquiétée.

-Ta professeure a dit que tu n'étais pas en cours cette après-midi et comme tu n'es même pas rentré pour le souper, j'ai cru que... j'ai cru que...

Elle prend une grande inspiration, comme pour retrouver son calme, puis me repousse doucement pour observer mon visage.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ? Tu n'as rien ?

-Non, je vais bien maman. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur et d'avoir manqué le repas avec monsieur Blofis. Je sais que c'était important pour toi. Mais j'ai eu... heu... quelques ennuis...

Comment lui expliquer tout ça sans enter dans les détails ? J'aurais dû y réfléchir avant ! Quelle excuse je pouvais bien lui donner ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école Percy ? On dirait que quelque chose t'a fait peur !

-Rien du tout ! C'était une dispute idiote entre Rachel et moi... et... heu... elle est partie... j'étais inquiet alors... je...

Je me tus, conscient que c'était un bien piètre mensonge. Et à l'expression de ma mère, je savais qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Heureusement, maman était géniale et elle ne demanda pas plus d'explication.

-D'accord mon chéri. Tu m'en parleras lorsque tu te sentiras prêt.

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-As-tu mangé quelque chose ? Il reste encore des spaghettis.

-Ce serait vraiment gentil. Je meurs de faim.

Elle me fit un sourire tremblant avant de se détourner pour se diriger vers la cuisinière.

-Va te changer pendant que je te prépare une assiette.

-Merci maman.

J'allai dans ma chambre d'un pas traînant et sans prendre la peine de retirer mes vêtements mouillés, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, cachant mon visage avec mes mains. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui et à ce que j'allais faire demain. Je devais être prêt pour affronter Annabeth et madame Dodds.

Ouais, sauf que réfléchir n'avait jamais été mon point fort. Je suis plutôt du genre action-réaction. Et même si je me creusais l'esprit à tenter de trouver un plan d'attaque, rien ne me venait.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir discuter avec Grover, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de le rejoindre et de m'assurer que la harpie ne l'avait pas enlevé. Ou pire. Et Rachel qui n'avait rien voulu me dire. Je lui avais posé des questions sur ses esquisses, sur leur lien avec moi, sur Grover et Annabeth, mais elle avait refusé de répondre.

-Percy, j'ai déjà changé l'avenir. Je ne le ferai pas une deuxième fois. Pas tant que je ne suis pas certaine des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir. Plus je te parle de ton destin, plus les choses risquent de s'agraver.

-Mon destin ? Quel destin ?

J'avais insisté, mais ma petite amie s'était murée dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait assez et qu'elle me fasse taire d'un baiser. Je savais qu'elle ne le faisait que pour me distraire, mais ça avait plutôt bien marché.

-Percy ! C'est prêt !

La voix de ma mère me ramena à la réalité. Je n'avais toujours aucune idée géniale, mais je verrais bien ce qui arriverait à mon retour à l'école. J'étais plutôt doué pour improviser.

-J'arrive maman !

Je me relevai rapidement, retirai ma veste trempée et me figeai soudain. Mon sac à dos était là, sur mon bureau de travail. J'étais pourtant certain de l'avoir laissé à l'école, dans mon casier. Alors comment était-il arrivé là ?

Méfiant, je sortis mon stylo qui était revenu à sa place, dans la poche de mon jean et je m'avançai lentement vers mon sac. Madame Dodds ou Annabeth y avait-elle laissé une surprise pour moi ? Un monstre miniature qui pouvait reprendre sa forme gigantesque une fois à l'air libre ou un autre truc dans le genre ?

Je m'approchai encore un peu, puis ouvrit mon sac d'un coup. Je sursautai et reculai d'un pas. Non, il n'y avait pas de monstre à l'intérieur, juste des livres de cours tout aussi maléfiques à mes yeux... mais j'étais certain d'avoir vu une ombre à la fenêtre. Quelqu'un était là et m'observait.

Je retirai le bouchon sur mon crayon et mon épée s'allongea aussitôt dans ma main. J'allai à la fenêtre, l'ouvris et jetai un coup d'oeil autour et en-dessous, mon arme brandit devant moi.

Rien.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait eu personne... juste que cette personne avait descendu très rapidement les trois étages des escaliers de secours. Ok. Peut-être que je commençais à être paranoïaque. Personne ne pouvait disparaitre aussi rapidement.

Je déposai mon arme sur le bureau, à portée de main au cas où, m'incitant au calme et au contrôle. Comme ma mère attendait toujours que je la rejoigne à la cuisine, je retirai mon t-shirt, puis mon pantalon... et cette fois, le bruit que j'entendis, celui d'une personne qui trébuchait puis tombait, et le juron en grec qui suivit ne me laissait plus de doute: il y avait bien quelqu'un.

Et je savais de qui il s'agissait.

-Annabeth ? demandai-je en passant la tête par la fenêtre ouverte. Monte-toi ! Je sais que tu es là !

Je n'obtins aucune réponse, ce qui ne me surprit pas vraiment.

-Très bien ! Alors je viens te chercher !

Je sortis par la fenêtre pour atterir sur l'escalier de secours. L'eau froide qui tombait sur mon corps ne me dérangeait pas. Au contraire, j'avais l'impression étrange qu'elle me donnait de la force. Force dont j'avais bien besoin parce que je n'avais pas fait deux pas qu'une arme invisible s'attaqua à moi. Je sentis venir le danger et je relevai mon épée au moment où j'allais être touché.

-Haha ! Je le savais !

J'étendis mon bras dans le vide jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose sous mes doigts. Je tirai alors brusquement dessus pour attirer Annabeth vers moi. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de protestation alors que je l'attrapai à bras-le-corps, la retenant fermement contre moi, mon épée dirigée vers elle. C'était vraiment perturbant de respirer le parfum de ses cheveux, de sentir ses vêtements humides contre ma peau et d'entendre sa respiration haletante alors que je ne la voyais pas.

-Tu ne le vois pas, mais mon couteau est à quelques millimètres de ta gorge, dit-elle d'une voix féroce. Fais un geste et je te tranche la tête !

Je refermai un peu plus mes bras autour d'elle, m'assurant ainsi qu'elle ne pouvait s'échapper.

-Fais un geste et tu es morte, répliquai-je aussitôt, rapprochant mon arme d'elle.

Sûrement un peu trop près parce qu'elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Elle commença à se débattre contre moi, tentant d'échapper à ma prise, mais je tins bon. Je sentis qu'elle abandonnait lorsque son corps se relâcha finalement et qu'elle laissa tomber sa tête contre mon torse.

-Maintenant que tu es relativement calme... pourrais-tu redevenir visible qu'on puisse discuter ?

-Parce que tu veux discuter à présent ?

En fait, discuter avec elle n'était pas mon idée. C'était celle de Rachel. Avant de partir, elle m'avait fait promettre d'écouter ce qu'Annabeth avait à me dire avant de l'attaquer. Ce que j'aurais fait si elle ne m'avait pas attaqué la première ! Rachel m'avait avoué que le dessin de ce qui semblait être ma mort prochaine n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être... et que discuter avec Annabeth pourrait peut-être changer les choses pour le mieux.

J'en doutais, mais comme j'avais une totale confiance en Rachel, je me disais que ça valait la peine d'essayer.

-J'ai essayé de discuter avec toi ce matin, mais tu m'as lâchement attaqué...

-Tu as agressé Grover ! répliquai-je, furieux.

-Parce que vous vous êtes enfuis !

Je grognai, exaspéré. De toute façon, cette fille ne me laisserait pas avoir le dernier mot.

-Peu importe. Est-ce que tu peux redevenir visible oui ou non ?

-Seulement si tu ranges ton arme.

J'allais sûrement le regretter, mais je le fis quand même, me retrouvant avec un simple stylo pas très menaçant dans les mains. Même si je la tenais toujours contre moi, c'était Annabeth qui avait le beau jeu à présent. Elle était armée. Moi pas.

_Rachel, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais... _

Je reserrai ma prise sur Annabeth lorsqu'elle recommença à se débattre dans mes bras, mais elle ne réussit qu'à se retourner vers moi pour me faire face. J'eus envie de la libérer,cette façon de la tenir dans mes bras ressemblait étrangement à une étreinte amoureuse, mais je tenais trop à la vie pour prendre ce risque. Elle poussa un soupir, contrariée.

-Tu peux me lâcher maintenant !

Réticent, je relâchai un peu ma prise d'un côté et je sentis qu'elle levait un bras dans les airs... elle apparut alors devant moi, ses cheveux blonds lui collant au visage et ses yeux orageux me lançant des éclairs. Elle tenait une vielle casquette de baseball dans sa main libre.

-Tu as une drôle de façon de discuter, cracha-t-elle d'un ton furieux.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance ! Lâche ton arme à ton tour et je penserai à te libérer.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance non plus pour ta gouverne !

-Sauf que moi je ne suis plus armé !

-Tu n'en as pas besoin ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé aujourd'hui... mais j'ai l'impression que tu pourrais me casser en deux avec la simple force de tes bras !

Elle avait raison: je me sentais incroyablement fort. Et elle me paraissait faible et fragile entre mes bras alors que cet après-midi, elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à me battre à plate couture.

Je pouffai de rire, grisé par la sensation de pouvoir que je sentais dans tous mes muscles.

-Ça t'énerve, hein ? Que je sois arrivé à te battre ? Que je sois... en position de force ?

Sa mâchoire se contracta et son visage prit un air menaçant qui aurait pu m'effrayer dans d'autres circonstances. Sauf que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sur le coup, je pensai stupidement qu'elle était plutôt mignone avec son air furax.

-Tu n'es pas en position de force, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Ah non ?

Je resserrai encore un peu ma prise sur elle, la faisant grimacer de douleur. Je sentais à présent le métal froid de son poignard contre mon torse, mais elle n'arrivait pas à m'atteindre avec son bras emprisonné entre nous. Je serrai encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un "cling" significatif. Son arme était tombé par terre.

Je lui fis un sourire victorieux.

-Et maintenant ? Toujours pas en position de force ?

Elle releva le menton avec un air de défi et planta son regard déterminé dans le mien.

-Toujours pas... parce que je suis la seule à savoir où j'ai emprisonné notre ami Grover !

Cette fois, c'est elle qui me fit un sourire arrogant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Rien du tout. Il va parfaitement bien. Je devais simplement m'assurer qu'il ne tenterait plus de nuire à ma mission !

Elle détourna la tête, visiblement satisfaite de m'avoir clouée le bec, mais j'utilisai ma main libre pour ramener son regard sur moi. Je penchai la tête vers elle, jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se frôlent, et pris mon air le plus menaçant.

-Dis-moi où il est...

-Seulement si tu viens avec moi au camp, répliqua-t-elle en m'affrontant du regard.

-Dis-moi où il est...

-PERCY JACKSON !

La voix de ma mère nous fit tous les deux sursauter. Je tournai la tête pour la découvrir à la fenêtre, ses yeux interrogateurs fixés sur nous.

-Veux-tu me dire ce qui se passe ici ?

Je réalisai alors qu'Annabeth et moi étions dans une position plutôt compromettante et je me sentis rougir.

La honte de ma vie: surpris par ma mère, à moitié nu, alors que je tiens une fille dans mes bras. Visiblement, l'arrivée d'Annabeth dans ma vie n'allait pas me simplifier les choses !

-Heu... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois maman !

-Ah non ?

-Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? marmonna Annabeth pour ne pas être entendu de ma mère. C'est vraiment gênant qu'elle croit que nous... enfin, tu vois...

-Tu préférerais que je lui dise que tu essayais de me tuer ? demandai-je, agacé.

-Je n'essayais pas de... oh ! Puis laisse tomber ! Ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi !

-Pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué si tu ne cherches pas à me tuer ? demandai-je en ignorant son dernier commentaire.

-Parce que je croyais que TU allais m'attaquer ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me laisses t'expliquer la situation... et que tu m'accompagnes au camp !

-Percy ? Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas entrer cette charmante demoiselle ? demanda ma mère, ramenant mon attention sur elle. Il y a suffisamment de spaghetti pour tout le monde.

-Oh non ! Ça va aller maman ! Annabeth s'en allait...

-J'insiste chéri.

Ma mère avait pris un ton sec qu'elle n'utilisait jamais avec moi et je sentis qu'il valait mieux que je lui obéisse.

-D'accord, soupirai-je, vaincu.

Je libérai alors Annabeth de mon emprise et détournai aussitôt la tête, mal à l'aise. Je retournai à l'intérieur sous le regard de ma mère qui ne me quittait pas.

-Maman, je vais t'expliquer, commençai-je en ignorant totalement ce que je pourrais bien lui dire.

-Mais j'y compte bien. Je vous attends dans la cuisine.

Puis elle sortit de ma chambre en laissant la porte grande ouverte.

-Tu viens ? demandai-je à Annabeth qui hésitait devant la fenêtre.

-C'est ta chambre, répondit-elle, le visage rouge d'embarras.

-Et alors ?

Je ne comprenais pas là où elle voulait en venir.

-Alors je n'entrerai pas seule dans la chambre d'un garçon qui ne porte qu'un caleçon ! C'est... c'est contre mes principes !

Je me sentis rougir à mon tour. On pouvait compter sur les filles pour tout compliquer ! Comme si je pouvais penser à ça en ce moment !

-Ne t'inquiète pas: je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point ! murmurai-je pour moi-même en me dirigeant quand même vers ma commode.

Je pris le premier t-shirt qui me tombait sous la main et l'enfilai rapidement.

-C'est mieux maintenant ?

Voyant qu'elle hésitait toujours, je poussai un soupir exaspéré et allai l'attendre à la porte de ma chambre.

-Je suis dans le couloir, lançai-je d'un ton moqueur. Je ne pourrai plus te sauter dessus si l'envie m'en prenait !

Je l'entendis pousser un grognement exaspéré mais elle apparut quelques secondes plus tard devant moi. Son regard descendit sur mes jambes toujours découvertes et elle fit une grimace.

-Tu devrais mettre un pantalon ! lâcha-t-elle en passant à côté de moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Exhibitionniste !

-Hey ! protestai-je en la suivant dans le couloir. Je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui aies venu chez moi pour me mater !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers moi, avec un air offusqué et le visage en feu.

-Je ne venais pas pour te mater ! Tu es vraiment idiot si tu crois que tu...

Je pinçai les lèvres, mais n'arrivai pas à retenir mon sourire.

-Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton exaspérée.

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête en pouffant. Elle poussa un grognement, puis se remit en chemin vers la cuisine d'un pas furieux.

Je remarquai alors qu'elle avait ramassé son poignard et l'avait remis à sa ceinture. Je l'attrapai par le poignet pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Hors de question que je la laisse s'approcher de ma mère avec ça !

-Donne-moi ton poignard,ordonnai-je d'un ton sans réplique.

-Pas question ! J'en ai besoin pour me défendre !

-Tu pourrais aussi t'en servir pour nous attaquer moi et ma mère !

-Ma mère et moi !

-Quoi ?

-On dit ma mère et moi !

-Rahh! Peu importe ! Tu as très bien compris !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exactement comme j'avais envie de le faire. Cette fille était vraiment la fille la plus pénible que j'avais rencontré au cours de ma vie !

-Je ne me servirai pas de ce poignard contre toi Persée. Je te l'ai dit: je ne suis pas ici pour te tuer, mais pour te protéger.

J'eus un reniflement dédaigneux, mais curieusement, j'avais envie de la croire. Non, en fait, c'était plus que ça: je la croyais. Aussi fou que celui puisse paraître, j'avais l'impression qu'elle disait la vérité.

Et puis, j'avais promis à Rachel alors...

-D'accord. Garde-le, mais essaie que ma mère ne le voit pas.

-Rassure-moi: tu as ton arme sur toi aussi ?

-Bien sûr !

Je tapotai la poche de mon chandail.

-Très bien. Parce que ce n'est pas un endroit sûr ici. Surtout que nous y sommes en même temps.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je t'expliquerai. Allez, viens. Ta mère nous attend. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle croit que nous... que nous... tu vois quoi !

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire.

-Non, je ne vois pas ! Explique-moi : que pourrait-elle croire ?

Son visage s'empourpra et elle me lança un regard noir.

-Jackson, ne me met pas en colère ! Je pourrais toujours changer d'avis concernant l'usage de mon poignard !

Mais malgré son ton faussement furieux, je pouvais voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Je compris que nous avions conclu une genre de trève, là, sous la pluie. Annabeth et moi n'étions plus en guerre... du moins pour l'instant.

Et les choses allaient commencer à être vraiment intéressantes...

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous promets un petit éclaircissement sur l'intrigue ! Je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de question, mais patience ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre... je pourrais dire la même chose de notre couple chéri : c'est loin d'être gagné pour l'instant, mais ça va apparaître petit à petit. D'ailleurs, on a pu voir qu'Annabeth a été un peu perturbée par la nudité de Percy ! haha Et en parlant de ça, petite question pour vous: **

**Aimeriez-vous avoir des pv Annabeth ou je reste avec Percy ? J'hésite pour les prochains chapitres... **

**Laissez-moi votre avis sur la question, mais aussi sur le chapitre ! Et merci d'avoir lu ! **


	4. La revanche des chauves-souris géantes

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre... je travaille sérieusement dessus depuis deux semaines mais comme j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il avance au compte-goutte. Au moins, il est assez long (même si j'avais dit que je ferais des chapitres courts) et il y a beaucoup d'action ! J'espère que vous aimerez et je vais essayer fort de vous pondre un autre chapitre avant Noël, en cadeau ! Un chapitre avec beaucoup d'Annabeth et Percy pour vous régaler ! :) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 4 **

-Alors Annabeth, tu vas à la même école que Percy ?

Et voilà, l'interrogatoire était commencé ! Vu le regard que ma mère m'avait jeté lorsque nous étions entré dans la cuisine, je savais que je n'y échapperais pas. Mais maman est cool et attentionnée : lorsqu'elle avait vu à quel point Annabeth était trempée, elle lui avait proposé de se sécher et de se changer (étrangement, j'étais moi totalement sec). J'avais été obigé de lui prêter un t-shirt et une veste, sous l'instance de ma mère, et boucle d'or semblait bien mieux à présent. Elle mangeait tranquillement ses spaghettis, tout à fait détendue.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas sa mère qui allait nous mettre sur la sellette alors elle devait s'en ficher un peu. Moi pas et je n'arrivais pas à arrêter le tressautement de ma jambe sous la table.

-Depuis ce matin seulement. Je viens de déménager à New-York.

-Oh !

Ma mère nous observa l'un après l'autre, sourcils froncés, semblant un peu perturbée.

-Alors ça c'est fait plutôt rapidement vous deux ? C'était... un coup de foudre ?

-Maman ! protestai-je aussitôt, le nez plongé dans mon assiette. Annabeth et moi ne sortons pas ensemble. Je suis avec Rachel !

-Percy Jackson ! me gronda ma mère. Ne me dis pas que tu enlaçes de cette façon toutes les filles que tu rencontres.

-Non ! On était en train de... de se disputer, avouai-je, en espérant qu'elle me croirait.

C'était sûrement difficile à admettre pour elle vu la position que nous avions à ce moment-là, mais je ne pouvais pas avouer à ma mère qu'Annabeth me menaçait avec un couteau !

-C'est vrai madame Jackson, approuva-t-elle alors, m'apportant enfin un peu d'aide pour me sortir de ce pétrin.

Il était pas trop tôt ! Tout ça était de sa faute après tout...

-Je trouve votre fils bien trop exaspérant pour imaginer sortir avec lui un jour !

-Je te retourne le compliment boucle d'or, répliquai-je, les sourcils froncés.

Annabeth me fusilla du regard et je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, ce qui sembla la mettre encore plus en colère.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Pourquoi ? Je trouve que ça te va bien !

Elle pointa un doigt menaçant vers moi.

-Attention Jackson ! Si tu continues à m'affubler de ce surnom idiot, je vais t'en trouver un aussi!

-Ouh ! J'ai peur ! lançai-je en riant. Quel genre de surnom pourrais-tu bien me trouver ? Allez! Je veux un exemple !

Elle sembla prise au dépourvu par ma demande.

-Un surnom comme... comme... j'en sais rien... heu... comme petit pied !

Elle me fit un souire victorieux, visiblement fière de sa trouvaille. J'éclatai de rire, recrachant sans le vouloir ma bouchée de spaghetti sur la table.

-Oh ! Percy ! C'est dégoûtant ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant précipitamment.

-Dé... désolé, dis-je entre deux éclats de rire. C'est juste que... Petit pied ? Vraiment ?

Annabeth plissa les yeux en me fixant, comme si elle cherchait le meilleur moyen de m'éliminer. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se moque d'elle. Malheureusement pour elle, moi ça m'amusait beaucoup. Et plus elle avait l'air furieuse, plus j'avais envie d'en rajouter !

-Ne t'inquiète pas : je vais trouver quelque chose de mieux !

-J'ai hâte d'entendre ça !

Je me levai à mon tour pour débarasser le dégât que j'avais fait, puis je repris ma place sous le regard scrutateur de ma mère. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle savait quelque chose, un secret, que les autres ignoraient.

-D'accord. Alors vous vous détestez, ça me semble évident ! Donc... que fais-tu ici à cette heure ma belle ?

-J'ai essayé de discuter avec Percy toute la journée, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

Elle me lança un regard agacé.

-J'ai un message important à lui transmettre... un message d'une connaissance que nous avons en commun !

-Une connaissance en commun ? s'étonna ma mère. Quelqu'un que je connais aussi ?

-Peut-être bien. Je vis à New-York depuis plusieurs années madame Jackson... en fait, je vis dans une colonie de vacances depuis mes 7 ans. Une colonie qui n'accepte que les gens comme Percy et moi.

Je vis alors le visage de ma mère se dé mains s'aggripèrent à la table alors que ses yeux effrayés se posèrent sur moi.

-Une colonie ? répéta-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je, les observant l'une après l'autre. Tu connais cet endroit ?

Ma mère hocha la tête, puis elle tendit la main par-dessus la table et je l'attrapai entre mes doigts.

-Ils t'ont envoyé pour venir le chercher, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle à Annabeth sans me quitter du regard.

-Il est temps madame Jackson, répondit celle-ci d'une voix douce. Il est déjà surprenant qu'il ait réussi à survivre seul aussi longtemps.

-Je voulais seulement le garder avec moi, dit ma mère, sa prise se resserrant autour de mes doigts.

-Maman !

Je me fis plus insistant. Je voulais comprendre ce qui se passait: j'en avais assez de tous ces mystères ! Et si même ma mère en savait plus que moi... alors là, ça craignait !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette colonie ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais y aller ? Je n'ai aucune envie de partir !

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! répondit Annabeth avec un grognement exaspéré. Tu es en danger ici ! Il n'y a qu'un endroit où des jeunes comme toi et moi peuvent vivre en sécurité et c'est à la colonie !

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, répliquai-je avec un coup d'oeil furieux dans sa direction.

-Mais c'est moi la mieux placée pour te répondre !

-Parce que tu es comme moi ?

-Oui !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "comme moi" ? Qu'est-ce que nous sommes au juste ?

-Réfléchis un peu ! s'exclama Annabeth en roulant des yeux. Je suis certaine que tu peux le deviner !

-Désolé de ne pas être aussi intelligent que toi, mais non, je n'y arrive pas !

-Pas besoin d'être Dédale pour comprendre !

Je la fixai, la bouche ouverte.

-Heu... qui est-ce qui détale ? demandai-je, perdu.

-Laisse tomber, grogna-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle avait enfin décidée de se taire alors je ramenai mon attention vers ma mère qui serrait toujour ma main, son regard plein d'eau fixant le vide.

-Maman ? Tu veux bien me répondre ?

Ma mère poussa un soupir, puis relâcha mes doigts pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

-Percy, tu... tu n'es pas un garçon ordinaire. Ton père... ton père n'était pas un homme ordinaire... ce n'était même pas un homme en fait.

Mon père n'était pas un homme ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Elle n'allait quand même pas m'annoncer que mon père était devenue une femme ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là quand même.

-Ton père est un Dieu, Percy.

-Quoi ?

D'accord. Ma mère s'était sûrement cognée la tête aujourd'hui... ou alors Annabeth l'avait drogué: il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas croire qe je descendais directement de Dieu. C'était absurde !

-Heu... maman, tu devrais peut-être allée t'étendre. Tu as l'air... heu... fatiguée ? dis-je sur le ton d'une question.

Malgré la gravité du moment, elle eut un petit rire avant de me sourire tendrement.

-Je ne suis pas fatiguée mon chérie... ni folle non plus. Je sais que ça paraît insensé, mais...

-C'est la vérité, l'interrompit Annabeth.

Elle ne savait pas que c'était très mal polie d'interrompre les gens comme ça ? Surtout lorsqu'on avait aucune envie qu'elle intervienne dans une conversation privée !

-Nous sommes des sangs-mêlés: les enfants d'un Dieu de l'Olympe et d'un mortel. D'une mortel, dans ton cas.

-Les Dieux de l'Olympe... tu veux dire : les Dieux Grecs ? Zeus, Harès, Aphrodite et tout ça ?

-Oui, répondit Annabeth avec un soupir exaspéré. Mais surtout, ne prononce pas leurs noms !

Je la fixai un long moment, affrontant son regard orageux, tentant d'y lire la vérité.

-Cest une blague ? Vous vous moquez de moi toutes les deux !

Je me levai brusquement de ma chaise, ressentant le besoin irrépréssible de bouger. J'aurais presque aimé qu'un monstre débarque à ce moment-là dans ma cuisine: ça m'aurait permis de me défouler.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai: les Dieux de l'Olympe n'était qu'un mythe. Personne ne pouvait croire qu'ils avaient réellement existés ! Personne n'était assez stupide pour ça !

Si Annabeth m'avait annoncé ça sans la présence de ma mère, je l'aurais sûrement mis à la porte à coups de pied aux fesses, fille ou pas fille, en pensant qu'elle était folle. Mais je savais que ma mère était parfaitement saine d'esprit et qu'elle ne me ferait pas une blague sur un sujet aussi grave.

Un Dieu de l'Olympe, vraiment ?

Je n'arrivais pas à croire. Malgré tout ce que j'avais vu au cours des dernières années, tous les monstres inimaginables auxquels j'avais fait face, des monstres dont je n'avais même jamais entendu parler avant, je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Je retournai m'asseoir, me laissant tomber sur ma chaise.

-C'est impossible, murmurai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne peux pas être le fils d'un Dieu ! Je suis un looser ! J'arrive à peine à obtenir la note de passage en cours, je m'attire toujours des ennuis, je n'ai presque pas d'amis à l'école...

-Tu n'es pas un looser ! protestent ma mère et Annabeth en même temps.

Ce qui est assez surprenant de la part de la seconde.

-Percy, tu n'es pas un looser, répète-t-elle d'une voix douce. Toutes ces choses que tu as dites: tes notes, tes ennuis... tous les sangs-mêlés ont ces problèmes ! Je paris qu'en plus d'être dyslexique tu as un trouble TDHA?

-Heu... ouais. Comment tu le sais ?

-Parce que plus de la moitié des sang-mêlés que j'ai rencontré à la colonie en avait un aussi ! En fait, la dyslexie vient du fait que notre cerveau est programmé pour lire le grec ancien. Et le trouble d'hyperactivité ? Ce n'en est pas un ! C'est juste que tu es fait pour combattre, pas pour rester assis sur une chaise toute la journée ! Le trouble d'attention ? Tu vois plus de choses que les simples mortels, c'est pour ça que tu as de la difficulté à focusser. Mais ça te sauve la vie pendant les combats.

Je la fixai, me sentant étrangement rassuré par ses paroles. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais presque normal.

-Tu... tu n'es pas un looser. C'est tout le contraire: tu ne réalises pas à quel point c'est exceptionnel pour un sang-mêlé de survivre seul aussi longtemps ?

J'haussai les épaules. Non, je n'en savais rien. J'ignorais même que j'étais un sang-mêlé quelques minutes auparavant.

-Tu es puissant. J'ai su que c'était toi que je cherchais dès notre première conversation. Je pouvais sentir ton pouvoir... Ton père doit être un des Douze olympiens, sûrement l'un des plus puissants.

Cela me fit réaliser que j'ignorais toujours qui était mon père. Je me tournai vers ma mère et elle comprit ma question silencieuse sans que j'aie besoin de dire un mot.

-Elle a raison. Ton père est...

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, m'empêchant d'entendre LA révélation.

-Percy ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir chez toi ! cria Grover depuis l'entrée.

Je l'entendis refermer la porte précipitamment derrière lui. J'étais content de le voir, libre et en vie, mais il arrivait au mauvais moment. Je sortis de la cuisine pour aller le retrouver. La réponse que j'allais lui faire mourrut sur mes lèvres alors que je le fixais, choqué.

Mon meilleur ami courut jusqu'au salon et il amena le divan jusque devant la porte. Cela ne me choqua même pas. Non, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je venais de découvrir.

-Grov... Grover... tes jambes...

-On a pas le temps vieux ! Elle est en route ! J'ai essayé de la ralentir, mais elle est juste derrière moi ! Il faut bloquer la porte !

Je restai figé sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement. Ma mère et Annabeth se portèrent à son aide, amenant difficilement la table pour la placer sur le sofa.

-Tu... tu es un bouc !

Grover poussa un bêlement insulté.

-Chèvre, Percy ! Je suis à moitié chèvre !

-Mais...

Un fracas à s'en casser les oreilles retentit alors quelques étages plus bas, suivit d'un hurlement horrible de femme. Le visage de mon ami pâlit un peu plus.

-Elle est arrivée.

Son air effrayé me ramena enfin à la réalité.

-Qui ça ?

-Madame Dodds. Elle est venue pour te chercher.

Un bruit bizarre, comme le battement d'ailes d'une chauve-souris, se rapprochaient lentement, montant les étages un à un. Switch, switch. Switch, switch. Je commençais à flipper moi aussi.

-Ok. On va sortir par l'escalier de secours, dans ma chambre.

Je leur fis signe de me suivre, mais je m'arrêtai devant la porte fermée, alerté par un bruit étrange. Le grondement d'un chien furieux... J'attrapai Annabeth par le poignet au moment où elle allait me dépasser pour entrer dans la pièce, la ramenant brutalement vers moi.

-Non ! Attends ! M'man... est-ce qu'une de mes profs est venue ici aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. C'est elle qui m'a dit que tu étais absent. Elle t'a ramené ton sac à dos.

-Reculez lentement, murmurai-je aux autres en faisant un pas vers l'arrière.

Peut-être que le chien n'avait pas remarqué notre présence. Peut-être qu'on pouvait battre en retrait et sortir par... par où au juste ? Nous étions pris au piège. Il ne nous restait qu'une issue, mais c'était plutôt dangereux.

Je fis un autre pas, imité par les autres.

-Ok. On va doucement jusqu'à la porte du balcon. C'est notre seule issue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta chambre Percy ? murmura Grover, le regard effrayé.

-J'en sais rien. Un cadeau de madame Dodds.

À ce moment-là, le bruit d'une personne qui cognait contre la porte d'entrée nous fit sursauter.

-PERCY JACKSON !

La voix de ma professeure résonna autour de nous, horrible, inhumaine.

-JE N'AI PAS L'INTENTION DE TE FAIRE DU MAL ! LE SEIGNEUR DES ENFERS VEUT SIMPLEMENT TE PARLER POUR TE RALIER À SA CAUSE !

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe.

-Quoi ?

Encore une personne qui me voulait dans son camp ? Ça commençait à en faire beaucoup !

-Ne l'écoute pas Percy ! Elle veut t'embobiner ! protesta aussitôt Annabeth.

-Toi aussi tu essaie de m'embobiner alors tu ne peux pas vraiment parler !

-Heu.. Percy ? dit Grover d'une voix tremblante. Le Seigneur des enfers n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un que tu as envie de rencontrer !

-Hadès ? Il m'a toujours semblé plutôt cool ! Enfin... dans les histoires !

-Ne dis pas son nom, grinça Annabeth en grimaçant. Et il est loin d'être cool ! Il va t'utiliser comme prisonnier de guerre !

Ouais, je sais. J'étais un peu fou d'hésiter. C'est juste que je me disais que le meilleur moyen de nous sortir de là était peut-être de faire ce que madame Dodds demandait. Je n'étais pas certain d'être capable de protéger ma mère et Grover. Ah ! Et Boucle d'or bien sûr. Il était hors de question qu'ils risquent la mort à cause de moi.

Madame Dodds cognait de plus en plus fort contre la porte. Elle ne tarderait pas à la défoncer... si sa créature maléfique qui attendait dans ma chambre ne nous attaquait pas avant. Je devais faire vite !

J'attrapai encore une fois le poignet d'Annabeth qui était la plus près de moi pour la rapprocher un peu plus. Je ne voulais être entendu que d'elle. Sûrement parce que j'étais dans un mode "combat", je remarquai chaque petit détail de son visage. La façon dont elle pinçait ses lèvres, la férocité qui brillait dans son regard, sa fossette au menton... et son souffle qui caressait mon visage sentait bon la menthe. Avait-elle pris un chwing-gum dans un moment aussi critique ?

-Sortez par le balcon... je vous rejoins en bas !

-On est au troisième étage Percy !

-C'est juste un peu d'escalade ! Descendez de balcon en balcon et amènez ma mère le plus loin possible d'ici ! S'il-te-plaît ! ajoutai-je en la suppliant du regard.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser seul...

-Percy ! intervint ma mère avec force. Tu viens avec nous ! Tu dois aller au camp... tu seras en sécurité. Et c'est là que ton père voulait t'envoyer !

-Je... je vous rejoins maman. Je te le promets ! Maintenant allez-y !

Je relâchai ma prise sur le poignet d'Annabeth et la poussai vers la porte du balcon. Comme si la créature de l'autre côté avait senti notre fuite, le mur tout entier qui séparait ma chambre du salon explosa, laissant place au chien le plus énorme que je n'avais jamais vu. Énorme, féroce et effrayant !

-ALLEZ-Y ! criai-je en sortant mon épée.

Je ne me retournai pas pour m'assurer qu'ils obéissaient. J'étais un peu trop occupé à chercher le meilleur moyen de me battre contre le chien qui bavait sur la moquette.

-Heu... gentil toutou. Gentil...

Ça ne marcha pas: le chien sortit les dents, son grognement faisant trembler les murs.

-Heu... madame Dodds ? dis-je, pas trop fort de peur que si je criais le chien ne m'attaque. Vous pouvez rappeler votre toutou ? Je vais me rendre !

-Ah ! Quelle bonne décision Percy Jackson !

Le chien disparut aussitôt, mais la porte de l'entrée explosa à son tour, laissant place à une créature bien plus effreyante.

Ok. Annabeth et Groover avaient eu raison: j'étais complètement fou !

Madame Dodds ressemblait maintenant à une chauve-souris géante. Elle avait des ailes immenses et un corps tout plissé. Moi qui croyais qu'elle ne pouvait être plus affreuse qu'en professeure !

-Range ton arme, siffla-t-elle en fixant son regard sur mon épée. Et rejoins-moi. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Mon maître te veut en vie. Mort, tu ne lui aies plus d'aucune utilité.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ? demandai-je en m'accrochant à mon arme.

Je n'étais pas si idiot que madame Dodds semblait le croire !

-Tu es le fils de l'un de ses ennemis. T'avoir dans son camp pourrait faire pencher la balance en sa faveur !

Je baissai lentement mon arme, la gardant le long de mon corps.

-Ok. Je suis près à rencontrer le Seigneur des enfers. Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il me laissera partir si je décide de ne pas me rallier à sa cause ?

Madame Dodds eut un ricanement à donner des frissons.

-Bien sûr que non chéri !

-C'est ce que je craignais !

Je m'élançai alors vers la porte en verre qu'Annabeth avait laissé ouverte et je sortis sur le balcon. J'espérais vraiment que les autres avaient eu le temps de s'enfuir très loin. Je passai par-dessus la balustrade et laissai pendre mes jambes. Je me balançai quelques secondes, sautant sur le balcon du dessous au moment même où je sentis les serres de Madame Dodds aggripée mes mains. Elle poussa un cri de rage et je l'entendis s'élancer dans le ciel. Bien sûr: elle avait des ailes. Elle pouvait donc voler.

Logique. Logique, mais mauvais pour moi.

Plutôt que de descendre sur l'autre balcon dessous, je pris le manche de mon épée pour détruire la porte en verre devant moi. Je n'eus besoin que de deux bons coups et je dois avouer que je fus moi-même surpris par ma force ! La vitre se fracassa, me libérant le passage.

Désolé pour mes voisins, mais c'était plutôt urgent là ! J'entrai dans leur appartement, passai devant les deux parents qui regardaient la télévision avant mon intrusion. Ils me fixaient, les yeux exorbités, encore sous le choc de ma fracassante entrée.

-Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que...

L'homme se releva, mais j'étais déjà loin.

-DÉSOLÉ ! lançai-je en sortant de leur maison. JE VOUS REMBOURSERAI TOUT ÇA !

Un jour... ajoutai-je pour moi-même. Si je sors vivant de cette histoire ! Je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse, mais quand je sortis de l'immeuble, madame Dodds m'attendait devant la porte. Son sourire sadique ne me disait rien de bon.

-Tu me déçois Percy Jackson ! Tu as brisé ta parole... et même si mon maître te veut en vie, cela ne veut pas dire que je dois te ramener avec tous tes membres !

Elle lança de nouveau ce cri à glacer le sang, puis vola vers moi, griffes sortis. Je me laissai tomber au sol au moment où elle passa au-dessus de moi, ses serres tendues et elle me manqua de peu. Je rebondis aussitôt sur mes pieds, mes mains resserant leur prise autour de la garde de mon épée. Un petit coup. Il suffisait que j'arrive à la toucher juste un peu et elle disparaîtrait en fumée. Madame Dodds chargea de nouveau vers moi avec un grondement inhumain. Cette fois, je la laissai venir à moi. J'attendis que ses griffes attrapent mon chandail et alors seulement, je fis un moulinet avec mon épée. La lame toucha l'épaule de madame Dodds qui a explosé aussitôt en gerbe de poudre jaune.

Mais j'eus à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de penser "trop facile" que déjà, le bruit du battement d'ailes de chauve-souris me fit sursauter. Mais c'était impossible ! Je venais juste d'éliminer Madame Dodds ! Je levai les yeux vers le ciel. Cette fois, ce n'était pas une, mais deux femmes-souris qui volaient vers moi.

-Il y en a combien des comme ça ? grognai-je, énervé.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me battre contre elles, même si j'étais certain de l'emporter, parce que la voiture de ma mère s'arrêta à côté de moi dans un crissement de pneus.

-Monte Percy ! cria Annabeth sur le siège conducteur.

J'obéis sans me poser de question, m'asseyant à l'avant à côté d'elle, gardant mon arme dans ma main. Grover, sur le siège arrière, nous tournait le dos, ses yeux fixés sur les deux jumelles de Madame Dodds.

-Les trois Bienvaillantes ! Il a envoyé les trois bienvaillantes ! répétait-il d'une voix tremblante.

La voiture fit un saut vers l'avant alors qu' Annabeth appuyait sur l'accélérateur. Elle essayait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait d'avancer à toute vitesse dans le trafic New-Yorkais, mais on voyait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

-Elles nous rattrapent ! hurla Grover, d'un ton si aigü que je grimacai.

-Ça va aller, tenta de la rassurer Boucle d'or. On a qu'à arriver jusqu'à la colonie...

-C'est ce qu'on se disait la dernière fois aussi et tu te souviens comme ça s'est terminé !

-Où est cette colonie ? Et... où est maman ?

Annabeth et Grover échangèrent un regard que je ne compris pas.

-Elle... ta mère ne pouvait pas nous accompagner. Comme c'est une mortelle, elle ne peut pas passer les barrières de la colonie ! Je lui ai dit de se cacher: elle est plus en sécurité loin de nous.

Je déglutis difficilement, une boule dans la gorge. Je m'en allais dans une colonie dont j'ignorais pour je ne savais combien de temps et je n'avais même pas pu dire aurevoir à ma mère.

-Elle est où cette fichue colonie ?

-À Long Island.

-Il faut prendre le transport en commun ! Il y a plein de façon de se rendre sur Long Island ! On ne réussira pas à les semer avec la voiture !

Annabeth me jeta un coup d'oeil, comme si elle était furieuse que ce soit moi qui aie eu cette idée, puis elle hocha la tête.

-Tu as raison. Si on les oblige à revenir sur la terre ferme, ça nous donnera un avantage.

-Le métro ! Si on prend le métro, elles auront du mal à nous suivre parmi la foule !

-OK. Je me range dès que je vois une entrée... tu sauras comment aller jusqu'à Long Island? me demanda-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise de demander de l'aide.

J'haussai les épaules, faussement désinvolte.

-Hey ! Je suis un vrai New-Yorkais ! Bien sûr que je sais comment me rendre à Long Island en métro ! Et il devrait y avoir une entrée pour le métro dans quelques secondes...

Juste comme je finissais ma phrase, je vis en effet la pancarte écrit Metro. Annabeth poussa un juron en grec ancien qu'étrangement je compris parfaitement.

-Il n'y a pas de place ici pour se garer !

-On s'en fou ! grognai-je en roulant des yeux. Freine brusquement et abandonnons la voiture ici... on aura l'avantage de l'effet de surprise.

Annabeth me lança un regard assassin.

-Ne me dis pas quoi faire !

-Pas le choix: tu ne trouves pas par toi-même ! répliquai-je du tac au tac.

-Je vis à la colonie depuis que j'ai 7 ans ! J'ai été formé pour affronter des situations comme celle-ci !

-Ah ! Et combien en as-tu affronté jusqu'à maintenant ?

Son visage s'empoupra et elle pinça les lèvres. Je sus que j'avais visé dans le mile.

-Alors ? insistai-je.

-Je suis la fille d'Athéna, déesse de la sagesse et la stratégie guerrière. Imaginer des plans, c'est mon domaine !

-Vraiment ? Athéna ? Surprenant ! J'aurais plutôt cru... je sais pas moi... Hermès ? Dianysos ? ou même un de ces Dieux mineurs qui n'a presque pas de pouvoir...

-Tu es vraiment le garçon le plus agaçant que...

-Heu.. les gars ? nous interrompit timidement Grover. On a passé tout droit !

Ce fut à mon tour de pousser un juron, en français cette fois.

-Pas grave ! Il y en a à tous les coins de rue ici !

-On aura pas le temps: elles sont sur nous ! cria mon ami.

Une secousse secoua méchamment la voiture et je devinai que l'une des chauve-souris géante s'était posée sur le toit. Une deuxième secousse m'envoya valser contre la fenêtre et je poussai un grognement furieux: ces maudites créatures commençaient à m'agacer royalement.

-Elles vont nous attraper avant même que nous ayons fait un pas ! On ne peut pas s'arrêter maintenant !

-Tu t'arrêtes à la prochaine entrée, comme prévu ! ordonnai-je d'un ton qui n'admettait pas la réplique. Je m'occupe des monstres !

J'ouvris ma fenêtre, pris mon épée, puis fis de mon mieux pour grimper sur le toit de la voiture de ma mère qui me tuerait si elle me voyait à cet instant.

-Qu'est-ce que... il est fou ! entendis-je Boucle d'or dire.

-Non. Seulement légèrement impulsif ?

Je n'écoutai pas plus leur conversation parce que les deux folles furieuses se jetèrent sur moi. Je les fis battre en retraite avec mon épée, mais je me doutais que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. La voiture bougeait trop rapidement pour que je sois solide sur mes pieds et comme mes adversaires pouvaient voler, elles avaient un sérieux avantage. Chaque fois que je passais près de les toucher avec ma lame, elles s'envolaient pour éviter mes coups.

Mon plan était simple: les attaquer aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour les empêcher de m'attaquer à leur tour... puis les occuper seulement le temps que Grover et Annabeth entre dans la bouche de métro. Ensuite, il ne me resterait plus qu'à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait (ce qui était le cas) en espérant arriver à les semer. Ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin, en plein milieu de la rue, provoquant quelques coups de klaxon, et je vis Grover détaler bien plus vite qu'un humain normal n'aurait pu le faire. Mais où était donc Annabeth ?

Je sentis une serre se refermer sur mon chandail et lorsque je levai mon épée pour repousser mon assaillant, une autre paire de griffe attrapa mon poignet. Mon moment de distraction allait me coûter cher.

-Beau combat mon chou, dit l'une des créatures avec une voix identique à celle de Madame Dods. Mais complètement inutile.

-Pas totalement ! s'écria une voix sur ma gauche.

Et la créature qui avait parlé explosa sous mes yeux ébahis. Malgré mon étonnement, je n'avais rien perdu de mes réflexes et maintenant que mon bras était libre, je m'en servis pour réduire la dernière créature en poussière. Je pris quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle, puis sautai en bas de la voiture.

-Pas mal Boucle d'or ! lançai-je en regardant autour de moi à la recherche d'un indice qui me révélerait où était Annabeth.

-Pas mal ?

La voix surgit, à quelques pas de moi.

-Je te signale que je viens de te sauver la vie !

-Mouais ! Si on veut ! Allons retrouver Grover maintenant ! ajoutai-je aussitôt, sentant qu'elle avait envie d'argumenter.

Annabeth enleva sa casquette et je l'entraînai dans les escaliers bondés qui menaient au rail de métro. Je donnai les dernières pièces qui me restaient pour passer les barrières, puis je tentai de retrouver Grover dans la foule tout de même nombreuse à cette heure du soir.

-Lorsqu'on l'aura retrouver, est-ce qu'on retourne à la voiture ?

-Non. On suit le plan, comme prévu. Lorsqu'elles reviendront, les Bienvaillantes auront plus de mal à retrouver notre trace dans le métro qu'avec la voiture de ta mère !

-Attends ! Attends ! Quand elles reviendront ?

Je la fixai, sans y croire.

-Elles sont mortes, non ?

Annabeth poussa un soupir et secoua la tête, dépitée. Je dois avouer que je l'étais aussi à l'idée que les batgirls allaient revenir !

-Mais je les ai vu se réduire en poussière ! protestai-je avec force.

-Les montres ne meurent jamais Percy ! Lorsqu'un héros les tue, ils retournent au Tartare où ils se reforment lentement... certains mettent plusieurs centainres d'années pour y arriver. Ce n'est pas le cas des Bienvaillantes ! Elles sont au service du Dieu des morts lui-même...

-Super ! Et si elles m'avaient tué, je serais mort définitivement ou je me serais reformé ?

-Mort et enterré. Définitivement. Heureusement, ce n'est pas arrivé !

Je levai un sourcil, étonné.

-Heureusement ? répétai-je, d'un ton moqueur.

À mon grand étonnement, Annabeth rougit, comme si ma question la mettait mal à l'aise.

-Je me serais fait tapper sur les doigts si tu étais mort alors que je devais te protéger et te ramener à la colonie. On a besoin de toi là-bas alors ce n'est pas le temps de te faire tuer !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, en souriant, amusé.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas crever !

-Hey les gars ! cria Grover, en agitant les bras dans tous les sens, pris au milieu de la foule qui se dirigeaient vers le métro qui allait dans Manhattan.

Annabeth se dirigea vers lui et je lui emboîtai le pas, marchant à ses côtés.

-Au fait, dis-je à voix basse en fixant le sol, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Elle se tourna vers moi, étonnée, puis un sourire éclaira son visage. C'était le premier véritable sourire qu'elle avait depuis notre rencontre et je dois avouer qu'elle était plus que jolie comme ça. Belle. Simplement belle. Je ne trouvais pas d'autres mots pour la décrire.

-Je ne dirai pas que ça m'a fait plaisir, mais... ce n'était rien. Entre demi-dieux, on doit se soutenir !

-Ouais, j'imagine. Et il y en a beaucoup des demi-dieux à cette colonie ?

Le visage d'Annabeth se ferma aussitôt.

-Beaucoup moins maintenant. La guerre nous a... divisé.

J'aurais aimé lui demander plus d'explication, je les méritais après tout, mais comme nous arrivions à côté de Grov, je décidai de me taire. Je ne voulais pas ranimer l'animosité entre mon meilleur ami et Boucle d'or. Notre bataille leur avait fait oublié.

En apparence, du moins.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé les gars ? demanda nerveusement mon ami en jetant des coups d'oeil autour de lui.

Ce qui était inutile puisque personne ne semblait faire attention à ses jambes de chèvre. J'imagine qu'à New-York, les gens avaient vu des choses plus étranges qu'un adolescent déguisé en bouc !

-Elles sont ko. Pour l'instant.

-Parfait.

-Le métro pour Staten Island passe tous les 15 minutes. On a qu'à attendre un peu et...

-En parlant de ça, m'interrompit Grover, je crois qu'on devrait prendre une autre direction.

Il semblait de plus en plus nerveux.

-Quoi ? s'écria Annabeth, aussitôt sur la défensive.

-Où veux-tu aller ? demandai-je, beaucoup plus zen.

-On prend le métro pour se rendre à la gare... puis on embarque dans un train jusqu'au... jusqu'à une autre destination, loin de New-York. Là où se cache mes alliés. Il faut que tu viennes avec nous Percy, on a besoin de demi-dieux comme toi pour combattre !

-NON ! Percy doit venir avec moi à la colonie ! Il doit nous aider à arrêter cette guerre ! s'opposa aussitôt Annabeth.

-C'est en m'accompagnant qu'il va contribuer à arrêter la guerre entre les Dieux !

Mon ami mit sa main, ou doit-on dire sa patte?, sur mon épaule.

-Je ne peux rien t'expliquer pour l'instant, mais tu dois me faire confiance Percy. Viens avec moi.

Je fixai Grover, me sentant coupable de ce que je suis sur le point de faire, mais... je sentais que c'était la bonne chose. Je devais aller à la colonie. C'est ce que ma mère veut... c'était ce que mon père voulait. Et peut-être même que je vais le rencontrer.

-Je te fais confiance Grov, mais je dois accompagner Annabeth. Il faut que j'aille à cette colonie, que je comprenne... que je sache qui est mon père...

Boucle d'or pousse un soupir, soulagée et Grover me jette un regard de chien battu qui me fait me sentir encore plus mal.

-Je suis désolé vieux...

-Alors je t'accompagne !

-Heu... tu es certain ?

-Grover, intervint Boucle d'or, tu sais ce qu'ils vont te faire si tu reviens... ils n'ont pas de pitié pour les traîtres...

-Je prends le risque ! Je viens avec Percy: je suis son protecteur.

Nous échangeons un regard et je hoche la tête. À la vérité, je suis soulagé que Grover m'accompagne. Je sais que je pourrai compter sur lui en cas de problème. Pour ce qui est de sa punition, je suis certain qu'on pourra s'arranger en temps et lieux. Les Dieux ne doivent pas être si mesquins, non ?

Le métro arriva alors dans le boucan habituel et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent devant nous, je fus le premier à entrer.

"C'est parti ! "


	5. la guerre des trois

**BOnjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé de belles fêtes et je vous souhaite une belle année 2013 ! ;) Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à écrire ce chapitre avant Noel mais je suis tout de même heureuse d'arriver à vous le livrer avant mon retour au travail. C'est un chapitre avec beaucoup moins d'Action et plus de blabla. Blabla nécessaire pour bien comprendre l'histoire. Vous trouverez donc réponse à toutes vos questions. Ou presque. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

**CHAPITRE 5 **

Nous n'étions partis que depuis quinze minutes et déjà, je me demandais si j'avais pris la bonne décision. Comme d'habitude, j'avais agi sur un coup de tête, une impulsion, sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir. L'air nerveux de Grover, qui avait même commencé à mâcher son sac à dos juste avant de s'endormir, la tête contre la vitre et la bouche grande ouverte, me faisait douter. Et si les Dieux n'étaient pas gentils ? S'ils punissaient Grover de mort ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Si mon père était quarément naze et que finalement, je regrettais de l'avoir rencontré ?

Le trajet jusqu'au plus près de la pointe de Long Island prenait plus d'une heure... il me restait encore 45 minutes à me prendre la tête.

-Tu as pris la bonne décision, lança Boucle d'or, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

Assise à côté de Grover, face à moi, elle me fixait de son regard orageux.

-J'en suis pas si sûr, marmonnai-je en réponse.

Je poussai un soupir, puis me laissai tomber dans mon banc, allongeant mes jambes pour les placer à côté d'elle, croisées.

-Surtout ne te gêne pas.

-Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention !

Elle grogna, mais ne dit rien, n'ayant sûrement pas envie de débuter une nouvelle dispute. Dommage.

-Alors, parle-moi de la colonie. À quoi est-ce que je dois m'attendre ?

-C'était un endroit vraiment chouette avant, répondit Annabeth avec un air nostalgique. Les enfants de Demi-Dieux pouvaient y habiter, apprendre à se battre, recevoir des quêtes. C'est le seul endroit où nous étions en sécurité et ou l'on pouvait se sentir... chez soi !

Elle se tut, perdue dans ses pensées. J'attendis un instant, mais la patience n'est pas mon point fort alors j'insistai:

-Et maintenant ?

-À l'origine, il y avait douze bungalows. Ils représentaient les...

-Les douze Dieux de l'Olympe ? devinai-je.

Ce qui sembla l'agacer royalement. Je lui sortis mon plus beau sourire.

-C'est ça ?

-Oui, mais si tu veux que je te raconte, tu vas devoir me laisser parler.

-D'accord, d'accord. Pas besoin de t'emporter Boucle d'or !

Elle me lança un regard assassin, mais ne me reprit pas sur son surnom. Elle commençait peut-être à s'y faire.

-Donc... il y avait douze bungalows, pour douze Dieux de l'Olympe. Ils n'étaient pas tous habités parce que certaines Déesses ont fait voeu de chasteté et que les trois Grands avaient fait un pacte, promettant de ne plus avoir d'enfants avec des mortels... Le bungalow d'Hermès étaient le plus nombreux: tous les indéterminés y habitaient et les enfants de Dieux mineurs aussi...

-Les indéterminés ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

-Ceux qui ignorent qui est leur parent divin, soupira-t-elle en réponse. Ils étaient une vingtaine en tout à s'entasser dans le bungalow d'Hermès lorsque je suis arrivée, il y a presque 10 ans. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que les deux fils d'Hermès. Les autres ont tous désertés... c'est la même chose pour les enfants d'Héphaïstos. Un matin, on s'est levé et ils avaient disparus. Sur ordre de leur père sûrement, lorsqu'il a changé de camp. Et les enfants d'Aphrodite, bon ce n'est pas une grosse perte, mais quand même ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette Déesse de rien du tout allait nous trahir pour rejoindre son mari ! Ils ne sont pas en très bons termes habituellement, il n'accepte pas vraiment le fait qu'elle le trompe avec Arès...

Je levai les mains en l'air pour faire taire ce long monologue. Annabeth comprit le message : elle ferma enfin sa bouche et me lança un regard surpris. Ouf ! Il était temps ! Je commençais à avoir mal à la tête !

-Écoute, ne le prend pas mal surtout, mais... je n'écoute plus depuis que tu as parlé des fils d'Hermès ! C'est plutôt dur à suivre et j'ai l'impression que tu racontes tout à l'envers !

-Humpf ! Pas du tout ! C'est toi qui ne te concentre pas !

Elle avait pris un ton froid et dur, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il était évident que je l'avais vexé.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut jamais rien vous dire sans que vous en faîtes un drame ? demandai-je, pour moi-même, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-À qui le vous fait-il référence ?

-Vous, les filles !

-Ne me compare pas à ta _petite amie_, cracha-t-elle d'un ton insulté qui me surpris.

-Ce n'est pas à elle que je te comparais... mais à toutes les autres filles ! Rachel, elle, est différente !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

-Rien d'autre que ce que j'ai dit : Rachel et toi, vous êtes à l'opposée l'une de l'autre ! C'est tout !

-Et ta Rachel, sera-t-elle heureuse d'apprendre que tu es parti sans lui dire ?

Je me renfrognai, ignorant délibéremment sa question. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça. Je savais que Rachel comprendrait, si elle ne savait pas déjà ce que j'avais fait: j'étais prêt à parier qu'elle l'avait vu dans l'une de ses visions. Il n'empêche, je me sentais tout de même coupable d'avoir pris la fuite comme ça.

Je ramenai mon attention vers Annabeth qui m'ignorait délibéremment, faisant comme si je n'existais pas.

-Je suis désolé Boucle d'or...

De nouveau, elle me fusilla du regard et je me repris:

-Annabeth. Je suis désolé Annabeth, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je dis toujours ce que je pense, sans vraiment réfléchir avant... tu vas devoir t'y faire ! Et même si tu sembles me détester, bien que j'ignore pourquoi...

-Ce n'est pas ça ! protesta-t-elle aussitôt, ce qui me rassura pour une raison obscure. Je ne te déteste pas. C'est seulement que tu es tellement agaçant parfois !

-Ouais, ça, j'avais compris. Merci. Mais même si je t'agace et que tu me tombes sur les nerfs, je suis quand même ici. Je t'ai fait confiance et je t'ai suivi... est-ce que ça ne mérite pas au moins quelques réponses ?

Elle haussa les épaules, mais ramena ses yeux troublant vers moi.

-Parle-moi de la guerre, murmurai-je, pour ne pas être entendu des autres passagers. Qui est en guerre et quel rôle suis-je supposé jouer dans tout ça ?

Annabeth s'avança au bout de son siège et se pencha vers moi. Je l'imitai, me retrouvant ainsi à quelques millimètres à peine de son visage.

-Ça a commencé il y a deux ans, lorsque l'éclair a été volé.

-L'éclair ? Tu veux dire...

-L'éclair du roi des Dieux. Le centre de son pouvoir. Il avait disparu. Bien sûr, il a accusé son frère, celui qui règne sur la mer, de l'avoir volé dans le but de prendre sa place sur le trône. Et le frère en question croyait que son autre frère, celui qui reste sous terre, l'avait fait dans le seul but de le faire accuser et de déclencher une guerre entre les Dieux. Finalement, trois demi-Dieux sont partis en Quête, à la recherche de l'Éclair et ils l'ont ramené à temps pour éviter le pire. On a jamais su la fin mot de l'histoire; on a jamais découvert qui l'avait volé, alors même s'ils ont fait la paix, la relation restait tendue entre les trois Grands.

-Mais ça toujours été le cas, non ? Il y a toujours des querelles entre eux... enfin, dans les histoires !

-Oui, mais là, c'est différent. Poséidon et Zeus se sont déclarés la guerre. Ils ont obligés les autres Dieux a choisir leurs camps. Hadès a choisi son propre camp: il est furieux d'être toujours mis de côté et il veut lui aussi régner sur l'Olympe ! Le ciel et la mer se battent... et ils sont prêts à tout pour l'emporter ! Ils se fichent des conséquences que cela peut avoir pour le monde des mortels !

Elle était si énervée qu'elle en oubliait même de ne pas prononcer leurs noms... alors qu'elle ne cessait de me casser la tête avec ça depuis notre rencontre ! Je décidai de ne pas relever, ayant trop de questions qui me passaient par la tête.

-Donc, les trois Grands sont en guerre pour le règne de l'Olympe. Et Athéna ? Elle a décidé de se ranger auprès de...

-Son père, bien sûr. Elle n'a pas une très bonne relation avec les deux autres, particulièrement Poséidon. D'ailleurs, la colonie des sangs-mêlés est sous le contrôle de Zeus. C'est pour ça que tous les enfants de ceux qui ont changé de camp ont pris la fuite...

-Attends une minute !

Une pensée horrible venait de traverser mon esprit.

-Et si je suis l'enfant de... Héphaïstos par exemple ? Que vont-ils me faire ? Je ne crois pas qu'on m'acceuillera à bras ouverts !

-Tu te trompes: nous essayons de ramener les demi-dieux dans notre camp: tous les demi-dieux, pour faire pencher la balance entre notre faveur. Si tu décides de rester avec nous, et si tu ne nous trahis pas, tout le monde sera ravi de ton arrivée. Peu importe qui est ton parent divin.

-Et Grover ? Pour qui se bat-il ? Poséidon ?

Vu ce qu'il avait dit d'Hadès chez moi, je doutais qu'il se soit rangé dans son camp. Annabeth se retourna un instant pour jeter un coup d'oeil à notre ami endormi.

-Les esprits de la nature qui peuvent se déplacer et tous les satyres ont rejoint la seule Déesse neutre dans ce conflit: dame Artémis.

-Mais... Grov a dit qu'ils avaient besoin de moi pour combattre !

-Artémis a une idée bien à elle sur la cause de cette guerre, m'expliqua Annabeth qui semblait soudain mal à l'aise... j'irais même jusqu'à dire nerveuse. Elle croit que les trois camps ont un ennemi en commun; un ennemi trop content de les voir s'entretuer.

-Qui ça ?

Annabeth secoua la tête, son regard me suppliant de ne pas insister.

-Je l'ignore. Personne n'a jamais voulu nous le dire, mais c'est un ennemi si effrayant que les autres Dieux refusent d'en entendre parler.

-Mais tu as une petite idée, non ?

Je penchai la tête de côté pour pouvoir me rapprocher encore un peu d'elle, si près que nos nez se frôlaient.

-On ignore même si ce que dit Artémis est vrai, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étrangement rauque. Zeus, lui, n'y croit pas.

-Mais je paris que ta mère, elle, y croit.

-Elle essaie de ramener son père à la raison... quand elle a le temps. Parce qu'elle est tellement occupée à nous défendre contre les attaques de nos ennemis qu'elle n'a pas souvent l'occasion de le faire.

-Si elle croit qu'Artémis a raison... alors pourquoi se battre contre elle ?

-Nous ne nous battons pas contre elle. Mais nous ne nous battons pas avec elle. Nous devrions prendre la moitié de nos effectifs, déjà pas si nombreux, et nous serions assuré de perdre la guerre des Trois.

-Et moi ? Pourquoi t'être autant battue pour que je rejoigne votre camp ?

Elle rougit, lui donnant un air adorable. Je souris, presque malgré moi, et son visage s'enflamma encore un peu.

-Ce n'est pas moi ! protesta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas moi qui voulais... je veux dire... on m'a demandé de te ramener à tout prix à la colonie. Je... j'ai... j'ignore pourquoi !

-Hey les mecs ! dit soudain la voix endormi de Grover. Est-ce qu'on est arrivé ?

Je me reculai précipitamment, tout comme Annabeth, me sentant comme si je venais d'être pris en flagrant déli.

-Dans quelques minutes Grov. Tu peux... heu... dormir encore.

-Ok vieux.

Puis il poussa un profond ronflement et retomba dans le sommeil. J'échangeai un regard amusé avec Boucle d'or, mais je me détournai rapidement, me sentant encore une fois coupable.

J'avais bien été pris en flagrant déli. J'avais flirté avec elle, moi qui ne flirtais jamais avec les filles. Je veux dire... jamais, comme dans jamais. C'est Rachel qui avait tout fait pour qu'on se mette ensemble. J'étais trop coincé pour faire un pas vers elle. Pourtant, j'avais essayé de charmer Annabeth pour qu'elle réponde à mes questions ! Je l'avais fait sans le réaliser, mais je me sentais quand même minable. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça avait fonctionné !

-Heu... une fois arrivé, on en aura pour au moins une heure de marche, lança-t-elle pour briser le silence pesant qu'il y avait entre nous.

Je lui jetai un regard en biais et vis qu'elle passait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bouclés.

-J'espère que la bataille ne t'a pas trop épuisée.

J'haussai les épaules; je me sentais en pleine forme.

-Pas du tout. J'ai l'habitude maintenant.

Elle hésita un instant, comme si elle se demandait si elle avait envie de relancer la conversation avec moi, puis elle me demanda, brûlant visiblement de curiosité:

-Alors c'est arrivé souvent... que tu doives combattre des monstres ?

-Quand j'étais petit, il est arrivé quelques trucs étranges, mais aucune attaque en règle. Puis en veillissant, c'est devenu plus fréquent. Depuis l'année dernière, je passe rarement un mois sans une attaque en règle.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as fait pour survivre aussi longtemps ! Même avec ta force... et ton épée... D'ailleurs, comment as-tu eu ton épée ?

Je sortis mon stylo-bille de ma poche pour l'observer, me rappelant le jour où je l'avais trouvé. C'était il y a deux ans. Comme souvent, je m'étais levé en retard pour les cours et j'avais fourré mes cahiers et mes crayons à toute vitesse dans mon sac à dos. Au moment de sortir de ma chambre, j'avais marché sur un stylo que j'avais oublié. Je l'avais ramassé et l'avais mis dans ma poche de pantalon.

Cette journée-là, j'avais été attaqué par un géant à un oeil qui était cannibal. Il était vraiment fort et il m'avait envoyé contre le mur. Le stylo avait roulé hors de ma poche et en désespoir de cause, je m'en étais emparé. Peut-être que je pouvais le lui planter dans son immense oeil ? Mais au moment où il avait touché ma main, pile à l'instant où le cyclope s'élançait pour me bouffer, le stylo s'était transformé en une longue épée de bronze.

J'ignorais donc d'où venait mon épée, mais depuis que je l'avais reçue, je ne m'en étais jamais départi. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Je l'expliquai à Annabeth qui resta un long moment songeuse.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est un cadeau... d'un Dieu qui connaissait ton existence et voulait t'aider.

-Mon père ?

-Peut-être bien.

Le métro arriva enfin à destination. Je réveillai Grover à la hâte et je sortis derrière les quelques passagers encore présents.

-Et maintenant ? demandai-je à mes compagnons. Où va-t-on ?

-Il faut continuer vers le Nord, sur les petites routes jusqu'à la forêt et on arrivera à la limite de la colonie.

Il nous restait beaucoup de chemin à faire, et la nuit était tombée: nous nous mîmes donc en route, marchant d'un pas rapide en silence parce que toute conversation nous aurait ralenti. Je craignais une nouvelle attaque, un nouvel obstacle, mais lorsque nous nous sommes engouffrés dans une route plus étroite, bordée de fermes et de collines boisées, rien encore ne nous avait attaqué.

-Allez ! Nous y sommes presque ! nous encouragea Annabeth avec un sourire, heureuse d'être de retour chez elle.

Grover, lui, semblait de plus en plus angoissé à mesure que nous approchions de la colonie. Il n'arrêtait pas de lâcher de drôle de bêlements. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, soucieux.

-Si tu as changé d'avis, tu peux faire demi-tour. Je comprendrais que tu n'es pas envie de faire face à la colère de Zeus...

-Bêêêê ! Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Percy !

-Je suis heureux que tu viennes avec moi... juste que je voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis par ma faute !

-Ça va aller, intervint Annabeth. Je suis certaine que tout le monde sera heureux de revoir Grover. Il sera bien acceuilli. On fera tout en notre pourvoir pour que ce soit le cas !

C'était loin de ce qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt, mais je compris qu'elle voulait seulement calmer les angoisses de notre ami. Elle me lança un regard sans équivoque et j'acquiesai aussitôt.

-Bien sûr ! On expliquera à tout le monde que tu as changé de côté et que tu veux te battre avec nous maintenant.

-Bonne idée ! s'exclama Annabeth. On a qu'à dire qu'on a croisé Grover par hasard, alors que je te ramenais vers le camp. Il cherchait à rejoindre la colonie...

-C'est gentil les amis, mais je n'ai pas envie de mentir.

-Grov ! Il faut que tu mentes...

-Les Dieux savent toujours ce que tu as en tête Percy. Non. Je vais dire la vérité et affronter les conséquences. Je suis persuadé que le Seigneur Zeus sera... compréhensif.

Mais il était loin d'en sembler persuadé et je me faisais toujours du souci pour lui lorsqu'Annabeth pointa un doigt vers une colline où trônait un pin immense et elle m'expliqua que c'était les limites de la colonie.

-Est-ce que c'est...

-Un dragon ? m'interrompit Annabeth en souriant. Oui. Allez, viens !

Sûrement sans en avoir conscience, elle me prit la main et m'entraîna aux pas de course vers mon nouveau chez moi. Je passai devant l'immense arbre où était enroulé le dragon, dormant paisiblement, et je me retrouvai devant un comité d'acceuil :une vingtaine de jeunes nous attendait, leurs armes pointées vers nous. Instinctivement, mes doigts se resserrèrent sur ceux d'Annabeth et je la repoussai derrière moi. Je l'entendis pousser un soupir d'agacement devant mon attitude, mais je ne lui accordai aucune attention. Je portai ma main à ma poche pour en sortir mon arme. Les doigts d'Annabeth se posèrent sur mon bras pour m'en empêcher.

-Non Percy, me souffla-t-elle. Ne fais pas ça.

-Alors dis-leurs de baisser leurs armes, grognai-je en réponse.

La ligne de demi-dieux se sépara alors en deux pour laisser passer un homme immense... non, ce n'était pas un homme. Il avait la tête et le torse d'un homme, mais le reste de son corps était celui d'un cheval. Un centaure.

-Ah ! Annabeth, ma chère !

Il fit un sourire, heureux de la revoir, puis posa son regard sur moi.

-Tu as réussi ta mission ! Tu ramènes même un pensionnaire supplémentaire !

Je sentis Grover gigoter dans mon dos.

-Heu... bonsoir Chiron.

-Grover, je suis ravi de te revoir. J'imagine que tu m'expliqueras la raison de ta présence ici plus tard. Combattants, vous pouvez baisser vos armes. Personne ici n'est un ennemi.

Les jeunes derrière lui s'exécutèrent et la plupart s'éloignèrent alors que le centaure, Chiron, s'avançait vers nous. Je baissai ma main, n'ayant aucune envie de me battre contre lui, mais les doigts d'Annabeth restèrent fermement accrochés dans ma chair. Je grimaçai.

-Hey Boucle d'or ! Tu peux me lâcher: je n'ai pas l'intention d'attaquer quelqu'un.

-Oh ! Oui... hum... désolée.

Elle me lâcha et recula d'un pas. Chiron s'arrêta face à moi et m'examina longuement, les sourcils froncés, avant qu'un sourire bienvaillant n'éclaire son visage.

-Bienvenue à la colonie...

-Percy. Percy Jackson, monsieur. Heu... centaure... enfin... voyez !

Heureusement, il ne semblait pas être rancunier et ma maladresse le fit rire.

-Percy. Nous t'attendons depuis un moment maintenant. Viens avec moi à la Grande Maison: quelqu'un veut absolument te voir.

-Heu, d'accord.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule, à Grover et Annabeth qui m'encouragèrent d'un signe de tête, puis je suivis Chiron. Je descendis la colline et traversai la colonie. Comme nous étions arrivés en plein milieu de la nuit, je ne pus rien voir d'intéressant, hormis des silhouettes de ce qui devait être les bungalows. Je devrais attendre le lendemain sûrement pour la visite guidée ! J'arrivai finalement devant une grande maison qui ressemnblait à une ferme. Elle brillait dans l'obscurité, toutes les fenêtres étant éclairées. Une immense terrasse en faisait le tour et, tout au bout, deux hommes étaient assis à une table et jouaient une partie de cartes.

-Seigneur Zeus, dit Chiron d'une voix formelle.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers nous. L'un portait une chemise à fleurs ridicule et semblait avoir un peu trop bu. J'espèrais sincèrement que ce n'était pas Zeus. L'autre avait une barbe bien taillée et des yeux couleur de pluie. Ouais. Assurément, c'était lui, le Roi de l'Olympe. Tout dans son mantien, dans son visage, l'indiquait.

-Le garçon que vous attendiez est ici.

Et il me poussa dans le dos pour m'obliger à monter les escaliers et à rejoindre les deux hommes qui nous regardaient à présent.

-Seigneur Zeus, dis-je en m'inclinant maladroitement devant lui.

Il m'observa, encore plus longtemps que Chiron ne l'avait fait. Je restai à moitié-accroupi, attendant qu'il me donne la permission de me relever, trouvant que c'était incroyablement long. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

-Relève-toi petit.

J'obéis et Zeus se leva de sa chaise. Il s'avança vers moi, puis pose une main sur mon épaule.

-Il y a longtemps que je veux te rencontrer... mon fils.

**Oui, oui. je vous laisse là-dessus ! Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews que je lis attentivement... cette fois, je vais essayer de prendre le temps d'y répondre ! Dites-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé et on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ! **


	6. J'ai un rendez-vous sous la douche

**BOnjour tout le monde ! J,espère que vous allez bien ! Moi, comme d'habitude, je cours après le temps ! lol J'ai quand même réussi à vous écrire un petit chapitre... j'en reviens à des chapitres un peu plus courts si je veux arriver à poster à intervalles réguliers, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. **

**Percy est arrivé à la colonie donc pendant quelques chapitres, il n'y aura pas vraiment d'action. Je vais me concentrer sur le développement de l'intrigue, l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages et sur la relation Percy et Annabeth. Je ne sais pas si vous allez en être déçu ou... heureux ! Vous me le direz à la fin ! Haha ! :P **

**J'ai aussi sauté la conversation entre Percy et son père (est-il vraiment son père oui ou non ? ça, c'est à vous de deviner, je crois avoir laissé suffisamment d'indices !) parce que ça aurait été du blabla un peu répétitif. **

**Sur ce, je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire. On se retrouve en bas ! **

**CHAPITRE 6**

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, je mis un moment à me rappeller où j'étais... et encore plus longtemps à admettre que je n'étais pas dans un cauchemar. Ce n'est pas que je regrettais de m'être rendu à la colonie, juste que j'avais un sentiment d'opression, un mauvais pressentiment. Je n'étais pas à ma place. Puis il faut dire que le bungalow des enfants de Zeus était tout sauf acceuillant. Au-dessus de lui, le plafond était décoré de nuages qui passaient du blanc au noir d'orage, le tout accompagné de grondement et de puissant coup de tonerre.

Autour de moi, c'était le vide. Le bungalow était vide de tout meuble, il n'y avait même pas de salle de bain ! J'avais dormi sur un sleeping bag, à même le sol. Chiron m'avait promis que dès ce soir, j'aurais un lit de camp, mais pour l'instant... j'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit. Et surtout, surtout, il y avait cette maudite statue de mon père qui me fixait de son oeil furieux depuis le milieu de la pièce. Disons que je fus plus qu'heureux lorsqu'on vint cogner à ma porte pour me dire que c'était l'heure de déjeuner.

Je réajustai du mieux que je le pouvais les vêtements que je portais depuis trop longtemps maintenant, je remis mes chaussures et je courus littéralement jusqu'à l'extérieur. Une fille m'attendait devant la porte. Je m'arrêtai, surpris que ce ne soit ni Annabeth ni Grover.

-Heu... salut.

-Salut ! Je suis Piper ! Je me suis portée volontaire pour te faire visiter la colonie ! Tu es partant ?

J'haussai les épaules. Ça valait mieux que de rester dans cet endroit.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

Je refermai derrière moi et la fille, Piper, me fit un sourire éclatant. Puis elle sembla m'observer avec plus d'attention et elle grimaça. Sympa.

-Je vais commencer par t'amener au bungalow d'Hermès et ensuite, je te montrerai les douches. Tu as une mine affreuse.

Je levai les yeux au ciel: ça n'avait rien de surprenant.

-Et ben, comme on a essayé de m'enlever pour m'amener ici, que je me suis battue contre Annabeth deux fois en moins de 24 heures, que j'ai été attaqué par ce qu'on appelle des Bienvaillantes... et que j'ai appris que Zeus est mon père ! Pas étonnant que j'ai mauvaise mine !

-Tu n'as pas l'air ravi.

Elle n'avait pas dit ça d'un ton désapprobateur, mais plutôt compréhensif. Ça donnait l'impression qu'elle savait ce que je vivais, qu'elle était déjà passé par là.

J'enfonçai les mains dans mes poches.

-Je préfère ne pas en parler. Tu es la fille d'un des trois Grands toi aussi ?

-Oh non ! Pas du tout ! Je suis une indéterminée ! dit-elle en rougissant d'embarras. Allez, viens.

Elle se mit en route, coupant court à la conversation. Dans la lumière du jour, j'arrivais à distinguer les douze bungalow qui représentaient les douze Dieux de l'Olympe. Je compris que celui à côté du mien, reflet féminin du bungalow qui était désormais le mien, devait être celui de la déesse Héra. Pour les autres, j'étais un peu perdu. Il y avait un bungalow argenté, un autre au toît couvert de gazon, un avait au moins 10 cheminées. Je n'avais aucune idée des Dieux qu'Ils étaient censés représenter, mais plusieurs d'entre eux semblaient abandonné. Le spectacle n'avait rien de réjouissant.

Piper m'entraîna vers le dernier bungalow de gauche, le numéro 11, le plus vieux et le plus décrépi. Au-dessus de la porte, il y avait ce symbole qu'ont les médecins. Un caducé je crois.

-Nous y voici ! lança Piper avec enthousiasme. As-tu quelque chose de précieux dans les poches ?

Je les tâtonnai pour en être certain, mais comme je le pensais, je n'avais même pas un dollar en petit monnaie et quelques vieux papiers.

-Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais fou.

-C'est le bungalow d'Hermès.

-Oh !

Je vérifiai encore, pour être certain, mais j'avais laissé mon stylo-épée à côté de mon lit improvisé.

-On peut y aller. À part mes vêtements, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait me voler !

Piper roula des yeux, mais un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

-Ne dis pas ça devant eux : ça pourrait leur donner des idées !

-Eux qui ?

Elle ne répondit pas à ma question et ouvrit la porte du bungalow. À l'intérieur, c'était le chaos. Trois garçons jouaient au football avec ce qui semblait être un casque datant de l'Antiquité, fourni de deux ailes blanches qui lui permettait de voler avec difficulté. Les garçons s'amusaient à attraper le casque, à se le lancer, avant de le laisser s'échapper pour mieux le rattraper ensuite. Il y avait des vêtements dans tous les coins, des objets de toutes sortes entassés un peu n'importe comment partout dans le bungalow.

Je me figeai sur le seuil, mais Piper ne se laissa pas intimidée par le spectacle qu'ils offraient. Elle poussa un soupir sonore, puis entra dans le bungalow, se jetant au milieu de la mêlée.

-Heu... Piper ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! dis-je d'une voix hésitante.

-Laisse. Je gère.

Elle amena alors ses doigts à sa bouche et poussa un sifflement sonore. Les trois garçons arrêtèrent aussitôt leur jeu et se tournèrent vers elle. Ils lui firent tous les trois un sourire malicieux quasiment identique.

-Hey ! Pip ! Tu te joins à nous ? demanda l'un d'eux, à bout de souffle.

-Je paris que tu n'arrives pas à nous battre ! ajouta son double, son jumeau sûrement parce qu'ils se ressemblaient tant que j'avais du mal à les distinguer l'un de l'autre.

Même nez droit, même sourcil en accent circonflexe, même air malicieux.

-Pas le temps les gars. Je me suis portée volontaire, vous vous rappelez ?

Elle fit un signe de tête dans ma direction, dirigeant leur attention sur moi. Ce dont je me serais bien passée. Ils m'observèrent, m'examinèrent, me jugeant sûrement.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu ramené ici Pip ? C'est le môme de Zeus !

-J'ai pas envie d'être brûlé vif si je le contraris !

-Soyez un peu sympa ! Il est nouveau...

Le garçon qui n'avait pas encore parlé, celui qui était différent des deux autres; il avait des cheveux noirs bouclés et des oreilles de lutin, mais il faisait visiblement parti lui aussi de la catégorie que les profs appelaient des chahuteurs; s'avança vers moi.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Tu peux nous faire brûler vifs si tu veux ?

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu contrôles la foudre ? précisa-t-il. Genre: j'envois le jus si vous me contredisez ?

-Heu... non. Pas à ma connaissance du moins.

-Oh.

Il sembla un peu déçu.

-Mais tu es le fils de Zeus. Tu dois bien avoir d'autres talents, non ?

-Léo, arrête ! dit Piper, agacée.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ! C'est le fils du Grand Patron: il doit avoir de super pouvoirs...

-Désolé. Je suis pas un super-héros, dis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le gars eut une grimace.

-Alors être le fils de Zeus, ça craint.

-Tu l'as dit, marmonnai-je en espérant que mon père ne m'écoutait pas de là-haut en cet instant.

J'en doutais de toute façon. Il ne s'était pas soucié de moi pendant 16 ans... je ne voyais aucune raison qu'il commence à le faire maintenant.

-Bon, écoute, c'est pas grave. J'accepte d'être ton ami si tu promets de faire toutes mes corvées à ma place et de me donner ton dessert...

-Léo !

Le dit Léo me sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même. Je le trouvais plutôt sympa. Alors lorsqu'il me tendit la main, je la pris.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Aucune chance. Tu devras me passer sur le corps avant de me voler mon dessert !

-Percy, je te présent Léo Valdez, dit Piper, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée. Léo est mon ami depuis le début de l'année, alors qu'on fréquentait le même établissement pour enfant à problème. On est arrivé ici ensemble et il est aussi indéterminé. Tu ne dois jamais prendre au sérieux ce qu'il dit !

-Je m'en doutais.

-Hey ! Je suis un mec intelligent et plein de talent ! Vous regretterez ces insultes !

Piper continua, comme s'il n'était jamais intervenu:

-Et les deux idiots qui jouent au football dans notre chambre, ce sont Travis et Conor Alatir, fils d'Hermès. Surveille toujours tes poches en leur présence et n'accepte jamais aucun cadeau de leurs parts. Jamais.

Son ton me donna à penser qu'elle avait déjà commis cette erreur et qu'elle la regrettait encore. J'hochai la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais bien compris. J'entendis les deux frères soupirer à l'unisson.

-Pip ! T'es pas drôle ! Si on peut même plus embêter les nouveaux, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour se divertir ?

-Vous entraîner serait une bonne idée ! On est en guerre je vous rappelle ! les corrigea Piper sur un ton moralisateur. Mais pour l'instant, vous allez aider Percy. Il a besoin de vêtements, d'articles de toilette, de chaussures...bref de tout ce que vous pourrez lui fournir d'utile.

L'un des frères, Conor je crois, relâcha le casque volant qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Celui-ci s'échappa, s'élevant jusqu'au plafond, parcourant les pièces à toute vitesse.

-C'est génial d'avoir réparé cette invention Léo, mais... est-ce que ça s'arrête ?

-J'imagine. Il suffit qu'on l'attrape et...

Juste comme il prononçait ses mots, presque comme s'il avait compris les dernières paroles de Léo, le casque passa par la porte que j'avais laissé ouverte, enfin libre. Léo et Travis échangèrent un regard avant de s'élançer aux pas de course vers l'entrée. Je me poussai pour les laisser passer.

-À plus vieux ! cria Léo en sortant. Content de t'avoir rencontré !

Conor attendit un instant, mais il était évident qu'il mourrait d'envie de se joindre à eux. Piper leva les yeux au ciel et il comprit le message.

-Merci Pip !

Il partit à son tour à la course avec un grand éclat de rire. Si tous les pensionnaires étaient comme eux, mon séjour serait tout sauf ennuyant !

-De vrais enfants, grogna Piper, mais je sentais son affection dans le ton de sa voix.

Elle se mit ensuite au travail, cherchant parmi le fouilli de la pièce des effets qui pouvaient m'être utile. Je la rejoignis, ne supportant pas de la voir s'activer sans rien faire.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demandai-je en fouillant dans un paquet de vêtements de filles, tous d'un rose nanane, d'un orange criard ou d'un rouge agressant. Pas le genre de vêtements que Piper semblait affectionner de premier abord.

-Des objets que les enfants d'Hermès ont volé au cours des années. Ils s'entassent depuis... depuis la création du bungalow je crois. Lorsqu'ils s'ennuient, les jumeaux aiment bien tout sortir pour se mettre à la recherche de trésor. Parfois, ils trouvent des objets sympas que nous n'avions jamais remarqué avant... comme s'ils étaient apparus tout à coup alors qu'ils sont censés être là depuis des années !

Elle se releva et me tendit une pile de vêtements que j'attrapai avec reconnaissance. Puis elle trouva un gel douche encore neuf, une serviette un peu miteuse mais qui sentait le propre et elle me fit don du tout.

-Tiens, commence par ça et je chercherai d'autres trucs qui pourraient te servir après le déjeuner. Et maintenant, direction les douches parce que franchement... tu en as besoin.

Elle m'amena alors jusqu'à un long bâtiment, pas très loin des bungalows, qui abritaient les toilettes et les douches. Elle me pointa une direction en disant:

-Les hommes, c'est par-là. Je te laisse dix minutes, pas plus, sinon on manquera le déjeuner. Et j'ai vraiment faim.

Dix minutes ? J'en avais bien assez pour me préparer. J'étais un mec, je ne passais pas des heures devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Je me retins de le dire par contre, pressantant que Piper n'apprécierait pas. Elle ne semblait pas être ce genre de filles. Comme Rachel. Comme Annabeth aussi d'ailleurs. Peut-être que les sang-mêlés étaient différentes.

Le jet d'eau chaude sur mon corps me fit un bien fou. Je retrouvais toute mon énergie, je me sentais revivre. Je devais remettre les évènements en perspective: j'avais rencontré mon père et il ne me plaisait pas. J'étais loin de chez moi et ça ne me plaisait pas. Ce n'était pas si grave. Pour mon père, j'étais conscient dès le départ que c'était une possibilité. Au moins, je savais maintenant qui il était et pourquoi il m'avait abandonné.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de son ton froid et catégorique lorsqu'il m'avait dit:

-Tu dois apprendre à ta battre. Tu dois t'entraîner avec acharnement. Tu es mon fils et tu peux faire pencher la balance en notre faveur. Nous avons besoin de toi.

Je n'avais pas osé demander ce qui arriverait si je n'avais pas envie de me mêler de cette guerre qui ne me concernait pas... mais Zeus avait lu dans mes pensées.

-Tu n'as pas le choix Persée. C'est ton devoir.

Je grimaçai. S'il y avait une chose que je détestais, c'est qu'on me dise que je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais la fâcheuse habitude de désobéir lorsqu'on prononçait ces mots. Cette fois ne ferait peut-être pas exception. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place à la colonie. J'étais arrivé la veille, mais ma vie me manquait déjà. Ma mère et Rachel me manquaient. Et peu importe les paroles de Zeus, j'allais partir lorsque je le déciderais.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait de toute façon ? Me tuer ? Me faire prisonnier ? Je ne crois pas: je suis son fils.

J'arrêtai la douche, conscient que les dix minutes tiraient bientôt à leur fin, mais j'entendis alors des bruits de pas, trop léger pour être ceux d'un autre pensionnaire masculin.

-Piper ? C'est toi ? demandai-je bêtement, regrettant de ne pas avoir traîné mon arme avec moi.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent une seconde, puis reprirent aussitôt, se dirigeant vers moi. Je poussai un juron et attrapai ma serviette pour l'enrouler autour de mes hanches. J'ouvris la porte de la cabine, jetant un coup d'oeil dans le corridor. Désert.

Je souris.

-Ça devient une habitude Boucle d'or ! Je vais commencer à croire que tu en pinces vraiment pour moi !

-Chut ! Moins fort !

Annabeth apparut devant moi, en jeans et chandail orange, sa casquette de baseball à la main.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que les autres pensionnaires sachent que tu viens m'observer sous la douche ? la taquinai-je, juste pour le plaisir de la voir rougir.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

-T'es un idiot Jackson ! Et de toute évidence, tu as l'habitude que les filles viennent te surprendre en petite tenue !

-Quoi ?

-Sinon, pourquoi aurais-tu pensé que Piper venait te rejoindre ?

Je pouffai de rire. Elle était tellement loin de la vérité; je n'étais pas du tout ce genre de gars. Les filles ne me regardaient pas, elles ne m'approchaient jamais. Rachel avait été la première. Et je n'arrivais pas à la croire lorsqu'elle me disait que beaucoup de filles de Goode s'intéressaient à moi.. que c'était moi qui ne les remarquait pas.

-Parce que j'ai dépassé les dix minutes qu'elle m'avait accordé pour me laver ! expliquai-je. J'ai cru qu'elle venait me sortir de force pour m'amener déjeuner !

Annabeth croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, son regard ancré au mien. D'ailleurs, elle prenait tant de soin à me fixer dans les yeux que ça en était dérangeant. Visiblement, ma tenue la gênait. Ou plutôt mon pas de tenu. Je rougis moi aussi, pestant intérieurement contre cette maudite tare.

-Hum... alors... tu as une bonne raison d'être ici ou tu avais seulement une envie subite de te promener du côté des garçons ?

Annabeth jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle, soudain nerveuse, puis elle fit un pas vers moi.

-Il fallait que je te parle... sans que personne ne le sache...

-Heu... pourquoi ? On a plus le droit de se parler maintenant ?

-Non.

Ok. J'avais manqué un épisode là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait se rendre invisible et me rejoindre dans les douches pour discuter ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

-Que t'a dit ton père hier ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton pressant.

-Heu... pas grand chose. En gros, il m'a réexpliqué ce que tu m'avais déjà dit, que les Dieux sont en guerre, mais d'une façon beaucoup moins objective. Il m'a ordonné de me préparer de mon mieux, d'apprendre à me battre parce que bientôt, je devrai défendre son honneur sur le champ de bataille.

-C'est tout ?

J'haussai les épaules. Ouais, c'était tout.

-Ah oui ! me rappelai-je soudain. Il m'a aussi interdit de m'approcher de l'eau. Il a dit que si je mettais un orteil dans l'eau, que ce soit l'océan ou un simple lac, il ne pourrait plus me protéger de son ennemi !

Bien sûr, ça m'avait donné une envie irrésistible d'aller nager dans la mer, juste parce que ça m'était interdit. Et aussi pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Mais je n'étais pas fou à ce point et je n'avais pas envie de finir noyé alors j'allais m'abstenir. Pour l'instant.

-Il ne t'a pas demandé de ne plus me fréquenter ?

-Heu... parce qu'on se fréquente ? demandai-je, perdu.

Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'aurais qualifié notre drôle de relation. Fréquenter sonnait un peu trop comme rendez-vous... ce qui sonnait un peu trop comme petite amie...

-Non ! s'exclama Annabeth, son visage plus rouge que jamais. Bien sûr que non ! Mais c'est ainsi que le Seigneur du ciel s'est exprimé: vous ne pouvez fréquenter mon fils, vous seriez une distraction pour lui et il n'a pas besoin de distraction en ce moment...

Je grimaçai en même temps qu'elle. Zeus était mon père, mais franchement, de quel droit se mêlait-il ainsi de ma vie ? Je pouvais fréquenter qui je voulais, ça ne le concernait pas ! Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures et déjà, il me tappait sur le système ! Comment ma mère avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil ?

-Il a exigé que je ne me retrouve plus seule avec toi et ils ont confié tes cours de latin à mon frère Malcom alors que c'est moi qui forme les nouveaux habituellement. Tout ça est très étrange ! On se connaît à peine tous les deux, nous n'avons eu aucun geste déplacé qui auraient pu leur faire croire qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous... alors pourquoi cette interdiction ?

-Peut-être que mon père va faire la même à toutes les jolies filles de la Colonie ! Il en semble bien capable !

Annabeth mit un temps à répondre, elle semblait perturbée par mes paroles. Pourtant, je n'avais rien dit de choquant, n'est-ce pas ? À moins qu'elle ne soit offusquée que je parle en mal de mon père...

-Non. Je... heu... je sens qu'il y a autre chose, qu'on me cache quelque chose d'important, mais je n'ai aucuen idée de ce que ça peut être. Et je crois qu'on ne veut pas que je le découvre. C'est pour ça que qu'ils essaient de m'éloigner.

-Tu sautes un peu vite au conclusion Boucle d'or.

-J'essaie de parler avec Chiron depuis hier soir, mais il m'évite avec soin, sortant toutes les excuses possibles pour ne pas rester avec moi. Grover a disparu et personne ne peut me dire ou il est. Et... j'ai fait un rêve. Un rêve qui te concerne.

Elle détourna son regard du mien, posant ses yeux partout sauf sur moi. Rêver de moi ne lui plaisait pas, de toute évidence.

J'avais fait un rêve moi aussi. Un rêve qui semblait plus vrai que nature. Il y avait un jeune homme blond, avec une longue balafre sur la joue, qui fuyait dans les bois. Il courrait, courrait, courrait, mort de peur, mais ce qu'il fuyait n'était pas derière lui. C'était en lui. Je n'avais pas très bien compris la signification de ce songe, mais j'avais cru que c'était la statue de mon père qui me filait des cauchemars.

-Tout ça à un lien avec la Grande Prophétie. J'en suis certaine. Le Seigneur des Dieux et Chiron pensent peut-être que tu es... celui dont elle parle. Celui qui peut détruire ou préserver l'Olympe.

-Une grande prophétie ? Quelle prophétie ? Et pourquoi elle parlerait de moi ?

La porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit alors et je me plaçai devant Annabeth, pour la cacher aux regards. Ce n'était sûrement pas très efficace, mais ça lui laisserait le temps de remettre sa casquette.

-Hey ! Percy !

C'était la voix de Piper, depuis le pas de la porte. Je sentais le souffle d'Annabeth sur la peau de mon dos encore humide et je frissonnai. Elle était trop près de moi.

-J'arrive dans quelques mintes !

-Ok. Dépêchez-vous, l'heure du repas est presque terminé !

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Je me retournai vers Annabeth, surpris.

-Elle savait que tu étais là ?

Annabeth fixait droit devant elle, les yeux à la hauteur de mon torse, semblant à des lieux de moi. Et pourtant si près qu'elle n'aurait eu qu'à se pencher pour déposer ses lèvres sur ma peau.

Ok. Ne pense pas à ça Percy. Ne pense surtout pas à ça.

Je déglutis difficilement.

-Annabeth ?

Ma voix était différente: plus grave, plus rauque que d'habitude. Elle releva enfin la tête vers moi. Son regard couleur d'orage me sondait avec une intensité presque insupportable.

-Percy.

Sa voix à elle aussi me parut différente: plus féminine, plus sexy. Il fallait que je me tire de là vite fait. Je reculai de deux pas, mettant une distance de sécurité entre nous.

-Piper ! m'écriai-je avec un peu trop de force au vu des circonstances. Elle savait que tu étais ici ! Je croyais que ça devait rester secret !

Annabeth rougit, secoua la tête et sembla retrouver ses esprits.

-Je lui ai demandé de monter la garde: on peut lui faire confiance. Elle ne dira rien.

-Ok.

Nous restons un moment dans un silence lourd, en nous dévisageant mutuellement.

-Je dois y aller: Piper m'attend, dis-je, parce que je devais m'éloigner d'elle. Et je meurs de faim.

-Oh ! Vas-y ! Mais n'oublie pas que cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu.

-Pas de problème. Et... si tu découvres quoi que ce soit, tu me fais signe ?

-Si tu me promets de faire de même, oui.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de demander.

Annabeth me fit un sourire timide.

-À plus tard alors.

-Ouais. À plus.

Je tournai les talons pour retourner dans la cabine, là ou j'avais laissé mes nouveaux vêtements, mais la main d'Annabeth sur mon bras m'empêcha d'avancer.

-Attends ! Percy ! Sois prudent, d'accord ? Si ton père croit que tu es l'enfant de la Prophétie et qu'il sent que tu n'es pas à 100% de son côté... il te détruira. Fils ou pas, il n'aura aucun scrupule à t'éliminer.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais l'air grave d'Annabeth me persuada de me taire. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle avait sûrement déjà eu à faire à Zeus auparavant.

-Fais-moi confiance: je sais de quoi il est capable.

-Je serai prudent, lui promis-je avec un hochement de tête.

Elle laissa sa main une seconde de plus sur mon bras, puis ses doigts descendirent lentement dans une douce caresse, ils effleurèrent ma paume, puis brisèrent le contact. Annabeth tourna les talons et s'enfuit aux pas de course. Avant de sortir, elle remit sa casquette sur la tête et cogna un coup à la porte que Piper ouvrit pour elle.

Je posai ma main, là ou ma peau me démangeait toujours, à l'endroit exact ou ses doigts m'avait tenu. Je retournai dans la cabine et me rhabillai en vitesse, chassant cette discussion étrange de mon esprit. Pense bête pour moi-même: rencontrer une fille dans une cabine de douche, alors que nous sommes seuls et que je suis presque nu est une mauvaise idée. Ça peut donner des idées innapropriées envers cette fille. Même lorsque cette fille est la plus agaçante et pénible du monde !

J'allais m'en rappeler maintenant.

Je sortis du bâtiment et rejoignis Piper qui me regardait approcher, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Je rougis stupidement, m'imaginant très bien ce qu'elle devait penser.

-Ce... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Oh ! Mais oui ! J'en suis certaine ! dit-elle en riant. Allez, viens Don Juan, allons manger ! J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à te montrer ensuite !

Elle me prit par le bras, exactement comme l'avait fait Annabeth une minute plus tôt, et m'entraîna un peu plus loin dans la Colonie. Et en marchant à ses côtés, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'examiner ses doigts poser sur mon bras, me demandant pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me faisait pas le même effet lorsque c'était ceux d'Annabeth.

Le plus frustrant était que je n'arrivais pas à trouver de réponse à cette question.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé l'arrivée de Léo et Piper qui, et oui, feront parti de cette histoire! C'est la première fois que je les mets en scène alors j'espère avoir réussi à m'en sortir ! ;) J'espère que vous avez aussi aimé la rencontre dans la douche de Annabeth et Percy parce que cela va devenir un rituel entre eux. oui, oui, j'avoue: je fantasme sur un Percy nu et mouillé ! Lol **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci d'Avoir lu, merci de votre soutien et merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles me font toujours un immense plaisir ! **

**à bientôt **

**sweetmeli **


	7. Je deviens le dindon de la farce

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour l'attente, ce chapitre est terminé depuis plus d'une semaine, mais je n'ai pas trouvé une seconde à moi pour le relire et le corriger depuis ! C'est une période pas très rose dans ma vie personnelle en ce moment alors il se pourrait que je sois un peu moins présente pendant quelques temps ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas: je suis toujours aussi inspirée par cette histoire et pas question d'abandonner ! **

**Mais assez parlé de moi, parlons de ce chapitre ! Hum... je ne sais pas quoi en dire. J'installe la vie à la colonie, donc c'est moins trépidant que pour les premiers chapitre mais il y a quand même pas mal d'action. Le début est un peu lourd, mais poursuivez votre lecture... ça s'arrange par la suite. Un peu mois d'Annabeth/Percy mais ne vous inquiétez pas : c'est pour mieux revenir au prochain chapitre ! Sur ce, je ne dirai pas tout non plus, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 7 **

Finalement, la vie à la colonie n'était pas aussi pénible que je l'avais cru de prime abord. Chaque matin, je prenais des cours de grecs anciens avec Malcom, le frère d'Annabeth. Il était sympa, bien qu'un peu coincé. Et il s'avéra que j'étais plutôt doué pour le grec. Plus que pour le français. Après seulement quelques jours, j'arrivais à lire quelques pages d'Homer. Après, je m'entraînais à diverses disciplines: tire à l'arc, lutte, course à pieds, escalade du mur de lave. J'étais nul. Dans tout. J'avais envoyé plusieurs flèches dans la queue de Chiron, je me faisais battre à plate couture par Clarisse, une fille énorme et affreuse du bungalow d'Arès dès que je mettais un pied sur le tapis de lutte, je me laissais toujours distancer par les nymphes qui enseignaient la course et je n'arrivais jamais en haut du mur sans avoir été brûlé, assomé ou blessé d'une quelconque façon.

Malgré tout, je persévérais. Je recommençais chaque jour, m'entraînant avec un sérieux que je n'avais jamais montré dans mes études. Le soir, avant le repas, j'aimais me promener dans les bois avec Léo et Piper. Grover refusait toujours de nous accompagner parce qu'il y avait toute sorte de créatures dans les bois. C'était exactement pour ça que je m'y rendais: ça me permettait de pratiquer mes coups d'épée en toute discrétion.

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais quelque chose me retenait d'entrer dans l'arène et de me battre en duel contre un autre demi-dieu. Je crois que je craignais de réaliser que j'étais complètement nul à ça aussi. Même si Piper et Léo affirmaient que j'étais impressionnant à voir combattre, eux qui n'avaient pas grand talent dans ce domaine, j'hésitais encore. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus de professeur de duel à l'épée depuis que le dernier avait déserté. L'arène restait donc presque toujours déserte.

Chaque soir, je me rendais à l'amphithéâtre avec les autres pensionnaires; nous chantions, nous mangions des guimauves au chocolat, nous bavardions jusqu'à ce que la conque annonce l'heure de dormir. Et c'est à ce moment-là, lorsque je retournais dans mon bungalow vide, que je regrettais ma vie d'avant. J'aurais aimé pouvoir au moins parler à maman ou à Rachel, mais la colonie vivait encore au siècle passé. Il n'y avait ni téléphone ni internet, aucun moyen de rejoindre les mortels. J'aurais dû sortir de la colonie et marcher jusqu'à la civilisation pour trouver un téléphone, ce que Chiron m'avait interdit de faire. Il m'avait promis de faire parvenir un message à ma mère, pour qu'elle sache au moins que je me portais bien, mais ça ne me suffisait pas.

La nuit, je dormais mal. Je faisais souvent des cauchemars avec le même jeune homme blond qui fuyait ou alors, j'entendais une voix surnaturelle, à vous filer des frissons, qui m'appelaot "petit héros" et qui me demandait de la rejoindre.

Heureusement, lorsque je me levais, Piper m'attendait devant la porte et son sourire chassait mes idées noires. J'avais de la chance que Léo et elle soient là: les autres pensionnaires n'osaient pas m'approcher. Certains me regardaient avec un air effrayé, d'autres avec un oeil avide, attendant sûrement que je montre le talent qu'un fils de Zeus devrait avoir. Les autres étaient tout simplement méprisants. C'était le cas de tous les enfants d'Arès. Les frères Alatir agissaient avec moi comme ils le faisaient avec tout le monde, en me charriant, ce que je trouvais réconfortant et agaçant à la fois.

La présence constante Léo et Piper me permettaient de relativiser tout ça. Et il y avait Grover aussi. Même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer, il essayait de s'asseoir avec moi à ma table pendant chaque repas, pour que je ne mange pas seul.

C'était ma sixième journée à la colonie et je commeçais à m'y faire. Et ce soir, il y avait la compétition dont tout le monde parlait: capture-l'étendard. Léo m'avait assuré que j'allais m'amuser comme un p'tit fou pour reprendre son expression. Bien qu'il n'y avait participé qu'une fois, Piper et lui n'étaient arrivés que deux semaines avant moi, il avait affirmé que regarder les enfants d'Arès s'acharner sur d'autres pensionnaires avait été agréable.

J'avais donc accepté avec joie de faire parti de leur équipe. Pour une fois que Clarisse devrait cogner quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

-Persée ?

Je relevai la tête de mon déjeuner, surpris. Annabeth se tenait devant ma table, accompagnée d'une petite fille de 10 ans maximum que j'avais déjà apperçu mais dont j'ignorais le nom.

-Annabeth ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Traduction: je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit de se parler en public. C'était pour ça qu'elle m'avait rejoint dans les douches et qu'elle m'ignorait royalement depuis ce temps. Du moins, je croyais que c'était pour ça.

-Livia et moi sommes ici dans un but officiel. Au nom de tous les enfants d'Athéna, nous venons te demander de faire partie de notre équipe ce soir.

Je pouffai de rire devant le ton presque pompeux qu'elle avait adopté, comme si ce jeu était une affaire d'état, une question de vie ou de mort. Annabeth me fusilla du regard et je repris mon sérieux.

-Hum, hum. Tu sais que je fais déjà équipe avec les Arès.

-Que t'ont-ils promis ?

-Quoi ?

-Que t'ont-ils promis en échange de ton aide ?

-Heu... rien du tout. Ils ne m'ont pas demandé. En fait, je suis avec les Hermès qui eux sont avec les Arès.

-Nous te proposons de faire toutes tes corvées de vaisselle et de courier pour le prochain mois si tu te joins à nous.

J'ouvris la bouche, stupéfait.

-Pour... pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Je suis le seul fils de Zeus ! Mon aide ne fera pas pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Annabeth me fit un sourire malicieux auquel je répondis d'instinct.

-Peut-être bien que oui: j'ai un plan.

-Hum... j'en sais rien.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Léo, Piper, Connor et Travis. Est-ce que je pouvais leur faire ça ? Je leur avais promis mon aide après tout !

-Ne m'oblige pas à supplier Percy.

-J'aimerais bien que tu me supplies Boucle d'or.

Annabeth rougit, mais elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air revêche. Puis elle fit un signe de tête à sa petite soeur qui me fit une moue suppliante adorable. Avec ses boucles brunes, ses grands yeux gris et ses petites fossettes, elle était vraiment mignogne. Mis à part la couleur de cheveux, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Annabeth.

-S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît Percy ! On a pas gagné contre les Arès depuis des mois ! Et on a vraiment besoin de toi ! J'aimerais tellement gagné ! S'il-te-plaît !

J'observai son petit visage un instant, puis éclatai de rire.

-Alors tu amènes ta petite soeur pour que je craque devant son adorable minois ?

-Est-ce que ça marche ?

Je levai au ciel.

-Comment pourrais-je résister ? C'est d'accord. Je suis avec vous.

Le visage d'Annabeth s'illumina et elle tendit la main par-dessus la table. J'hésitai un instant à la serrer dans la mienne. Ne voulant pas paraître idiot, et souhaitant encore moins lui expliquer pourquoi je n'avais aucune envie de la toucher, je la pris doucement entre mes doigts et la relâchai aussitôt. Livia, sa petite soeur, me rejoignit pour déposer un bisou sur ma joue avant de s'enfuir en gloussant.

Il ne me restait qu'à expliquer ça à mes nouveaux amis maintenant... ce que je fis quelques minutes plus tard. Finalement, ils le prirent mieux que je m'y attendais. Piper haussa les épaules, disant que ce n'était qu'un jeu et que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Léo dit qu'il souhaitait presque que je gagne, pour voir le visage des Arès s'ils étaient battus.

-Les chances des Athéna sont faibles quand même: ils n'ont que les Dionysos de leur côté. Et moi, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment les Arès ont fait pour convaincre tous les autres de faire équipe avec eux...

-À mon avis, Clarisse les a torturé avec sa lance électrique jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent... ou elle leur a mis la tête dans les toilettes !

Il frisonna de dégoût.

-Ça convaint même les plus durs d'entre nous !

-On dirait que tu en sais quelque chose.

-Elle et sa bande le font à tous les nouveaux...

Léo me jette un regard, sourcils froncés.

-Ou presque tous les nouveaux. On dirait bien qu'être le fils du patron donne quelques avantages !

-Attends ! m'écriai-je, choqué. Tu veux dire que toi et Piper, vous avez...

-Oui monsieur. On y est passé tous les deux.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne ne les en empêche ? Je sais qu'ils sont énormes, forts et tout et tout... mais il y a plusieurs pensionnaires qui seraient capables de les arrêter !

Léo et Piper haussèrent les épaules en même temps: ils n'avaient pas la réponse. Cela me frustra encore plus, ils semblaient accepter cette situation comme une fatalité. Moi je ne pouvais pas faire de même. Peu importe les lycées où j'étais passé, j'avais toujours défendu les plus faibles, les laissé pour compte. Peut-être parce que j'en faisais parti. Ou peut-être que je ne supportais tout simplement pas l'injustice.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vous laisse les gars: je vais à la forge. À tout à l'heure pour le massacre de Percy !

Léo m'envoya une grande claque sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner aux pas de course.

-Moi aussi je dois y aller. J'ai mon premier cours de vol à dos de Pégase. On se voit pour Capture l'Étendard ?

-Ouais. Tu me retrouveras rapidement : je serai le gars étendu par terre, mort.

Piper partit elle aussi et je me demandai ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui: escalade, course à pied ? Je pourrais aussi aller rejoindre Grover qui s'occupait des champs de fraises. Étant le seul satyre à la colonie, il avait été chargé d'aider les enfants de Dionysos dans cette lourde tâche et je lui avais promis à plusieurs reprises de me joindre à lui. Je me dirigeai vers les champs lorsque du mouvement près de l'arène attira mon attention. Une foule s'était massée tout autour, les yeux rivés sur les deux pensionnaires qui se battaient en duel au centre.

Curieux, je m'approchai suffisamment pour assister au spectacle moi aussi.

Annabeth et Clarisse. Clarisse et Annabeth. Elles se battaient et ça ne ressemblait pas à un entraînement. Encore moins à un combat amical. Elles avaient tous les deux un air féroce, semblant tout à fait disposée à s'entre-tuer. Instinctivement, je portai la main à la poche de ma veste, vérifiant que mon épée y était. Je serrai les dents, assistant difficilement au massacre d'Annabeth. Je savais pourtant qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien avec son poignard, mais Clarisse était redoutable avec sa lance.

-Allez Boucle dor, marmonné-je pour moi-même. T'es capable ! Relève ta garde et attaque !

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait m'entendre avec tous les pensionnaires qui scandaient leur nom et elle n'écouta pas mes conseils. Clarisse réussit à l'atteindre. Annabeth s'écroula sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Une partie de la foule, dont moi, retint son souffle alors que les Arès poussèrent des cris de victoire.

-Alors Puit de sagesse ? Tu te rends ? demanda Clarrisse avec satisfaction.

Annabeth hocha difficilement la tête, remettant son couteau à sa ceinture. Grave erreur: Clarisse lui envoya aussitôt un autre coup dans le ventre, la faisant se plier en deux.

-Ça suffit Clarisse ! lança une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Malcom. Elle s'est rendue.

-Ah ouais ? Et ça suffit pour qui, gros bêta ?

Elle sourit et envoya un autre coup à Annabeth qui ferma les yeux, son visage tordu par la douleur.

-HEY !

Je n'avais pas réalisé que je tenais mon stylo-bille jusqu'à ce que je cris. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi et le sourire de Clarisse s'aggrandit lorsqu'elle me vit.

-T'as un problème tocard ? demanda-t-elle avec un rire méchant.

-Ouais. Un gros problème: toi.

Je franchis la distance qui me séparait de l'arène d'un pas déterminé, dans un silence de mort. Ce que j'étais sûrement. Mort et enterré. Pas grave: au moins, j'aurai fini en héros.

-Laisse-la maintenant. Votre combat est terminé.

Clarisse jeta un regard dédaigneux à Annabeth qui semblait respirer difficilement.

-Elle l'a cherché: elle m'a provoqué. Alors ce sera terminé lorsque je le déciderai. Si tu as un problème avec ça, viens donc te battre à sa place !

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde: je sautai devant elle, tenant mon crayon bien serré. Logiquement, je n'avais aucune chance de la battre: Annabeth m'avait battu, mais Clarisse l'avait emporté sur elle.

Je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste lui donner une bonne raclée.

-Boucle d'Or, est-ce que ça va ? lui demandai-je en me penchant au-dessus d'elle.

Je passai une main sur sa joue et elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

-Attention, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Je me tournai juste à temps pour bloquer le coup de Clarisse qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que mon stylo se transforme en épée. Elle prit un air choqué, mais retrouva rapidement son masque d'assurance.

-Alors le petit chéri vient porter secours à sa petite amie. Comme c'est mignon ! lança-t-elle avec un rire méchant.

-Y'a personne qui ferait ça pour toi, n'est-ce pas Clarisse ?

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

-Attention à ce que tu dis tocard. Tu ne connais rien de moi !

-Je sais que je vais te botter le cul ! Ça me suffit !

-Que tu crois !

Puis elle se jeta de nouveau sur moi, tentant de m'atteindre avec sa lance. Je ne la laissai pas faire: un simple effleurement pouvait me paralyser et lui donner facilement la victoire. Il s'avéra qu'Annabeth devait être dans un mauvais jour parce que j'étais beaucoup plus rapide que Clarisse. J'évitais chacun de ses coups et lorsque j'attaquais, je faisais mouche à chaque fois. Son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge et sa bouche se tordait dans un rictus effrayant.

Je redoublai d'ardeur. Clarisse aussi. Elle m'attaquait sans relâche, le bout de sa lance crépitait dangereusement, mais n'arrivait pas à me toucher. Jusqu'à ce que je le décide: je donnai alors un coup avec toute la puissance de mon bras, du revers de mon épée, et la lance lui échappa des mains, vola dans les airs pour atterir loin derrière la foule.

-Argh ! Sale avorton ! Ver putride !

Je fis un pas vers elle pour la faire taire à l'aide de mon épée, mais elle recula avant de prendre littéralement la fuite. Elle sortir de l'arène, non sans avoir lancé un :

-T'es un homme mort Jackson ! Un homme mort !

Je ne pris pas le temps de m'assurer qu'elle était bien partie, me précipitant aussitôt sur Annabeth, toujours étendue dans un coin de l'arène. Personne n'avait osé y entrer pour la mettre en sûreté. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, ce qui m'inquiéta.

-Hey, Annabeth. Ouvre les yeux. Regarde-moi.

Je me tournai vers les pensionnaires qui nous observaient.

-Elle a besoin de soin ! criai-je, pour qu'ils se décident enfin à réagir.

-Je vais chercher de l'ambroisie ! répondit Malcom. Et je ramène Chiron aussi !

Une main douce caressa mon visage, passant sur ma joue pour descendre sous mon menton. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, ramenant mon attention sur Annabeth. Elle me fixait, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Persée Jackson.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

-Tu es le garçon le plus stupide, mais le plus adorable et le plus chevaleresque que je connaisse.

-Je croyais que j'étais le plus agaçant ?

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Ça aussi.

-Merci. Je suppose.

-Je savais que tu te porterais à mon secours. Je savais que ça fonctionnerait.

-Attends... quoi ?

Je me penchai un peu plus sur elle pour être certain de n'être entendu de personne d'autre.

-Tu veux dire que tout ça était calculé ?

-Athéna a toujours un plan. Maintenant, tu es l'appât. Et nous sommes certains de gagner ce soir.

-Suuuper.

Malcom arriva alors à côté de nous, accompagné d'un garçon du bungalow d'Appolon, Lee Fletcher je crois. Je laissai Annabeth à leur bon soin, ravi de m'éloigner. Je tournai en rond pendant un moment, ma tête bourdonnant de pensées que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. Puis je me dirigeai vers le mur d'escalade. J'avais un grand besoin de me défouler et malheureusement, je n'avais aucun monstre disponible. Je frottai mes mains ensemble, les yeux fixés sur mon objectif, attendant le bon moment pour commencer. Pendant une seconde, le feu diminua, le mur cessa de trembler. Je décollai aussitôt, grimpant aussi vite que je le pouvais.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Annabeth m'avait manipulé comme ça ! S'il y avait une chose que je détestais, c'était qu'on se serve de moi. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas parlé de son plan avant que je devienne le dindon de la farce ?

Et puis, dans quel monde vivait-elle pour se laisser blesser volontairement ? Tout ça pour gagner un stupide jeu ! Elle aurait pu y laisser la peau ! J'ignorais ce qu'elle avait fait à Clarisse, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. Je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à tuer Annabeth si je n'étais pas intervenu.

Je réalisai alors que j'avais atteint le sommet du mur. Et en un morceau. Je levai les bras en l'air dans un signe de victoire, puis je redescendis pour recommencer aussitôt. Encore une fois. Et encore une fois. Et encore.

-Hey ! Percy !

Je tournai la tête vers Grover qui s'approchait de moi en souriant et remarquai qu'une petite foule s'était formée derrière mon dos.

-Ça va vieux ?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Ouais. Je m'entraîne.

-J'avais remarqué, mais... ça fait dix fois que tu grimpes. Tu ne commences pas à être épuisé?

-Non.

Ma voix avait claqué, plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu. Grover fronça les sourcils en m'observant.

-Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

-Je ne suis pas. En colère.

-Tu l'es. Je veux dire : encore plus que depuis ton arrivée ici.

-Ah ouais ? Et tu sais ça parce que... ?

-Les satyres arrivent à lire dans les émotions des humains, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Il me prit par les épaules et je le laissai faire lorsqu'il m'obligea à m'éloigner du mur. Il m'entraîna pas très loin de là, près du lac de kanoé-kayak. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, aussitôt immité par mon meilleur ami.

-Désolé, dis-je en prenant un caillou pour le lancer dans le lac. Je ne voulais pas te parler sur ce ton.

Le caillou rebondit à la surface de l'eau, au moins une dizaine de fois avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs.

-Yahou ! Comment t'as fait ça mec ?

-Aucune idée.

Nous restons silencieux un moment, lançant des pierres dans l'eau. Grover essaie de m'imiter mais ses cailloux s'enfoncent toujours dans le lac après seulement un ou deux ricochets.

-Yeah ! J'ai enfin trouvé un domaine dans lequel je suis doué !

Grover ne répondit pas à mon sarcasme.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est à cause de Clarisse ?

Je me tournai vers lui, étonné. J'étais certain qu'il n'était pas là pendant ma bagarre avec la fille d'Adès, mais je m'étais peut-être trompé.

-Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça Percy.

Je pris un autre caillou entre mes mains et concentrai toute mon attention dessus. Je n'étais pas furieux contre Clarisse. Pas plus que d'habitude. Je l'étais beaucoup plus contre Annabeth. Une trahison, voilà comment j'interprétais son geste. Ce qui était idiot puisque je ne connaissais pas cette fille. Nous avions eu quoi... deux conversations ? Je n'avais aucune raison de me sentir aussi mal. Elle ne représentait rien pour moi, elle n'était même pas une amie. À peine une connaissance.

Et son plan était plutôt bon. Clarisse allait chercher à se venger, c'était certain. Si elle et les siens étaient occupés à courir derrière moi pour m'attraper, les Athéna auraient le champ libre pour attraper l'étendard.

Mais tous les raisonnements logiques n'y changeaient rien: j'étais furax.

-Ah ! C'est Annabeth !

-Que... quoi ? Comment le sais-tu ? Tu lis dans les pensées aussi ou quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas ce talent, malheureusement. Mais je te l'ai dit: je ressens ce que tu ressens. Et tes sentiments lorsque tu es avec Annabeth ou lorsque tu penses à elle sont facilement reconnaissables.

Je fronçai les sourcils, n'appréciant pas la façon dont il avait prononcé ses mots. Comme si je ressentais quoi que ce soit pour Boucle d'or. Mis à part de l'agacement, bien sûr.

-Ouais, ben, j'aurais besoin de distraction. Jusqu'à Capture-l'Étendard. Tu as besoin d'aide pour ceuillir les fraises ?

Le visage de Grover s'illumina. C'est ce que j'appréciais le plus chez mon meilleur ami: lorsqu'il sentait que je ne voulais pas aborder un sujet, il n'insistait jamais. Mais il était toujours là quand j'avais besoin de parler et il avait le chic pour me changer les idées.

Je passai donc l'après-midi dans les champs de fraises avec Grov, ce qui se révéla plutôt agréable, même s'il devint évident que je n'avais pas le pouce vert. Encore une chose à ajouter sur la liste des domaines dans lesquels j'étais bon à rien. Pendant le dîner, Chiron vint s'asseoir avec nous et il m'expliqua toutes les règles du jeu, pour que je ne sois pas trop à la bourre. Il me demanda aussi comment je m'adaptais à la colonie et je fis de mon mieux pour lui sortir un mensonge convainquant. Qui ne le convainquit pas.

-Les choses étaient différentes avant, dit-il dans un soupir nostalgique. La guerre mine les humeurs, les pensionnaires ont tous perdu des amis au profit de l'autre clan, des amis contre lesquels ils devront se battre. Quelques bungalows ont subi des pertes pendant des missions dangereuses aussi... des héros, des gamins pour la plupart, sont morts pour que Zeus conserve son pouvoir. Non. Ce n'est pas une époque facile.

-Hum... je me demandais monsieur: est-ce que mes frères et soeurs sont morts ? Ou s'ils ont désertés ?

-Quels frères et soeurs ? répliqua Chiron en m'observant intensémment.

-Je croyais que... ben... dans les histoires, Zeus a toujours une floppée d'enfant alors...

-Plus maintenant. Les trois Grands ont fait un pacte, après la deuxième guerre mondiale. Leurs enfants sont trop dangereux alors ils ont promis de ne plus procréer avec des mortelles.

-Alors, je suis une genre d'erreur ?

-Je préfère penser que tu es une exception. Le demi-dieux le plus puissant qu'on ait vu depuis... plusieurs années.

Je grimaçai. Je n'étais pas puissant. Je ne contrôlais pas la foudre ou quoi que ce soit d'aussi impressionnant. Je ne correspondais en rien à ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'un fils de Zeus. Mon père devait être vraiment déçu.

-Tu causeras notre perte... ou notre victoire.

-Merci. Très rassurant.

Chiron me fit un sourire triste et il se leva, posant une main sur mon épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon. Entraîne-toi avec sérieux et amuse-toi avec tes amis pendant que tu le peux encore. Ton heure n'est pas encore arrivée.

Mon heure... comme dans ma mort ? Ou comme dans l'heure de me battre ? Je ne pus poser la question à Chiron qui s'était déjà éloigné. La conque retentit et tous les pensionnaires se levèrent dans un même mouvement. Annabeth et deux de ses soeurs entrèrent en portant la bannière des Athéna alors que Clarisse et trois de ses frères firent de même de l'autre côté du pavillon.

Chiron, debout au milieu des tables, nous rappella les règles, puis nous ordonna de nous armer. À ces mots, les tables se couvrirent d'équipement.

-Génial, dis-je en plaçant un casque sur ma tête.

Je n'avais pas besoin de l'épée de bronze, mais je pris aussi un bouclier. J'étais prêt. Je n'avais pas très envie de faire équipe avec les Athéna maintenant, mais à la simple idée de donner une leçon à Clarisse et sa bande, je souris.

-En route les bleus ! a crié Annabeth.

Les pensionnaires ont poussé des exclamations de joie avant de la suivre par le sentier qui menait au bois du côté sud.

-Bonne chance !

-Merci Grov, je vais en avoir besoin.

Je me mis en route, à la traîne, en jouant avec mon stylo, retirant le capuchon, puis le remettant. Stylo-épée. Stylo-épée. Stylo-épée.

-Wahou. Où as-tu eu ça ? À l'armurerie ? me demanda Malcom, qui s'était approché de moi.

-Non. Je l'ai reçu en cadeau.

Malcom poussa un sifflement, impressionné.

-Ton père est cool. C'est un cadeau encore plus génial que la casquette d'Annabeth !

J'hochai la tête, ne démentant pas. J'ignorais si l'épée me venait de Zeus. Je ne lui avais pas demandé, mais une petite voix me soufflait que ce n'était pas le cas. Et que je devais lui cacher son existence.

Je remis le capuchon sur mon stylo et le fourrai dans ma poche.

-Tu viens en messager ? devinai-je.

-Heu... oui. Je viens pour t'expliquer notre plan de match. Tu seras de patrouille frontalière.

-D'aaaacord. Suis-je sensé comprendre ce que ça veut dire ?

-En fait, c'est simple: on te donne un poste stratégique et tu empêches les Arès de passer.

-Alors je serai seul, isolé... la cible parfaite pour Clarisse et ses amis.

Malcom s'agita un peu, puis me fit un sourire désolé.

-Tu ne seras pas seul. Si notre plan marche, Annabeth et moi te rejoindrons aussi vite que possible, promit-il et il semblait sincère.

-OK, mais essayez d'arriver avant qu'ils ne me tuent.

-Nous ferons de notre mieux.

Très rassurant tout ça... mais ça pouvait fonctionner. Malcom fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de moi et je le rappelai.

-Dis à Boucle d'or qu'elle peut faire ses messages elle-même la prochaine fois !

-Boucle d'Or ?

-Annabeth, précisai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, parce que ça me semblait évident.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle va apprécier, répondit-il d'un ton hésitant.

-Et moi je n'apprécie pas qu'elle passe par un messager pour me dire ce qu'elle attend de moi! Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle refuse de me parler ?

-C'est notre conseillère en chef, expliqua Malcom. Elle m'a demandé de t'informer de notre plan alors je l'ai fait. Je n'ai pas posé de question. Je ne savais même pas que vous vous connaissiez.

-On ne se connaît pas. Pas vraiment.

Malcom me lança un regard étrange, puis il s'éloigna rapidement, retournant à l'avant du pelonton. Je le vis discuter avec Annabeth qui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Nos yeux se croisèrent et elle détourna aussitôt la tête. Je pensais qu'elle allait continuer à m'ignorer, mais elle s'arrêta, laissant les autres la dépasser pour me rejoindre. Elle marcha près de moi dans un silence tendu. J'attendais qu'elle dise quelque chose, elle n'était sûrement pas venue me voir pour rien. Mais elle ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle me montre un coin reculé, au milieu des bois, pas très loin du ruisseau.

-Attends là, je suis certaine que Clarisse ne mettra pas longtemps à te trouver. Et fais attention au ruisseau, même s'il est petit, c'est le domain de Poséidon. On ignore ce qui pourrait arriver. Et tâche de rester en vie jusqu'à ce que je te rejoigne.

Elle avait débité cela à toute vitesse et d'un ton nerveux, ce qui me fit sourire.

-Tu crains d'avoir ma mort sur la conscience Puit de sagesse ? lançai-je en reprenant le surnom que Clarisse lui avait donné un peu plus tôt.

Son regard se fit méchant.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je préfère encore Boucle d'or.

-Ok Boucle d'or. Va-t-en maintenant: je m'en sortirai très bien. Et toi, tâche d'avoir ce maudit étendard, histoire que je ne risque pas ma vie pour rien.

Annabeth passa une main dans ses cheveux, fit un pas vers moi, recula de deux avant de se rapprocher à nouveau. Je la fixai, attendant la suite.

-À tout à l'heure.

Pour une raison obscure, elle rougit, puis s'éloigna comme si elle avait les Bienvaillantes à ses trousses. La conque retentit quelques minutes plus tard et j'entendis, très loin, des cris et des cliquetis de métal. Je sortis mon épée, attendant Clarisse de pieds fermes.

Sauf qu'elle ne vint jamais et je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme. Annabeth m'avait éloigné de l'action; je détestais ne pas savoir ce qui se passait, ne pas en faire partie. Au moment ou je perdais patience et je décidai de chercher moi aussi l'étendard des rouges, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeller.

J'observai autour de moi, mais il n'y avait personne.

-Percy Jackson, répéta la voix, celle d'une fille assurément. Approche-toi un peu plus du ruisseau. Nous sommes là.

Méfiant, je marchai lentement en direction du cours d'eau, prenant garde tout de même à ne pas y toucher. Un garçon et une fille surgirent alors devant moi. La fille était vraiment jolie, avec de longs cheveux châtains et de magnifique yeux bleus. Celui qui l'accompagnait était effrayant, grand et costaud, son visage semblait menaçant... jusqu'à ce qu'il me sourit.

-Percy ! lança-t-il, comme si nous étions de grands amis. Je suis heureux de te trouver ici, exactement là où tu devais être !

-Heu... est-ce qu'on se connaît ? demandai-je, méfiant.

J'étais presque certain de ne jamais les avoir vu à la colonie. Lorsque je leur en fis part, ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

-Normal, puisqu'on n'y vit plus maintenant... mais je pensais que quelqu'un t'aurait averti de notre arrivée.

-C'est comme ça que nous avons su que tu existais: Charles a rêvé de toi. Puis ma mère est venue nous demander de te rencontrer ici aujourd'hui. J'ai un message à te délivrer.

-Écoutez, je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais je comprends pas grand chose à ce que vous me racontez. Qui est ta mère et pourquoi veut-elle me faire un message ?

-Ma mère est Aphrodite. Le père de Beckendorf est Héphaïstos.

Génial. Deux Dieux ennemis de mon père. Ça n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite.

-Laissez-moi deviner ! dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous êtes ici pour me kidnapper ?

-Heu... à la vérité, me répondit le garçon, on est plutôt ici pour te délivrer.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires géniaux ! à bientôt ! **

**sweetmeli **


	8. Après le dindon je deviens une star

**BOnjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec la suite, et nous reprenons là ou je vous avais laissé ! Dans ce chapitre, la relation entre Percy et Annabeth est plutôt tendu, mais même si Percy ne comprend pas pourquoi, je crois que vous, vous comprendrez. :P **

**Et pour vous satisfaire (et moi aussi), un petit moment entre Percy et Annabeth à la fin du chapitre... j'espère que vous aimerez et on se retrouve en bas ! **

**CHAPITRE 8 **

-Me délivrer ? Me délivrer de qui ou de quoi ? On ne me retient pas prisonnier ici !

Mes deux ennemis échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Il ne sait pas, commença la fille.

-Il ne se doute même pas...

-On ne peut pas lui dire !

-Mais ça va nous compliquer la tâche ! proteste son compagnon.

-Délivrons le message de ma mère et ensuite... laissons-le réfléchir !

-Pourriez-vous arrêter de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ? C'est vraiment agaçant ! lançai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Désolée. C'est juste qu'on ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu sois aussi ignorant !

-Ouais: mes profs me la disaient souvent celle-là !

La fille eut un petit rire, puis elle me fit un sourire lumineux.

-Tu es plutôt sympa pour le fils d'un grand. Je t'aurais cru plus... arrogant.

-Bon, c'est pas vraiment le temps d'apprendre à se connaître Silena. On a que quelques minutes encore avant que les autres ne débarquent, lança le gars d'un ton sec.

Il me lança un regard mauvais qui me donna envie de prendre la fuite en courant. Je resserai mes doigts autour de mon épée, mais restai les deux pieds bien ancrés dans le sol.

-Tu as raison. Alors voilà le message de ma mère : Cesse de lutter contre ta nature, cesse de te battre contre tes sentiments Persée Jackson.

J'attendis la suite, mais rien ne vint. Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe: qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Aphrodite envoyait sa fille en terrain ennemi, elle l'exposait au danger pour me dire ça?

-C'est tout ?

-Elle a dit que c'est vraiment important. Que ça t'aidera à découvrir... qui tu es.

-Écoute, je ne veux pas manquer de respect à ta mère, mais ça n'a aucun sens. Je ne lutte pas contre ma nature et encore moins contre mes sentiments ! Et je sais qui je suis ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un Dieu ou une Déesse essaie de me manipuler ! Alors c'était bien sympa de vous rencontrer, mais vous devriez partir avant que d'autres gens se ramènent... parce qu'ils seront sûrement moins sympa que moi avec vous !

Je reculai de quelques pas, ne les lâchant pas des yeux de peur qu'ils tentent quelque chose pour me retenir. Mais ils restèrent complètement immobiles, avec le même air déçu sur le visage.

-Percy ! lança Silena dans une tentative désespérée de me convaincre de je ne sais trop quoi. On ne peut pas te révéler la vérité... ce n'est pas à nous de le faire et j'ai peur que ça attire SON attention.

Elle donna un petit coup de tête vers le ciel.

-Et alors, Charles et moi mourrions carbonisé sur le champ.

-Ouais, ce serait fâcheux. Mais vous me parlez par paraboles les gars et je n'y comprends rien. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a quelque chose à comprendre.

-Viens avec nous ! Rejoins notre camp et on pourra tout te dire !

Elle me prenait vraiment pour un idiot cette fille ! Je reculai encore de quelques pas, juste au cas où. Je n'avais pas peur d'eux, j'étais certain de pouvoir les battre, mais il y avait peut-être d'autres demi-Dieux ennemis cachés dans les bois.

-C'est ça ! Pour que je devienne votre prisonnier de guerre ? Non merci.

La fille poussa un soupir, mais elle sembla se résignée. Elle échangea un regard avec son compagnon qui hocha la tête.

-Tu es déjà prisonnier Percy, c'est seulement que tu l'ignores... mais essaie de partir et tu verras. Charlie et moi devons partir maintenant, mais nous reviendrons dans quelques jours. J'espère qu'à ce moment-là, tu seras plus disposé à nous écouter.

Ils me tournèrent le dos et disparurent dans les bois aux pas de course, en se tenant par la main. Je passai une main lasse dans mes cheveux, tentant de trouver la signification de cette rencontre. Les derniers mot de Silena flottaient dans ma tête. Étais-je prisonnier de la colonie ? Si je décidais aujourd'hui de retourner vivre à New-York auprès de ma mère, me laisserait-on le faire ? Je n'en savais rien et c'est ce qui m'effrayait le plus.

-Percy !

La voix d'Annabeth me ramena à la réalité. Je tournai ma tête vers elle, surpris de la trouver à côté de moi, dans un sale état, son visage maculé de sang et de boue et ses vêtements dans un piteux état.

-Co... comment as-tu fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Les Arès... tu as réussi à les éliminer... tous.

Avec sa dague, elle me pointa un coin un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Le coin ou mes étranges visiteurs avaient disparus.

-Chiron... les amène... à l'infirmerie. Ils sont... ko.

Elle reprit lentement son souffle. Visiblement, elle avait courru pour me rejoindre, craignant peut-être d'avoir réellement ma mort sur la conscience. Mais de toute évidence, j'avais des anges gardiens qui veillaient sur moi. Silena et Charlie étaient sûrement venus avec des camarades finalement qui éliminaient ceux qui voulaient m'attaquer pendant qu'eux discutaient avec moi. La prochaine fois que je les verrais, il faudrait que je pense à les remercier pour m'avoir probablement sauvé la vie.

-On se demandait... ou était tous les Arès. Quand j'ai réalisé que Clarisse venait t'attaquer, pas juste avec quelques amis mais avec tout son bungalow, je suis accouru ici aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais visiblement, tu n'avais pas besoin de moi.

-Non. Je n'avais pas besoin de toi. Je me suis débrouillé seul, comme un grand, dis-je sur un ton revêche, parce que j'étais toujours furieux contre elle.

-Comment as-tu fait ? Et tu n'as même pas une égratignure !

D'accord. Comment j'allais expliquer ça maintenant ? Je ne voulais pas être celui qui révélerait la présence de nos ennemis dans ses bois: je laissais ce travail aux Arès. Je décidais d'utiliser la technique la plus simple, mais presque toujours efficace: la diversion.

-Est-ce qu'on a eu l'étendard ?

Le visage d'Annabeth s'illumina aussitôt.

-On a gagné ! Sans Clarisse et les autres, c'était un jeu d'enfants. Surtout que le bungalow d'Hermès nous ont laissé passer sans se battre... il ne restait que les Appolon, mais nous les avons facilement éliminé. Il faut retourner au réfectoire maintenant ou ceux qui le veulent pourront fêter notre victoire.

J'haussai les épaules.

-Ok.

J'enfonçai les mains dans mes poches et me dirigeai d'un pas vif vers le réfectoire. J'entendis Annabeth dans mon dos qui accélérait pour me rejoindre.

-Alors tu vas rester ?

Je luijetai un regard en biais.

-Rester ou ?

-Pour la fête, gros bêta !

-Oh ! Heu... peut-être. J'en sais rien. Si Piper et Léo y sont...

J'entendis Annabeth marmonner, trop bas pour que je distingue ses paroles. Je tournai la tête vers elle, surpris par son ton furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Rien du tout, répondit-elle et sa voix claqua dans le silence de la forêt.

-Hey ho ! Pas obligé de me parler comme ça, je n'ai fait que poser une question !

Pour une fois que je n'essayais pas de la mettre en colère, elle montait quand même sur ses grands chevaux. Je devais vraiment l'agacer pour qu'elle réagisse toujours comme ça.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ou non !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu cris sur moi ?

-Parce que tu m'énerves, voilà pourquoi ! Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je vais rejoindre mes amis !

Elle accéléra le pas et je ralentis, la laissant me distancer facilement. Je n'avais pas plus envie d'être avec elle qu'elle avait envie d'être avec moi. Elle était tellement... tellement... argh ! Je n'avais même plus de mot pour dire à quel point elle m'irritait !

Lorsque j'arrivai au réfectoire, la fête avait déjà commencé. Les tables avaient été poussé à chaque extrêmité de la place et la musique couvrait le bruit des voix. Je vis les Athéna et les Dionysos qui discutaient joyeusement sous la bannière de l'équipe adverse. Quelques plus courageux, cinq ou six pensionnaires dont les frères Alatir, dansaient au milieu de la piste de danse improvisée. Malcom me vit et il me fit un signe de la main, m'invitant à les rejoindre. Je répondis à son signe, mais je m'éloignai rapidement, à la recherche de mes amis. Je les trouvai assis tous les trois à la table des Hermès.

-Hey Percy ! Paraît que tu as éliminé tous les Arès à toi tout seul ! Félicitations mon vieux ! Tu aurais pu nous inviter au massacre ! lança Léo en me tappant dans la main.

J'hésitai un instant à leur révéler la vérité, mais même si je connaissais Piper et Léo que depuis peu de temps, j'avais confiance en eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Percy ? demanda Grover, perspicace, comme toujours. Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?

Je pris place à côté de Piper et leur fit signe de se rapprocher de moi. Je leur racontai alors ma conversation avec les représentants d'Héphaistos et d'Aphrodite, puis celle que j'avais eu quelques jours plus tôt avec Annabeth, parce que j'avais l'impression inexplicable que tout cela était lié.

-Ouch ! Ça craint mec ! lâcha Léo.

Ça résumait assez bien la situation, en effet.

-Ouais. Mon propre père semble être contre moi. Mais j'ai l'impression que peu importe le camp que je choisirai, je ne serai jamais libre de mes mouvements.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment à... quitter la colonie ? me demanda Piper.

J'haussai les épaules. Parce que je n'en savais rien. Parce que je n'avais pas envie de me ranger dans un camp ou dans l'autre: je voulais seulement retourner à ma vie. Parce que je trouvais cette guerre complètement stupide et puéril et je ne voulais pas y participer. Je me fichais bien que ce soit mon père ou bien un autre Dieu qui soit sur le trône. Pour moi, ça ne comptait pas et je n'avais pa envie de me battre contre d'autres demi-Dieux pour satisfaire des Dieux égoïstes.

-Avez-vous vraiment envie de vous battre contre des gens qui sont peut-être de notre famille, des jeunes comme nous qui se retrouvent engagés là-dedans sans avoir le choix ? Moi, non.

-Moi non plus vieux, mais je n'ai nul part ou aller. Toi, oui.

-Si tu veux partir, on va t'aider à t'enfuir, dit Piper d'une voix basse, en déposant sa main sur mon bras.

Léo hocha la tête pour donner son assentiment. Je les observai, silencieux, incapable d'exprimer avec des mots ma gratitude. On se connaissait que depuis quelques jours. C'était complètement fou pour eux de risquer aussi gros pour moi, mais j'aurais fait la même chose si la situation était inversée.

-Grov ? Tu ne dis rien ?

Mon meilleur ami me fixa avec un air désolé.

-Pendant la longue conversation que j'ai eu avec ton père et monsieur D...

Il frissonna à ce souvenir.

-j'ai juré sur le Styx que je ne t'encouragerais pas à quitter la Colonie. J'ai aussi juré que je ne te parlerais pas de...

Il se tut, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Mais je n'en avais pas besoin, je me doutais de quoi il retournait.

-De l'autre endroit, c'est ça ? Là ou tu voulais m'emmener de prime abord ?

Grover se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-C'était la condition pour que je puisse rester. Ton père voulait que je lui promette fidélité, mais j'ai refusé. J'ai dit que je n'étais fidèle qu'au Dieu Pan... et à toi. Il était en colère, monsieur D a suggéré de me pulvériser sur le champ, mais Chiron a réussi à les convaincre qu'on peut me faire confiance. Alors... je ne peux pas le trahir, tu comprends ?

Je me penchai par-dessus la table pour poser ma main sur son épaule.

-Je comprends Grov. Mais si jamais, malgré tes véhémentes protestations, je décidais de partir... pour me rendre là ou tu voulais aller... est-ce que je serais protégé comme je le suis ici ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et est-ce que je serais libre de choisir de me battre ou non ? Est-ce que je pourrais retourner chez moi si l'envie m'en prenait ?

-Tout à fait.

-Est-ce qu'on m'aiderait à apprendre à combattre et à développer mes pouvoirs ?

chasseresses sont des combattantes exceptionnelles. De façon générale, elle déteste les garçons, mais... j'en connais une qui pourrait t'aider.

-Attends ! Attends ! C'est quoi cet endroit ? s'écria soudain Léo. Je veux y aller moi aussi !

Je leur relatai tout ce que je savais sur la déesse Artémis, ce qui était peu tout compte fait. Léo et Piper n'avaient pas du tout entendu parler d'un quatrième clan, mais comme ils étaient à la colonie depuis peu de temps, ce n'était pas surprenant. Puis, d'après ce qu'Annabeth m'avait dit, les autres Dieux ne prenaient pas en considération les arguments d'Artémis et son idée que d'autres pouvoirs étaient en jeux.

-Je ne sais pas trop ou se trouve les Demi-Dieux qui travaillent avec Artémis... je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils font non plus... et Grover n'a pas le droit de nous en parler. Mais c'est là qu'il voulait que je me rende alors c'est là que je veux aller maintenant. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance Grov.

Mon ami repoussa mes excuses d'un geste de la main.

-Tu voulais savoir qui est ton père: c'était légitime Percy.

-J'aurais peut-être préféré l'ignorer finalement, répliquai-je avec une grimace.

Puis je tournai mon attention vers Léo.

-Tu étais sérieux lorsque tu as dit que tu voulais venir avec moi ?

-Tu rigoles ? Tu veux m'amener voir les Chasseresses ? Des filles super jolies qui en plus savent se battre ? C'est certain que je suis partant !

Je souris, heureux et soulagé de savoir que j'aurais un autre ami avec moi. S'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je ne regrettais pas d'être à la colonie, c'est parce que je les avais rencontré, eux. Piper et Léo.

-Et toi Pip ? Tu viens, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il est hors de question de te laisser derrière !

Elle me fixa en se mordillant la lèvre, hésitante.

-Allez Piper ! lança Léo avec un énorme sourire. Tu peux pas m'abandonner maintenant ! Qui va nous empêcher de nous fourrer dans le pétrin si tu n'es pas là ?

-Il a raison: on a besoin de quelqu'un de sensé et raisonnable avec nous. Tu sais que Léo va réussir à m'entraîner dans ses bêtises sinon...

Piper eut un petit rire, puis elle hocha la tête.

-D'accord. J'en suis.

Je ne retins pas une exclamation de joie, imité par Léo et nous nous tournèrent tous les trois vers mon meilleur ami.

-Grov ?

-Tu connais déjà la réponse Percy. Je suis ici. Je t'ai suivi même si je savais que je ne serais pas le bienvenue. Alors tu connais déjà la réponse, même si je ne peux pas le dire à voix haute.

Je lui fis un sourire, espérant qu'en ce moment, mon ami lisait dans mes émotions et qu'il sentait à quel point je lui était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi.

-Ok. Alors il va falloir réfléchir à un plan. Je doute qu'on pourra quitter la colonie sous les yeux de tout le monde...

Je sentis alors quelque chose tirer sur mon chandail. Je baissai la tête pour trouver la petite Livia qui se tenait à côté de moi, un air timide sur le visage. Je lui souris et elle rougit.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe petite ?

-Tu voudrais danser avec moi ? me demanda-t-elle avec sa moue adorable.

-Tu m'invites à danser ? Moi ?

Elle rougit encore plus, baissa la tête au sol et hocha la tête. Je jetai un regard amusé à mes amis avant de me lever et de prendre la minuscule main de Livia dans la mienne.

-Ce sera un honneur mademoiselle.

Je l'entrainai vers la piste de danse ou je le soulevai dans les airs, elle pesait à peine plus qu'une plume, pour la prendre dans mes bras. Les risques de lui piler sur les pieds étaient ainsi beaucoup moins grands. Disons que je n'ai jamais été un danseur doué. À la vérité, je ne me suis jamais présenté aux fêtes organisées par les écoles que j'ai fréquenté. Je tremblais à la seule idée de devoir danser avec une fille. Même Rachel n'a pas réussi à me convaincre de m'y rendre et pourtant, elle sait se montrer très convainquante !

Mais Livia, avec son visage adorable, l'est encore plus. Alors pour lui faire plaisir, je me sacrifie et me ridiculise devant les autres pensionnaires. Je la fais bouger, danser, tourner très vite et elle rit aux éclats. Lorsque la chanson se termine, je la repose par terre. Une seule chanson me suffit quand même, je ne suis pas masochiste !

-Oh ! C'est déjà terminé ? demanda-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

J'éclatai de rire et me penchai pour être à sa hauteur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas: je suis certain que tu te trouveras un autre partenaire.

-Mais c'est toi le plus beau... même Annabeth le dit !

-Ah oui ?

Quand Annabeth avait-elle parlé de mon apparence à sa soeur ? Je dois avouer que ma curiosité était piquée.

-Ouais. Elle a dit à nos soeurs que même si tu as un sourire craquant... heu... des yeux à tomber... des épaules... heu... musclés... un ventre plat et ferme et...

-Ok. Ok. Je crois que ça suffit comme information, la coupai-je, le visage rouge.

Annabeth avait vraiment dit tout ça ? Un moment dans la douche, le jour ou elle m'avait rejoint, me revint en mémoire. Visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir ressenti ce... ce truc étrange, ce courant qui était passé entre nous.

-Alors elle a dit que même si tu es le plus beau garçon de la colonie... ce n'est pas une raison pour se comporter comme des filles d'Aphrodite ! D'ailleurs, mes soeurs voulaient savoir comment elle savait que tu as un ventre ferme et des... heu... abdominaux, mais elle a refusé de répondre.

Livia me regarda avec une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce que je réponse à cette question. Si ?

-Heu... je vais... aller rejoindre mes amis ?

-Ah non ! Viens avec moi ! Tout le monde veut te voir !

Elle me prit d'autorité par la main et m'entraîna vers les Athéna qui étaient toujours regroupé sous la bannière de la victoire.

-Regardez qui je ramène ! cria Livia à ses frères et soeurs avec un immense sourire.

Aussitôt, je fus assailli par les félicitations, les baisers sur les joues de la part des filles et les tappes dans le dos de la part des garçons. Tous me demandèrent comment je m'y étais pris pour vaincre les Adès et j'esquivai les questions de mon mieux. Annabeth resta à l'écart, me lançant souvent des regards furieux qui me donnaient presque des frissons dans le dos. Même Livia remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Je crois qu'Annabeth est fâchée contre toi.

-Je sais, dis-je dans un soupir. Et j'ignore totalement pourquoi. C'est moi qui devrais etre furieux contre elle !

-Des trucs de grandes sûrement, me répondit-elle, comme si c'était une évidence. Oh ! Je sais ! Tu devrais l'inviter à danser ! Aucun garçon ne l'a fait encore... c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle est fâchée !

-Non, je ne crois pas que...

Sans écouter mes protestations, Livia partit aux pas de course vers Annabeth. Je cachai mon visage avec mes mains, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas faire ce que je pensais qu'elle faisait. Malheureusement, les Dieux étaient contre moi parce que Boucle d'or vint me rejoindre, les bras croisés, le visage fermé.

-Alors comme ça, tu veux m'inviter à danser ?

-Livia m'a dit que personne ne s'était encore sacrifié alors...

-T'es qu'un crétin Jackson ! Laisse tomber !

Je l'attrapai par le bras pour la retenir près de moi.

-Hey Boucle d'or ! On se calme:je plaisantais ! Tu sais ce que c'est, une plaisanterie ? C'est supposé faire rire ! Haha !

-Tes blagues sont nuls ! Tu devrais laisser l'humour aux autres et t'en tenir à des domaines dans lesquels tu es doué !

-On va laisser tomber la danse alors parce que je suis encore plus nul que pour les blagues !

Annabeth me fixa un moment sans rien dire, puis un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as vraiment aucun sens du rythme... mais c'était gentil de ta part de danser avec Liv. Tu l'as rendu vraiment heureuse: inexplicablement, je crois qu'elle a un béguin pour toi !

-C'est peut-être parce que j'ai un sourire craquant et comment a-t-elle dit déjà ? Ah oui: des yeux à tomber !

Je lui fis un sourire espiègle et son visage s'embrasa. Elle poussa un juron en grec ancien, cachant son visage avec ses mains.

-Par les Dieux ! Elle t'a parlé de ça ?

-Hum, hum. Elle a aussi parlé de mes épaules et de mon ventre et...

-Allons danser.

Annabeth prit ma main et me tira jusqu'à la piste de danse, son visage ne dérougissait pas. Nous dansâmes face à face, mais elle évitait avec application de me regarder dans les yeux. Son embarras était amusant, mais même moi j'étais un peu mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'amener ce sujet sur le tapis ? C'était ce qui arrivait quand on ne réfléchissait jamais avant de parler ! Et parce que j'étais sûrement maudit, la musique changea pour un slow. Je me figeai et jetai un regard aux autres danseurs. Des couples se formaient rapidement autour de nous alors que nous restions plantés comme deux idiots. J'étais sur le point de dire à Annabeth que je retournais avec mes amis lorsque je croisai le regard de Livia. Les mains sur les hanches, les yeux ronds, elle me fixait, l'air de dire: Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends, bêta ?

Elle avait raison: qu'est-ce que j'attendais ? Ce n'était qu'une danse ! Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait une quelconque importance pour elle ou pour moi. Juste une danse.

Je fis un pas vers Annabeth qui releva le regard vers mon visage pour la première fois et je passai un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre moi. Elle poussa un cri de surprise... je dois avouer que j'étais moi-même surpris par mon audace. Comme elle restait immobile contre moi, je pris ses bras un à un pour les enrouler autour de mon cou et je commençai à bouger doucement, maladroitement.

Annabeth restait silencieuse et ça m'angoissait un peu.

-Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça... je n'ai pas réfléchi ! C'était pour te taquiner ! Je sais bien que tu... tu n'es pas vraiment... ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un béguin pour moi ou quelque chose du genre !

-Non. Ce n'est pas comme si, souffla Annabeth.

-Exactement ! dis-je avec un soupir soulagé. Et si tu me trouves... heu... mignon... et bien, tant mieux ! Je veux dire: c'est flatteur pour moi ! Mais je sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus et... moi aussi je te trouve... belle. Vraiment belle. Ça ne veut pas dire que... que je suis amoureux de toi...

Ok Percy. Ferme-la maintenant. Tu t'enfonces. Annabeth devait penser la même chose parce qu'elle me fixait, les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte. Je fermai les yeux, pestant contre mon incapacité à me taire, lorsqu'elle éclata de rire. J'ouvris un oeil pour la regarder, puis l'autre. Elle enfouie son visage dans mon t-shirt, riant toujours.

-Tu vois ? Finalement, je réussis tout de même à te faire rire. Même si tu ris de moi, c'est mieux que rien ! lançai-je en essayant de ne pas me vexer.

Elle murmura quelque chose que je n'entendis pas et je penchai la tête, la déposant sur la sienne, pour mieux entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demandai-je à voix basse.

-Je trouve ça adorable, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure. Que ça te rende si nerveux de parler de ça... j'ai cru que... que tu étais... mais de toute évidence, je me suis trompée.

Je fronçai les sourcils, tentant de comprendre quelque chose à ses paroles. Mais Annabeth resserra ses bras autour de mon cou, collant un peu plus son corps contre le mien et il devint vraiment difficile de réfléchir.

-Heu... tu croyais que j'étais quoi ?

Je la sentis hausser les épaules pour toute réponse. Je décidai de ne pas insiter. Je raffermis moi aussi ma prise sur sa taille et Annabeth poussa un soupir. Elle se redressa un peu, son visage vint se blottir dans le creux de mon épaule. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou, son souffle qui me filait des frissons malgré la chaleur de la soirée. Je tournai la tête et déposai un baiser sur son front avant de réaliser ce que je faisais. En réponse à mon baiser, je sentis les lèvres incroyablement douces d'Annabeth se poser sur la peau de mon cou.

Il fallait que je me tire de là. Tout de suite.

-Hey ! Percy !

Je sursautai à la voix de Piper et me séparai aussitôt d'Annabeth, déçu et soulagé à la fois.

-Pip ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je en me tournant vers mon amie.

-Avec les gars, on va se promener sur la plage. Tu viens ?

-Ouais ! Sûr ! m'écriai-je avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, sautant sur cette occasion de m'éloigner d'Annabeth.

Piper me fit un sourire entendu.

-Parfait ! On t'attend là-bas Don juan !

Elle déposa sa main sur mon bras et le serra dans un geste d'encouragement avant de s'éloigner sur un éclat de rire. Je ramenai mon attention vers Annabeth qui me fixait, avec le regard noir qu'elle avait en début de soirée. Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

-Heu... je... je dois y aller. On se voit demain Boucle d'or ?

-Peut-être. Bonne fin de soirée... Don Juan.

Elle envoya ses longs cheveux blonds vers l'arrière et me jeta un dernier regard à glacer le sang avant de s'éloigner. J'allai rejoindre Piper qui m'attendait devant les escaliers de l'Atrium. Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraîna vers la plage... je sentis le regard d'Annabeth me brûler le dos pendant tout le temps que je m'éloignai.

-Alors... toi et Annabeth, hum ? Votre relation ne sera plus secrète maintenant ? J'avoue que les douches des garçons, ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus romantique pour un rendez-vous !

-Moi et Annabeth... rien du tout. Je te l'ai déjà dit Pip: j'ai une petite amie à New-York.

Une petite amie qui n'avait même pas traversé mes pensées de la soirée... alors même que je tenais une autre fille dans mes bras. Mais j'aimais mieux ne pas penser à ça. Ça ne voulait rien dire. J'allais partir d'ici bientôt et tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Oui, je sais : la fabuleuse Rachel. Mais moi je sens, et Grover aussi, qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre Annabeth et toi.

Je restai silencieux, refusant de répondre à cette affirmation. Ça ne méritait même pas que je me batte contre elle pour la convaincre, je savais que je n'y arriverais pas.

-Et si on oubliait ça et qu'on se concentrait sur notre plan d'évasion ?

-D'accord, mais... tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en parler avec Annabeth ? On aurait bien besoin d'une personne aussi intelligente et elle voudrait peut-être venir avec nous ?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule, même si je ne pouvais plus voir l'atrium maintenant.

-Non. On ne dit rien à Boucle d'or. Juste nous quatre, ça me suffit.

**C'est ici que ça se termine pour cette fois ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé... il y a beaucoup de chose qui se passe dans ce chapitre, mais surtout, une petite évolution de la relation entre nos chouchous. **

**Au prochain chapitre, nous aurons un nouveau rendez-vous sous la douche ! Vous avez hâte d'y être non ? ;) **

**à bientôt pour la suite **

**sweetmel **


	9. quand tout le monde perd la tête

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, ça a pris du temps ! Je travaille sur ce chapitre dès que j'ai quelques minutes… ce qui n'arrive pas souvent ! Mais je suis enfin arrivée à le terminer et je dois dire que c'est l'un des chapitres les plus longs depuis le début. Et très centré sur la relation entre nos chouchous. Malheureusement, je vous avais fait une promesse que je n'ai pas tenue… mais j'espère que les moments entre Percy et Annabeth vous plairont suffisamment pour que vous me pardonniez. C'est seulement que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce chapitre soit si long ! Donc le rendez-vous dans la douche, ce sera pour un prochain chapitre… **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews et les encouragements ! Bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 9 **

S'évader de la colonie ne serait pas une mince affaire ! Surtout que Léo, Piper, Grover et moi n'arrivions pas à avoir une minute seul tous les quatre pour monter un plan d'évasion digne de ce nom. Depuis ma victoire sur les Arès, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, j'étais le mec le plus populaire de la colonie. Cet était de fait aurait pu changer lorsque les Arès se sont remis de leurs blessures… mais heureusement pour moi, ou malheureusement, ils n'avaient rien vu. On les avait attaqués par derrière, silencieusement, et ils étaient tombés sans même pouvoir se battre. Et même si Clarisse et sa bande criaient sur tous les toits que je ne pouvais avoir réussi cet exploit seul, j'étais traité comme un héros par les autres pensionnaires.

Ce qui flattait mon ego, mais m'agaçais royalement. Les Athéna ne me lâchaient plus. Les Apollon voulaient que je leur apprenne à se battre. Les Dionysos réclamaient souvent mon aide pour leur champ de fraises, comme si parce que j'avais gagné, je pouvais accomplir n'importe quel exploit ! Connor et Travis me harcelaient pour que je leur dévoile la façon dont j'avias piégé les Arès. Je n'avais plus un moment seul avec moi-même… et je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à mes amis.

Comme si quelqu'un, là-haut, avait senti que nous complotions quelque chose.

C'était peut-être le cas. Chiron avait peut-être demandé aux autres pensionnaires de m'avoir à l'œil. Je crois qu'il se méfiait de moi depuis que je lui avais demandé, le lendemain de Capture l'Étendard, si je pouvais rentrer chez moi. Je sais : dit comme ça, ça semblait stupide ! J'avais éveillé ses soupçons, mais je voulais tester la théorie de Silena et Charles. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'enfuir comme un voleur si je pouvais tout simplement m'en aller, avec la bénédiction de tous. Mais la réaction de Chiron avait confirmé ce que je sentais déjà : on ne me laisserait pas quitter cet endroit. Il avait même refusé que je parte, juste quelques jours, pour voir ma mère. Et il avait semblé de plus en plus effrayé lorsque j'avais insisté.

-Ça suffit maintenant Percy ! avait-il grondé, d'un ton menaçant. Tu ne mettras pas un pied en-dehors de la colonie et je te prierais de cesser d'en parler immédiatement.

Puis sa colère était retombée et il avait semblé se sentir coupable face à mon visage décomposé. Il avait posé une main compatissante sur mon épaule et j'avais serré les poings pour ne pas le repousser brusquement.

-Je suis désolé Percy, mais c'est mon dernier mot. Et s'il-te-plaît, ne parle jamais de ton… projet devant ton père.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Chiron m'avait observé un long moment, puis il avait finalement répondu, à voix basse :

-Ton père croit que quelqu'un, Grover sûrement, essaie de corrompre ton esprit. Il n'est pas convaincu que tu lui es… loyal. Lui demander de quitter la colonie maintenant ne ferait que confirmer ses soupçons. Alors reste à ta place, fais ce qu'il te demande : sinon, les conséquences pourraient être plus fâcheuses que tu ne le soupçonnes.

Mon père se méfiait donc de moi, ce que je savais déjà, et s'il nous prenait en flagrant délit de fuite, nous n'étions pas mieux que mort mes amis et moi. Il nous fallait donc un plan infaillible. Mais je réfléchissais depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, sans trouver aucune idée particulièrement brillante. Piper avait peut-être raison finalement : peut-être que nous aurions besoin d'une fille intelligente comme Annabeth pour nous aider.

Ou peut-être que je pourrais m'informer subtilement à un autre enfant d'Athéna…

C'était à ça que je réfléchissais quand je suis sorti de mon bungalow ce matin-là. Pour une fois, Piper ne m'attendait pas devant ma porte. Il faut dire que j'étais vraiment en retard et que j'avais manqué le déjeuner. J'allais devoir me rendre à mes cours de grec ancien le ventre vide. Je hâtai le pas, courant pour me rendre au bungalow d'Athéna. Malcom était plutôt cool, mais les enfants de la déesse de la sagesse n'aimaient pas qu'on les fasse attendre ! Je m'arrêtai devant le bungalow, surpris d'y trouver Annabeth assise sur le balcon. Elle me lança un regard peu amène. Elle était en colère contre moi depuis la fête de notre victoire et nous n'avions pas échangé un mot depuis des jours. Elle se contentait de m'envoyer des regards assassins.

-Hey ! Salut Boucle d'or ! Malcom est à l'intérieur ?

-Non. C'est moi qui vais te donner le cours aujourd'hui. Malcom avait… heu… autre chose à faire…

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe.

-Ah oui ? Tu as eu la permission de mon père finalement ?

-Non, mais si tu as peur de désobéir à _papa_, on peut annuler.

Son visage prit un air de défi. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-T'ai-je donné l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui obéit aux règles ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Exactement.

Je lui fis un sourire victorieux, puis je me laissai tomber dans l'herbe devant le bungalow, m'étendant sur le dos pour observer le bleu parfait du ciel. Ici, il ne pleuvait jamais. Il faisait toujours beau. Et chaud, même si l'on était en plein mois de mars. C'en était lassant.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois lire ce matin ?

-Tu… tu veux qu'on fasse ça ici ? me répondit Annabeth.

Je me redressai à moitié pour lui jeter un regard surpris.

-Ben… c'est toujours ici qu'on s'installe avec Malcom.

-Oui, mais… ce serait quand même mieux qu'on ne s'expose pas aux yeux de tous…

-On s'est déjà exposé, Boucle d'or ! Je me suis porté à ton secours dans l'arène, on a fait équipe pour Capture l'Étendard et on a dansé ensemble à la fête. Tout le monde croit qu'on a une liaison secrète ou quelque chose dans le genre…

-Quoi ?

Annabeth semblat sincèrement surprise et son visage prit une teinte rouge tomate. J'étais donc le seul qui se faisait embêter à ce sujet : des tas de mecs que je ne connaissais que de vue était venu me poser une tonne de questions sur Boucle d'or… ou simplement me féliciter d'avoir réussi à dompter la bête. Un Appolon avait été tellement vulgaire dans ses propos que nous étions passés à un cheveu de nous battre, mais Grover et Léo s'étaient interposés entre nous.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

-Oh ! Heu…

Mon visage devint rouge à mon tour.

-Des idioties. Ça n'a pas d'importance : je les laisse parler. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent !

-Mais… pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas eu vent de ça ? Je n'ai entendu aucune rumeur ni rien…

J'éclatai de rire. Elle ignorait vraiment pourquoi tout le monde faisait attention à ce qu'ils disaient en sa présence ?

-Pourquoi te moques-tu de moi ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix froide.

-C'est seulement que… les autres pensionnaires : tu les effraies. Tu peux obtenir ce que tu veux d'un seul regard furieux ! Alors ils font bien attention de ne pas te contrarier… enfin, sauf les Arès bien sûr. Mais eux, ils ne comptent pas.

-Et toi, tu as peur de moi ?

Je soutins son regard un moment, peut-être un trop long pour les circonstances.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres d'Annabeth et elle détourna la tête la première. Ouf ! Je m'en étais sorti sans avoir à mentir, ni à avouer la vérité : bien sûr qu'elle m'effrayait. Elle m'effrayait plus que quiconque dans cette colonie. Elle m'effrayait plus que les monstres qui se cachaient dans la forêt.

-On devrait se mettre au travail : il nous reste peu de temps et d'après ce que Malcom m'a dit, tu n'es pas encore au point.

-Ah ouais ? Il a dit ça ? Et bien, je pourrais te surprendre !

-J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Annabeth se leva et entra à l'intérieur. Elle en ressortit armée d'un énorme bouquin à l'air peu engageant. Je me laissai retomber sur l'herbe avec un soupir. S'il y a bien une chose que je détestais en ce monde, c'est la lecture !

-S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît… dis-moi que ce n'est pas un truc chiant genre L'odyssée ou les Travaux d'Hercule !

-Ce n'est pas un truc chiant.

Elle s'assit en tailleur face à moi et me tendit le livre. Je roulai sur le ventre pour y jeter un œil. Je mis quelques instants à déchiffrer le titre.

-C'est une blague ?

Combat contre les monstres pour les nuls. Vraiment ?

-Pas du tout. C'est le premier livre que j'ai lu quand je suis arrivée ici. Je me suis dit qu'il… t'instruirait en même temps. Il y a sûrement des monstres là-dedans dont tu n'as jamais entendu parler.

J'haussai les épaules. Pourquoi pas après tout ? C'était sûrement plus intéressant que tout ce que Malcom m'avait fait lire jusque là. Je me mis donc à la tâche. Et malheureusement, je ne réussis pas à impressionner Annabeth. Au contraire : je n'avais jamais été aussi nul. J'essayais pourtant, ouais, j'essayais vraiment. J'aurais aimé qu'elle se dise : « Wow ! Finalement ce garçon est pas aussi stupide que je le pensais ! ». Vu ma performance, elle devait plutôt penser que j'étais un cas désespéré. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les mots. Mes yeux dérivaient malgré toute ma volonté pour les retenir sur la page. Annabeth exhibait ses jambes à mon regard. Elle avait des chevilles délicates, des jambes minces et bronzées. À un moment, elle se coucha sur le ventre, face à moi. Son chandail, coincée sous elle, baissa légèrement, laissant voir la courbe de ses…

Je détournai le regard, les joues rouges.

-Jackson ! Par les Dieux ! Concentre-toi !

Je poussai un grognement et laissai tomber ma tête sur le livre.

-J'y arrive pas, marmonnai-je.

-Ok. Je crois qu'on devrait abandonner, soupira Annabeth. Pour aujourd'hui.

Je redressai la tête. Boucle d'or m'observait, ses yeux gris orageux tentant de lire dans mon esprit. Et j'aurais juré qu'elle y arrivait. Mon visage s'enflamma un peu plus à cette pensée. J'espérais bien que non. Même moi j'étais choqué par tout ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit pendant les dernières minutes. Je n'avais pas le droit de penser à une fille de cette façon… enfin, pas à une autre fille qu'à Rachel.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis pas aussi nul habituellement… mais je suis incapable de me concentrer sur les mots aujourd'hui.

-Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Hors de question. Elle me tuerait sur le champ. Ou alors, je mourrais de honte.

-Heu… c'est rien. Juste… plein de trucs idiots qui me passent par la tête.

-Comme quoi ?

Allez Percy ! Trouve un mensonge et plus vite que ça !

-Ma mère me manque.

Ça au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

-New-York me manque et la vie que je menais là-bas aussi.

Ça non plus, ça n'en était pas un.

-J'ai l'impression d'être pris au piège ici et je déteste ça !

Annabeth jeta un regard nerveux autour de nous, mais nous étions seuls. Enfin, j'imagine que mon père pouvait écouter toutes nos conversations dès qu'il le souhaitait… mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il s'intéresse suffisamment à moi pour le faire. Vu les circonstances actuels, j'aurais été surpris qu'il en ait le temps.

-Je comprends Percy, murmura-t-elle à voix basse. Ton père n'est pas… ce que tu espérais. La colonie non plus. Et ta mère…

Elle grimaça, comme si ça lui était douloureux d'en parler.

-Elle a l'air génial. C'est normal qu'elle te manque. Mon père me manque et pourtant… notre relation n'est pas très bonne.

-Tu l'as vu quand pour la dernière fois ?

-Ça va faire bientôt six ans.

J'émis un sifflement. Si longtemps ? Chiron et Zeus ne croyaient quand même pas que j'allais passer six ans ici, sans jamais retourner à New-York voir ma mère et ma petite amie ? Si c'était le cas, ils me connaissaient mal ! J'étais plus que jamais décidé à ficher le camp d'ici.

-Mais mon cas est exceptionnel ! protesta aussitôt Annabeth. C'est moi qui ne veux pas le voir.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Elle me raconta alors son histoire, celle d'une petite fille qui avait fugué à l'âge de 7 ans parce que son père et sa belle-mère la regardaient comme si elle était un monstre. C'était encore une enfant, mais ils lui reprochaient de mettre sa famille en danger. Alors elle était partie. Elle avait rencontré d'autres demi-Dieux, puis plus tard, Grover. Et ensemble, ils étaient venus à la colonie. Elle avait revu son père deux ans plus tard. Elle avait essayé de retourner vivre avec lui, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Elle ne l'avait pas contacté depuis. Il lui écrivait des lettres, mais elle n'y répondait jamais.

-Tu devrais lui répondre, dis-je à voix basse.

-Non ! Je n'en ai pas envie !

-C'est ton père Annabeth. Je suis certain qu'il… qu'il regrette ce qui s'est passé. Il aimerait sûrement avoir un petit signe de ta part, juste quelques mots. Moi, j'aurais aimé que mon père me donne signe de vie pendant toutes ces années.

Son visage prit un air pensif, puis elle secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas si je…

-Hey ! Percy ! Annabeth !

Je sursautai, Annabeth aussi. Elle relâcha ma main et je ne réalisai qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle jouait avec mes doigts depuis le milieu de son récit.

Ça ne voulait rien dire. Rien du tout. Nous qui vivions avec le syndrome d'hyperactivité, nous avions besoin de bouger sans cesse. Nos doigts avaient une vie qui leur était propre. Je tournai la tête. Léo et Piper s'approchaient de nous. Le premier avait un sourire moqueur et la deuxième un air entendu. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient exaspérants avec ça !

-Hey ! Salut vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que se passe ? demandai-je avant qu'ils aient pu faire un commentaire qui aurait été gênant pour Boucle d'or et moi.

-Monsieur D te demande à la Grande maison, m'expliqua Piper. Ça semblait important.

Je poussai un soupir, mais bondit sur mes pieds. Puis je tendis la main à Annabeth pour l'aider à se lever. Elle m'ignora, se remit debout toute seule, et épousseta ses vêtements avec un peu trop d'attention pour que ça ne soit pas suspect.

-Annabeth, j'ai envie d'aller faire du kayak, mais _monsieur_ Léo préfère aller s'enfermer dans sa forge. Encore. Tu as envie de venir avec moi ?

Boucle d'or se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante. Piper et elle étaient amies pourtant à mon arrivée à la colonie, mais c'est vrai que je ne les avais pas vu souvent ensemble depuis. Léo, Grov et moi accaparions tout le temps de Piper et Annabeth semblait le prendre plutôt mal.

Piper lui fit son plus beau sourire et prit des yeux suppliants. Annabeth flancha.

-D'accord. Pourquoi pas ?

Et elles partirent toutes les deux en papotant, sans plus se préoccuper de nous.

-Quoi ? Même pas un petit bisou avant de partir ? lança Léo en riant. Alors elle est moins folle de toi que je ne le pensais !

-La ferme Léo !

-Non, c'est vrai. Tu vas devoir revoir ta stratégie : si tu veux la garder sous ton charme, il va falloir y mettre un peu plus du tien !

-Ah ! Parce que tu t'y connais en matière de charme et de filles ?

-Moi ? Regarde-moi vieux : je suis de la bombe ! Les filles se jettent toutes à mes pieds !

On échangea un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Mais Léo retrouva rapidement son sérieux, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel.

-Vraiment vieux, je sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi proche d'Annabeth et supporter son regard ! Moi, il me file des frissons !

-Je ne suis pas « proche » d'Annabeth. On se connaît à peine.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous vous teniez la main ? C'est vrai, ça m'arrive souvent moi aussi de tenir la main d'une fille que je viens de rencontrer. Et de lui donner un baiser sur le front… et de…

-Ok. Faut que j'aille voir Chiron maintenant.

-C'est ça. Va jouer au gars important pendant que moi je vais faire quelque chose de vraiment utile.

Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner. Je me demandai ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Avait-il trouvé un plan pour s'évader de la colonie ? S'il y avait une personne dans notre quatuor qui pouvait en trouver un, c'était bien Léo. Bon, son plan serait sûrement un peu tordu, mais assurément efficace. Il faudrait que je trouve un moyen pour que nous discutions en privée ce soir.

Je me dirigeai vers la Grande Maison, aussitôt rejoint par quelques filles d'Athéna qui voulait discuter de stratégie guerrière avec moi. Elles me posèrent des tonnes de questions sur les combats que j'avais menés à New-York et ne me lâchèrent que lorsque je montais les marches du Perron pour rejoindre Chiron et monsieur D qui jouaient encore une partie de cartes.

-Que veux-tu Peter Jonhson ? me demande monsieur D d'un ton furieux. Tu ne vois pas que tu nous déranges ? Je suis sur le point de gagner !

-Heu… c'est vous qui m'avez convoqué !

-Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

Les yeux de monsieur D flamboyèrent et je jetai un regard à Chiron, pour obtenir un peu d'aide.

-Bien sûr que vous l'avez convoqué. Nous voulons lui parler du poste de conseiller.

-Ah oui. C'est vrai. Comme tu es le seul pensionnaire de ton bungalow, heureusement, tu en es le conseiller. Tu devras donc assister à toutes nos réunions. Et tu réalises sûrement que tu joueras un rôle purement décoratif et que je n'ai aucune envie de devoir supporter ton bavardage.

-Heu… super. On va bien s'amuser. Je peux partir maintenant ?

-Non. Chiron croit, même si j'ai tenté de le convaincre du contraire, que tu ferais un bon maître d'armes. Alors dès demain, tu donneras des leçons de combat à l'épée à tes camarades qui le désirent. MAINTENANT, tu peux t'en aller.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas…

Monsieur D me lança un regard d'avertissement que j'ignorai, concentrant mon attention sur Chiron.

-Je ne suis pas plus doué qu'un autre. Je ne peux pas…

-Tu seras parfait Percy. Nous n'avons plus de professeur depuis le départ de… depuis trois ans. Les pensionnaires ont besoin d'apprendre les bases de quelqu'un qui a vécu de vrais combats. Tu es la personne toute désignée pour le poste. J'ai confiance en toi.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ? Je ne voulais pas le décevoir, et même si je me fis la réflexion que je n'allais pas occuper mon poste longtemps, j'acceptai.

-Et maintenant, fiche le camp. Avant que je ne te change en dauphin ! lança monsieur D sans me regarder, son attention concentré sur ses cartes.

Il plaisantait ? Ouais, il plaisantait sûrement… même s'il avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux ! Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et je déguerpis de là. Je me rendis aussitôt dans l'arène pour pratiquer mes techniques de combat. Je devais avoir l'air idiot, à me battre contre de l'air, mais à la vérité, l'idée de donner des leçons aux autres pensionnaires me filait la nausée. Je devais être prêt. Quelques curieux, enfin surtout des filles, s'arrêtèrent pour m'observer. Je tentai de faire comme si elles n'étaient pas là.

-Tu veux un adversaire avorton ?

Clarisse bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? J'étais surpris qu'elle n'ait pas encore répliqué après ce qui s'était passé pendant Capture l'étendard.

-Un adversaire à ma taille ? Ouais pourquoi pas ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as battu une fois que…

-Deux fois. Il t'a battu deux fois.

Annabeth cette fois, qui venait d'arriver, les vêtements trempés, comme si elle était tombée dans le lac. Elle se dirigea vers moi et entra dans l'arène.

-Tu veux un adversaire à ta taille Percy ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Je lui souris en retour.

-Je vais essayer de ne pas te blesser cette fois Boucle d'or.

-Tu en serais incapable, même si tu le voulais.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, répondis-je avec un petit rire.

Puis je me lançai à l'attaque, mais Annabeth était rapide et elle me repoussa facilement. Comme je m'y attendais. Je restai alors à une certaine distance d'elle, évaluant mes chances de l'atteindre. Boucle d'or m'observait. J'étais certain qu'elle pensait à la meilleure façon de me vaincre elle aussi. Elle essaya de faire une feinte sur le côté pour me toucher au ventre, mais j'anticipai sa ruse et je réussis à éviter sa lame en me laissant tomber par terre. Je roulai sur le sol avant de me redresser.

-Joli coup Boucle d'or ! Mais pas assez rapide !

Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Elle poussa un cri furieux avant de se jeter sur moi à nouveau. Sa lame était beaucoup plus petite que la mienne, elle avait donc moins de portée, mais elle pouvait la déplacer plus rapidement. Malgré tout, je tenais le coup. Je repoussais chacune de ses attaques. Elle repoussait toutes les miennes. Ça aurait pu être une longue bataille, mais j'eus une idée un peu folle. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais le faire… peut-être que j'allais tomber sur la tête d'Annabeth. Ou peut-être que je ne ferais qu'un petit bond ridicule et que je perdrais… mais je devais essayer.

J'attendis le bon moment : lorsqu'Annabeth essaya encore une fois de briser ma garde, au moment où son poignard frôlait mon flanc, je bondis le plus haut que je le pouvais. Je passai par-dessus la tête blonde avant d'atterrir juste derrière elle. Le tout n'avait duré que quelques secondes, pas assez longtemps pour permettre à Boucle d'or de se retourner pour m'attaquer. Alors je passai un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir immobile contre moi, ses deux bras pris en étau le long de son corps, et je plaçai mon épée sous sa gorge.

-Je t'ai eu ! lançai-je en riant.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit derrière nous. Notre public m'ovationnait. J'aurais bien aimé faire un salut ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais je tenais Annabeth et je n'avais pas l'intention de la lâcher tant qu'elle ne se serait pas rendue. Elle était bien du genre à me faire un coup fourré au dernier instant. Je resserrai ma prise autour de sa taille. Je sentais ses vêtements mouillés qui collaient aux miens et l'odeur de l'eau qui se mélangeaient à la sienne. Son t-shirt moulait toutes ses formes. Je n'avais plus vraiment envie de rire soudain.

-Est-ce que tu te rends ? demandai-je dans un souffle.

Annabeth laissa tomber son poignard, signe d'assentiment, et j'éloignai son arme d'un coup de pied. Au moment même où je relâchais un peu ma prise sur elle, elle me fit un croche-pied qui me prit pas surprise. Je m'écroulai lamentablement sur les fesses. Mon adversaire profita de cet instant pour se précipiter vers son arme, mais je fus plus rapide qu'elle : je m'élançai vers l'avant et l'attrapai par les jambes pour la faire tomber au sol. Je me plaçai au-dessus d'elle et l'immobilisai en retenant ses poignets et en pesant de tout mon poids sur ses jambes.

-Ouch ! Percy ! Tu m'écrases !

-C'est le but Boucle d'or ! Alors, tu admets ta défaite ?

Elle gigota sous moi, tenta de me repousser avec ses bras, ses jambes, mais elle ne réussit qu'à se retourner pour se retrouver face à moi. J'essayais de ne pas penser à tout ce que cette position avait d'intime. J'entendais des rires et des sifflements appréciateurs des autres pensionnaires, mais je les ignorais de mon mieux.

Annabeth me jeta un regard agacé. Sa défaite avait abimé son orgueil je crois. Je lui répondis par un sourire et elle se débattit avec plus d'ardeur.

-On peut passer la journée comme ça, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, tu n'as qu'à le dire ! C'est même plutôt confortable !

-Ne profite pas de la situation Jackson, marmonna-t-elle, le visage rougi par l'effort.

-Hey ! Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui profite de la situation : après tout, c'est toi qui refuses de te rendre !

Annabeth cessa de se débattre sous moi et elle détourna la tête. J'eus l'impression que son visage était encore plus rouge qu'avant… même ses oreilles avaient changé de couleur !

-Ok. Je me rends.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je crois que nos spectateurs n'ont pas entendu !

-Je me rends ! cria-t-elle avant de me fusiller du regard. Content, maintenant ?

-Tout à fait !

Je me relevai, puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Elle hésita un instant, se demandant peut-être si elle était vraiment furieuse contre moi. Je levai les yeux au ciel en souriant. Annabeth attrapa ma main et je tirai pour la relever. Puis je me tournai vers nos amis qui applaudissaient toujours et je levai les bras dans les airs en signe de victoire.

-Youhouuuuu !

-Arrête ou tu ne passeras plus dans les cadres de porte ! gronda Annabeth.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Tu es furieuse seulement parce que tu as perdu, Boucle d'or ! Et maintenant, je t'ai battu deux fois !

Annabeth plissa les yeux, l'air menaçant.

-Attends un peu : je vais te faire passer ton arrogance. Que dirais-tu de d'affronter deux filles d'Athéna en même temps ?

J'haussai les épaules. Ouais, pourquoi pas. J'étais encore en pleine forme et puis, ce serait un bon entraînement. Même si cette fois, j'étais certain de me faire battre à plate couture. Annabeth demanda à l'une de ses sœurs de la rejoindre et le combat reprit de plus belle. Les attaques venaient de tous les côtés, mais je n'avais qu'une arme. Je reçu quelques coups d'épée de la sœur de Boucle d'or, elle s'appelait Claire je crois, et Annabeth effleura ma cuisse de la pointe de son poignard, brisant mon short préféré. Malgré tout, je réussis à repousser presque toutes leurs attaques. Et encore plus facilement après que Grover, en bon meilleur ami qu'il était, m'ait apporté un bouclier.

Le temps passait, le soleil était de plus en plus chaud… et je commençais à m'épuiser. C'est ce qui allait avoir raison de moi : la fatigue. Les filles d'Athéna avaient un gros avantage sur moi parce qu'elles pouvaient se relayer. Moi, j'étais seul. À un moment, je levai une main dans les airs, plié en deux, la respiration haletante, pour demander une pause.

-Alors, grosse tête, tu en as eu assez ? me demanda Annabeth avec un air satisfait.

-No… non… je voudrais juste boire un peu d'eau…

-Hum… qu'est-ce que tu en penses Claire, on lui permet une petite pause ou on l'achève pendant qu'il est à terre ?

-Oh ! Soit un peu gentille Annabeth ! Percy mérite un peu de repos…

Claire me fit un sourire auquel je répondis reconnaissant.

-D'accord. Cinq minutes de pause alors.

J'entendis un grognement désapprobateur provenant des pensionnaires qui étaient toujours là, assistant à ma défaite, mais je laissai passer. Je m'écroulai sur le sol de l'arène, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. J'entendis des pas se diriger vers moi. Annabeth et Claire s'arrêtèrent à côté de moi, avec une bouteille d'eau à la main. Elles se jetèrent un regard gêné.

-Heu… c'est pour toi Percy…

Claire me tendit la bouteille d'eau et je la pris en la remerciant. Elle resta là un instant, m'observant avec un peu trop d'intensité. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec des yeux gris clairs, beaucoup moins intimidant que ceux d'Annabeth et des cheveux bruns qui tombaient en boucle sur ses épaules. Elle devait avoir 17 ou 18 ans. Faisait-elle parti des sœurs d'Annabeth qui pensaient que j'étais craquant ? Non, sûrement pas. Elle était belle et plus âgée que moi. Je n'étais sûrement pas son genre. Mais alors, pourquoi me fixait-elle comme ça ?

Intimidé, je me tournai vers Boucle d'or pour lui arracher la bouteille qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains.

-Hey ! protesta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'était pour moi !

-Désolé, je vais en avoir besoin.

Je l'ouvris et la versai sur ma tête. Je me sentis tout de suite beaucoup mieux, comme si l'eau était de l'énergie pure qui pénétrait dans mon corps. J'ouvris la deuxième bouteille et en pris de longue gorgée. C'était étrange : toute la fatigue et la douleur causées par le combat avaient disparu. Je me sentais frais et dispo, comme si j'étais revenu en arrière, avant mon affrontement contre Annabeth.

Je pouvais faire jouer ce regain d'énergie à mon avantage, en autant qu'il dure assez longtemps pour ça. Je me relevai lentement, jouant le gars épuisé, mais trop orgueilleux pour admettre sa défaite.

-On peut reprendre les filles, dis-je d'une voix faible.

Je levai mon épée, pas trop haut, comme si elle pesait des tonnes. Annabeth et Claire se placèrent en garde face à moi et elles n'attendirent pas avant de se lancer à l'assaut. Mais leurs attaques avaient beaucoup moins d'ardeur qu'au début et j'avais l'impression qu'elles se déplaçaient plus lentement. Je jouai le jeu quelques secondes, arrêtant mollement les coups, puis n'y tenant plus, je puisai dans mes réserves d'énergie pour les dérouter. Ça marcha au-delà de ce que j'avais imaginé. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais elles étaient épuisées elles aussi. En quelques coups d'épée bien placés, je réussis à désarmer Claire. Je laissai tomber mon bouclier et j'attaquai Annabeth avec une arme dans chaque main. Je sentais l'énergie quitter mon corps petit à petit alors je tentai le tout pour le tout : je fis retourner sa lame avec le plat de mon épée. Elle n'eut d'autres choix que de laisser tomber son poignard.

Un silence assourdissant m'entoura alors que notre public se taisait soudainement. Puis le bruit de la foule explosa, ils hurlaient et applaudissaient, scandant mon nom. Annabeth me fixait, la bouche ouverte d'étonnement. Je lui rendis son poignard, qu'elle prit sans jamais fermer la bouche. Elle semblait sous le choc.

-Comment… tu… c'est impossible…

J'haussai les épaules et lui fis un sourire d'excuse. J'ignorais comment j'y étais arrivé. J'étais tellement certain de perdre.

-Cette feinte… où l'as-tu apprise ? Qui te l'a enseigné ?

-Hein ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire : Grover se jeta sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras en riant.

-Hey ! Tout le monde ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Et dès demain matin, il va donner des cours de combat à l'épée à tous ceux qui veulent devenir aussi doué que lui !

-Grov, la ferme, marmonnai-je, gêné.

Mon ami me tenait pas les épaules, l'air un peu trop fier. Je me dégageai de sa prise et me ramenai mon attention vers Annabeth, mais elle était partie. Je scannai les alentours pour la voir qui s'éloignait en direction de la Grande maison. Pourquoi prenait-elle la fuite comme ça ? Était-elle furieuse que je l'aie battu deux fois en une journée ? Ouais, je le serais sûrement aussi. Ce devait être un peu humiliant pour elle. Ou alors c'était tout autre chose…

Une main douce se posa sur mon bras. Claire me fit un sourire timide.

-C'était… je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme ça ! Plus personne ne pourra douter que tu es le fils du plus grand maintenant !

-Heu… merci. J'imagine.

-Est-ce que tu… tu voudrais…

-Hey ! Don Juan !

Je baissai la tête pour voir Piper qui me souriait, en bas de l'arène. Je m'excusai auprès de Claire, puis Grover et moi rejoignîmes notre amie.

-Alors, encore en train de flirter ?

-Ouais, ouais. Exactement. Tu me connais.

-C'est pas de sa faute : les filles aiment les garçons célèbres et puissants, répliqua Grover. Elles ne s'intéresseraient pas à lui s'il n'était le fils de… de qui on sait.

Piper éclata de rire.

-Merci Grov, dis-je en enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches. Trop gentil.

-Pas de quoi vieux.

-Alors, tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? demandai-je, histoire de changer de sujet.

Piper hocha la tête, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de nous dire de quoi il s'agissait : les gens s'agglutinaient autour de nous. Une douzaine de demi-dieux qui parlaient tous en même temps. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre un mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

-Heu… désolé les gars ! Je dois y aller !

Je les saluai d'un signe de la main, puis bondis hors de l'arène. Je suivis Piper vers le bungalow numéro 11, en compagnie de Grover, espérant que personne ne nous suivrait. Heureusement, les autres semblaient avoir compris pour une fois que nous avions envie de nous retrouver entre nous. Piper nous fit entrer dans son bungalow, puis dans la chambre des filles. Elle prit place sur son lit alors que Grov et moi nous laissions tomber sur des lits inoccupés.

-Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps nous allons être seuls : quand Travis et Connor ont compris que tout le monde regardait votre combat, ils ont décidé d'aller mettre la pagaille dans le bungalow des Arès.

-Et où est Léo ? demanda Grover. Ce serait le moment idéal pour parler de… vous savez quoi.

-C'est pour ça que je suis venue vous chercher : Léo est venu me rejoindre il y a quelques minutes. Il était comme fou : il a dit qu'il avait enfin trouvé la solution pour… notre problème. Il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer de quoi il s'agissait, mais il veut que nous le retrouvions à la forge cette nuit.

-Cette nuit ? Non. C'est impossible. Il y a le couvre-feu : les harpies attrapent tous ceux qui sortent après le couvre-feu.

-Tu n'as pas peur de quelques harpies quand même ?

Grov n'eut pas besoin de me répondre : il me lança un regard effrayé qui disait tout. Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais mis une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas partir d'ici sans prendre quelques risques, non ?

-Oui, je… je sais. Tu as raison.

Il eut un bêlement nerveux.

-D'accord. Cette nuit à la forge… mais j'espère que Léo a eu une idée vraiment géniale. Sinon, je le livre en en-cas pour les harpies.

-Ça va aller. Je fais confiance à Léo.

Piper acquiesça pour donner son accord. Comme je l'ai dit, s'il y a une personne qui peut trouver une idée géniale, c'est bien Léo. Puis le visage de mon amie prit un air plus grave, triste même.

-Alors… c'est nos dernières heures ici.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre nous. Il ne nous restait que quelques heures à la colonie. J'aurais dû en être heureux : depuis mon arrivée, tout ce que je voulais c'était ficher le camp. J'allais partir d'ici, aller dans un endroit où je serais avec d'autres demi-dieux, mais où je pourrais aussi décider de ma vie. Et j'avais bien l'intention de m'arrêter à New-York en chemin, rendre visite à ma mère… et à Rachel.

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me rappeler son visage. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et de magnifiques yeux verts… mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer les traits de son visage. Il restait flou, indistinct. Il y avait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une pensée pour elle.

-Ça va me manquer. Cette chambre, ce bungalow… Connor et Travis. Leurs bêtises. La petite Livia, si mignonne. Pollux et Castor, tellement gentils et qui font pousser les fraises les plus délicieuses. Lee Fletcher qui n'est vraiment pas doué pour la drague mais qui me fait toujours rire. Et tous les enfants d'Athéna, bien sûr. Surtout Annabeth. Elle a été la première fille à devenir mon amie.

Annabeth. Puits de sagesse. Boucle d'or.

Cette fois, je n'eus pas besoin de faire un effort pour que son visage surgisse dans mon esprit. Ses yeux d'une intensité troublante. Son petit sourire, qui disait sans avoir besoin de mot : « T'es qu'un idiot Jackson. ». Son nez petit et droit, mignon, autant qu'un nez peut l'être. L'air concentré, presque absent, qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. La façon dont elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle était vraiment embarrassée. Son expression furieuse, celle qu'elle avait souvent lorsque j'étais près d'elle, qui parfois me faisait peur et à d'autres occasions, me faisait rire.

-Tu devrais lui dire Percy, murmura Piper d'une voix douce. Tu ne peux pas partir sans elle.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Si vous voulez lui dire… c'est votre amie, pas la mienne. Mais je suis certain qu'elle ne viendra pas avec nous. Peut-être même qu'elle nous dénoncera à monsieur D et à Chiron.

-Non. J'ai confiance en Annabeth. Autant que j'ai confiance en toi.

Je lançai un regard surpris à mon meilleur ami.

-Ah ouais ? J'avais pourtant l'impression, jusqu'à il n'y a pas très longtemps, que vous étiez des ennemis tous les deux.

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Nous avons choisi deux camps différents, c'est tout. Quand Thalia, sa meilleure amie, et moi avons décidé de changer notre allégeance, nous pensions qu'Annabeth viendrait avec nous. Mais elle a décidé de rester ici, avec ses frères et sœurs. Elle voulait se battre au côté de sa mère.

-Et bien, tu vois ! dis-je en levant les bras dans les airs. Elle a refusé de quitter la colonie, même lorsque ses meilleurs amis lui ont demandé. Alors qu'est-ce qui serait différent maintenant ?

-Toi, répondit Piper, comme si c'était évident.

Je poussai un grognement et me levai. Je me mis à faire les cents pas devant les yeux attentifs de mes amis. Tout ça était ridicule. Combien de fois devrais-je leur répéter qu'il n'y avait rien entre Annabeth et moi ?

-Je vous ai dit cent fois…

-Oui Percy : on sait. Tu ne ressens rien pour Annabeth. Elle t'agace, c'est tout.

Piper leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

-Je ne vais pas te dicter ce que tu ressens, mais as-tu pensé à Annabeth ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Elle est amoureuse de toi. Ça me paraît évident.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Amoureuse ? De moi ? Non. C'était ridicule. Impossible. Piper voyait de l'amour là où elle voulait en voir. Peut-être qu'elle trouvait sa propre vie amoureuse si ennuyeuse qu'elle inventait de fausses et tragiques histoires d'amour.

Je jetai un regard à Grover, pour qu'il convienne avec moi que tout cela était absurde, mais mon meilleur ami se contenta de me répondre par un air désolé. Il savait que je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça… mais Piper n'était pas Grov et je ne pourrais pas y échapper.

-Tu te fais des idées Piper. Tu as mal interprété les signes.

-Je ne me trompe pas : pas pour ce genre de choses. Et en plus, nous en avons parlé aujourd'hui.

-Elle t'a dit qu'elle… qu'elle…

Je n'arrivais pas à le dire.

-Non. Pas textuellement, mais…

-Alors tu as mal interprété ! m'exclamai-je, soulagé.

Elle se trompait et c'est tout. Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Piper poussa un soupir exaspéré. Elle se leva à son tour et vint se placer face à moi.

-Persée Jackson, écoute-moi ! Le fait est que, si tu demandes à Annabeth de nous accompagner, toi et personne d'autre, si tu lui dis que tu as envie qu'elle vienne : elle acceptera.

Je reculai de quelques pas et me laissai tomber sur le lit le plus proche. Pour une fois, mon esprit fonctionnait au ralenti. Nous accompagner. Annabeth accepterait de nous accompagner. Si je lui demandais. Si j'en avais envie.

Est-ce que j'en avais envie ?

-Quand je l'ai croisé, elle se dirigeait vers la plage.

-Ok.

Je restai là, écoutant sans vraiment entendre mes amis qui continuaient à discuter, puis à un moment je me redressai, dans un état second, et sortis du bungalow sans un mot. Je n'étais pas certain de ce que je faisais et je n'avais pas envie d'y réfléchir. Je n'eus pas besoin de le faire de toute façon : mes pieds décidèrent d'eux-mêmes la direction à prendre et ils m'entraînèrent vers la plage… vers Boucle d'or…

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! je me demande si vous voyez un peu ce qui se profile… et surtout, les nouveaux personnages qui vont bientôt apparaître… **

**J'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire le chapitre suivant, pour toutes sortes de raison, mais surtout pour la discussion entre Percy et annabeth alors il ne devrait pas trop tarder ! Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et à bientôt !**

**Bisous **

**Sweetmel **


	10. Je me découvre le don de me ridiculiser

**Bon vendredi tout le monde ! : ) Je profite de ce début de week-end pour vous poster le nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! Il est écrit depuis quelques jours déjà, mais j'ai attendu d'avoir débuté l'autre chapitre avant de vous le poster. Comme annoncer la dernière fois, c'est une conversation entre Percy et Annabeth… qui ne se passera sûrement pas comme vous l'aviez pensé ! lol J'espère que je vais réussir à vous surprendre ! Il s'agit de Percy et d'Annabeth quand même ! Alors ça ne peut pas être facile ! **

**Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture ! **

**On se retrouve en bas ! **

**CHAPITRE 10 **

Même si je vivais à la Colonie depuis plusieurs semaines, je n'étais jamais venu à la plage avant ce jour. M'approcher de l'océan était dangereux pour moi… je ne pouvais pas toucher à l'eau et je savais que la tentation de le faire serait trop grande si je m'en approchais. Mais aujourd'hui mon attention ne se portait pas sur l'océan, elle était entièrement dirigée vers la fille qui me tournait le dos. Annabeth était assise sur le sable, les jambes repliées vers elle, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux.

Maintenant que j'étais là, je ne savais plus pourquoi j'étais venu. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait semblé si important ? De quoi voulais-je lui parler ? Le mieux était de retourner sur mes pas et d'oublier tout ça. C'était complètement idiot. Encore une fois, j'avais agi sans réfléchir, sous le coup d'une impulsion. Je reculai d'un pas et même si j'eus l'impression d'être silencieux, Annabeth tourna la tête dans ma direction.

Grillé.

-Heu… désolé. Je vais m'en aller. Tu as l'air de… de vouloir être seule…

-Non. Reste. Je voulais justement te parler.

-Vraiment ?

Je déglutis difficilement, mais allai m'assoir à côté d'elle. Les jambes étendues devant moi, appuyé sur mes avant-bras, j'observais l'océan, essayant de me concentrer sur l'odeur salé qui flottait dans l'air ou sur le bruit des vagues. Sur n'importe quoi plutôt que sur la fille assise à côté de moi.

-Est-ce que je pourrais voir ton épée ?

Je me tournai vers Annabeth, surpris. Et un peu méfiant aussi, je dois l'avouer.

-Heu… pourquoi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir frustré.

-Parce que j'ai cru y voir une inscription tout à l'heure et j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est… allez, ne fais pas l'idiot ! Je ne vais pas te la voler !

Je sortis lentement mon stylo-bille de ma poche et je lui tendis. Annabeth s'en empara, mais plutôt que de la transformer en arme, elle glissa le crayon dans sa propre poche.

-Hey !

Je me penchai vers elle pour récupérer mon bien, mais Annabeth sortit son poignard et le pointa vers moi, son visage tordu par la fureur. Heu… qu'est-ce qui se passait, là, tout de suite ? Je n'étais pas certain de comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Maintenant que tu es armé et moi pas, nous pouvons parler.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux comprendre… je veux savoir toute la vérité… si tu as la plus petite considération pour moi… tu dois me dire…

Annabeth semblait bouleversée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu chercher ses mots ainsi, des larmes dans les yeux. Elle voulait que je lui dise la vérité. Mon estomac fit de drôles de bonds périlleux dans mon ventre.

-S'il-te-plaît Percy. J'ai besoin de savoir.

J'avais l'impression que dès le moment où j'ouvrirais la bouche, je vomirais, mais je dis tout de même :

-La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! Je ne sais pas si… si ce que Piper m'a dit est vrai… je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… hum… entre nous. La seule chose… la seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu me rends dingue, tu vois ?

Non. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de lui parler ? Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

-Pas dingue dans le sens que tu m'agaces… enfin oui. C'est le cas. Tu es la fille la plus agaçante que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Mais… malgré ça… j'ai… je… j'aime être avec toi. Et ça, ça me rend dingue.

Je restai silencieux, tapant du pied sur le sable, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. J'attendais qu'Annabeth se décide à dire quelque chose, mais elle restait obstinément silencieuse. Alors je pris le risque de lui jeter un petit coup d'œil. Elle me fixait, la bouche ouverte, les sourcils froncés. Je me sentis encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà.

-Ok. Je crois que je devrais vraiment y aller maintenant, dis-je à défaut de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à lui dire.

Annabeth mit une main sur mon bras pour me retenir, m'empêchant de fuir comme j'avais envie de le faire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? C'est une façon de gagner ma confiance ? Tu crois qu'en mentant, qu'en jouant le gars qui est attiré par moi, je ne te poserai plus de questions ?

-Hein ?

Elle poussa un grognement furieux.

-Arrête de jouer les idiots ! Ça ne marche plus avec moi ! Réponds à mes questions !

-Je ne joue pas ! Et je dois être vraiment idiot parce que je ne comprends rien !

Je donnai un coup de pied dans le sable, totalement inutile, mais ça me fit du bien. Annabeth allait me rendre complètement fou !

-Tu me voles mon arme, puis tu me demandes de te dire la vérité sur ce que je… je ressens, mais quand je réponds, tu m'accuses de mentir pour gagner ta confiance ! Tu es en plein délire et je n'ai pas envie de me trouver mêler à ça !

Je me levai, furieux, et m'éloignai à grands pas.

-Je veux que tu me dises la vérité sur toi ! cria Annabeth derrière mon dos. Qui es-tu ?

La surprise me fit arrêter. J'hésitai un instant, mais je décidai finalement de revenir vers elle. Je me plantai en face d'Annabeth qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, je lui trouvai l'air fragile et brisée. Et j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler.

-Tu sais qui je suis : Percy Jackson. J'ai 16 ans. Je vis à New-York avec ma mère. Et il semblerait que je sois un demi-dieu.

Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à me croire. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis ce matin pour que soudain, elle se méfie de moi, qu'elle me prenne pour un imposteur ?

-Non. Il y a plus que ça…

-Très bien, alors dis-moi qui je suis, puisque tu sembles en savoir plus que moi, Puits de sagesse !

-Je crois que… que tu es un espion. Peut-être pour Poséidon, ce que je pourrais accepter. Mais le plus probable, c'est que tu aies renié ce que tu es pour t'en aller… de l'autre côté.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe. Je ne comprenais toujours rien et je commençais à avoir mal à la tête.

-L'autre côté ? Quel autre côté ? Celui d'Hadès ? Tu as vu comme moi qu'il voulait me tuer !

-Non. Hadès… ce ne serait pas si mal. Je te parle de l'autre camp… celui de la créature que Dame Artémis combat. D'après les rumeurs, certains sangs mêlés se sont rangés dans son camp.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit de quelle créature il s'agit.

-Je… je ne peux pas, dit-elle en frissonnant. J'espère vraiment me tromper… parce que si j'ai raison… et s'il gagnait parce que les Dieux sont trop stupides pour admettre son retour… alors ce serait leurs fins. Et la nôtre aussi. Le monde tel que nous le connaissons n'existerait plus.

-Et tu crois que je suis un espion pour une telle créature ? Wow ! Merci du vote de confiance ! Est-ce que tu me trouves si horrible que ça ?

Et Piper qui disait que Boucle d'or était… qu'elle était… enfin vous avez compris ! Mon amie s'était lourdement trompée et moi je m'étais complètement ridiculisé. Heureusement, prise par notre conversation, Annabeth semblait avoir oublié mon petit monologue. J'espérais que ça resterait ainsi.

-Si tu ne l'es pas, alors dis-moi où tu as appris cette feinte… celle que tu as fait à la fin du combat!

-Quoi ? La feinte que… pourquoi est-ce que… ?

-Réponds et c'est tout !

Je poussai un grognement exaspéré, mais fermai les yeux pour mieux me concentrer. Peut-être que si je trouvais où j'avais appris cette feinte, je réussirais à convaincre Boucle d'or que je n'étais pas un espion. J'avais désarmé Annabeth avec le plat de mon épée. C'était une technique risquée, vraiment difficile, que je n'avais jamais tenté avant… Personne ne me l'avait apprise, j'en étais certain. Alors est-ce que je l'avais vu dans un film ? Non. C'était autre chose. J'avais bien vu quelqu'un l'exécuter : un jeune homme blond avec une longue balafre sur la joue… mais ce n'était pas dans un film.

-C'est ça ! m'écriai-je en ouvrant les yeux, heureux d'avoir trouvé. Je l'ai vu dans un de mes rêves !

-Un rêve ? répéta Annabeth, le visage livide.

Bon, dit à haute voix, ça semblait stupide. Je me demandais moi-même pourquoi je rêvais de ce garçon blond depuis mon arrivée à la colonie. Je ne le connaissais pas, il n'existait sûrement même pas, mais il revenait dans mes cauchemars presque chaque nuit.

-Ouais. Je fais des rêves… et ce gars y est souvent. La plupart du temps, il fuit ou il se cache. Il essaie d'échapper à la voix. Mais il y a deux nuits, j'ai rêvé qu'il se battait contre d'autres… et bien, je crois que c'était d'autres demi-dieux. Et il a utilisé cette feinte pour en désarmer un.

-Est-ce qu'il s'en est tiré vivant ? souffla Annabeth, une main sur son cœur.

-Heu… ouais. Il a gagné, mais… tu sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve, non ?

-Percy, les rêves des sangs-mêlés ne sont jamais que des rêves. Je pensais qu'on t'en avait parlé.

-Tu veux dire que ce garçon existe vraiment ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cette idée ne me plaisait pas. Parce que si ce garçon existait… alors la voix qu'il fuyait, la même qui m'appelait dans mes rêves, était réelle elle aussi.

-Oui.

-Et tu le connais bien, déduisis-je.

Ouais, parfois j'ai des illuminations comme ça. Ça sembla surprendre Annabeth aussi qui hocha la tête.

-S'il s'agit bien de lui… mais c'est le seul sang-mêlé que j'ai rencontré qui maîtrisait cette feinte. C'était le meilleur épéiste des trois derniers siècles. Enfin, avant toi. C'était notre maître d'armes et… mon ami.

-Il est assez grand, blond, les yeux bleus. Et il a une cicatrice qui lui barre le visage.

-C'est lui. C'est Luke.

Annabeth ferma les yeux, une main toujours sur son cœur et tout son corps sembla se détendre, comme si je venais de lui retirer un poids énorme. Ça ne me plaisait pas que Boucle d'or accorde autant d'importance à ce gars alors qu'il était clairement passé du mauvais côté.

-Les autres disaient qu'il était mort… mais j'étais persuadée que non. Je savais qu'il était toujours en vie.

-Super ! Une autre personne qui vient s'ajouter à la longue liste de nos ennemis !

-Tu ne comprends pas, répliqua-t-elle en m'envoyant un regard assassin. Tu ne l'as pas connu. Moi si. Luke n'est pas un ennemi. S'il a changé de camp, c'est parce qu'il a été manipulé. Et… et tu viens de dire qu'il fuit… qu'il veut échapper à la voix. Ça veut dire qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait. Et il est seul. Avec tous les Dieux qui lui en veulent… et les monstres qui sont à sa poursuite et… _Di Immortals_ ! Il faut absolument que nous le retrouvions !

Puis elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas, me laissant en plan sans même un regard en arrière.

-C'était sympa de discuter avec toi. Ouais, juste comme ça, je pars ce soir. Et j'aurais peut-être aimé que tu viennes avec moi…

Je fixai l'océan qui n'avait plus rien de calme. Les vagues montaient, de plus en plus haut, comme si une tempête s'approchait. Je sentais un drôle de tiraillement dans le bas de mon ventre et j'avais une envie irrésistible de plonger dans l'eau. J'avais cette intuition étrange, et idiote, que tout deviendrait clair si seulement je pouvais me laisser couler au fond de l'eau. Je me détournai et quittai la plage, m'éloignant de la tentation le plus rapidement possible. J'aurais aimé courir, mais je n'en avais pas la force. Je sentais mon énergie me quitter petit à petit; mes bras me semblaient lourds, mes jambes me portaient difficilement. La fatigue des combats que j'avais mené ne m'atteignait que maintenant.

J'arrivai enfin à mon bungalow et je me laissai tomber sur mon lit de camp. Il fallait que je prépare mes bagages pour notre départ… mais je devais me reposer avant. Juste quelques minutes. Je fermai les yeux, mais mon esprit refusait de prendre le repos dont il avait besoin. Je revoyais Boucle d'or quitter la plage aux pas de course. Je revoyais son visage lorsque je lui avais dit que ce garçon, _Luke_, était vivant. Et j'entendais de nouveau les mots de Piper. Amoureuse de moi. Et puis quoi encore ? Annabeth était amoureuse de Luke, même pour moi qui n'était pas une lumière, ça semblait évident.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise avec cette idée. Non. Ce n'était pas le bon mot. J'étais plus que mal à l'aise. J'étais…_ jaloux_. Alors que je n'avais aucune raison de l'être. Je sortais avec Rachel. Rachel. Je devais me concentrer sur elle. J'étais juste un garçon idiot, et bourré d'hormones, qui se laissait tenter par une jolie fille. Mais tout ça était terminé maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Pas à Rachel. J'irais la voir, ainsi que ma mère, dès notre départ de la colonie. Oui, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin : la voir… lui parler… la serrer dans mes bras et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mes conneries seraient choses du passé. Boucle d'or aussi.

Après cette résolution, ma colère retomba et étrangement, le tiraillement dans mon ventre disparut. Je me sentis un peu mieux. Toujours fatigué, mais j'étais presque certain que mes jambes pourraient me porter à nouveau. J'aurais dû aller à l'infirmerie après mon affrontement contre Annabeth. J'avais été blessé à quelques reprises et j'aurais sûrement eu besoin de prendre un peu de nectar ou d'ambroisie. D'ailleurs…

Je relevai mon chandail pour voir les dégâts, mais je n'avais rien. Aucune blessure, même pas une cicatrice. Je me rappelais parfaitement avoir reçu quelques coups pendant la bataille, mais ma peau était parfaitement lisse. Intrigué, je relevé mon short, là où la lame d'Annabeth l'avait déchiré : ma cuisse était elle aussi en parfait état. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait engendré cette étrange guérison, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Doucement, je me relevai de mon lit. Mes bagages pouvaient attendre : j'avais besoin de me doucher et de me changer. Je me sentais sale et poisseux et mes vêtements n'avaient pas fier allure. Après, j'irais à l'infirmerie prendre quelque chose qui me donnerait des forces. Et si j'arrivais à piquer un ou deux paquets d'ambroisie, ce serait parfait. Nous en aurions peut-être besoin pendant notre fuite.

Je prenais mes effets personnels lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Je n'avais pas envie de voir personne, mais c'était sûrement l'un de mes amis alors je criai tout de même :

-Ouais. Je suis là.

La porte s'ouvrit et des pas légers marchèrent sur le sol de marbre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pip'? demandai-je sans me retourner. Léo a changé d'avis ? Son plan génial a foiré ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ce que je trouvais vraiment bizarre alors je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Annabeth se tenait tout près de moi, attendant patiemment (quoiqu'elle tapait quand même du pied sur le sol) que je lui accorde mon attention.

-Heu… kestufaislà ?

-Chiron est persuadé que tu es honnête et que tu ne savais pas qui tu étais avant que je ne débarque à ton école.

-Ah bon.

-Il a réussi à me convaincre.

-Heu… ok. Tant mieux.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ? Je ne savais même pas si j'étais soulagé qu'elle me croit ou furieux que Chiron ait eu besoin de la convaincre. Alors je fis ce que je savais faire de mieux : je pris mes effets et je me dirigeai vers la porte.

-Attends ! Percy ! Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais prendre une douche. À plus.

Je sortis du bungalow, marchant d'un pas trop lent, beaucoup trop lent vers les douches des garçons. Je n'avais aucune chance de semer Annabeth qui me suivait : j'étais encore trop faible. Maudit sois les Dieux !

-Ça peut attendre quelques minutes, non ?

-Non.

Annabeth se figea et je crus pendant quelques secondes qu'elle allait me laisser tranquille. Mais Boucle d'or était une fille têtue : elle vint se planter devant moi, me bloquant le chemin.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir soupçonnée. Voilà. Je l'ai dit. Tu es content maintenant ? Tu peux arrêter de bouder ?

-Je boude pas, grommelai-je, en la contournant pour reprendre ma route.

-Si. C'est exactement ce que tu fais. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas : tu agis toujours comme un enfant!

-Ouais, ben je t'ai pas demandé de me suivre ! Alors si t'es pas contente, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

J'entrai dans le bâtiment des douches en claquant la porte, mais bien sûr, cela n'arrêta pas Annabeth qui me suivit à l'intérieur. Un gars des Appolon, Will quelque chose, était là, à un des urinoirs. Boucle d'or poussa un petit cri de surprise et lui tourna le dos, le visage rouge. Will nous jeta un regard incrédule, mais il ne dit rien. J'attendis qu'il termine ce qu'il avait à faire, les mains appuyée sur un lavabo pour ne pas m'écrouler. Will ficha le camp sans demander son reste.

Super. Bientôt, toute la colonie apprendrait qu'Annabeth Chase avait suivi Percy Jackson dans la salle de bain des garçons. Au point où j'en étais, je m'en fichais un peu.

-Voilà. Maintenant, tout le monde va croire qu'on est ensemble, lâchai-je tout de même, juste pour voir la réaction de Boucle d'or.

Les yeux gris d'Annabeth s'accrochèrent aux miens.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix trop timide, trop douce, tellement peu… Annabeth.

Mon cœur fit des sauts périlleux dans ma poitrine et j'haussai les épaules, incapable de répondre. Ouais, un stupide garçon qui se laissait tenter par une jolie fille. Mais je ne voulais pas être ce garçon alors j'entrai dans une cabine de douche sans lui accorder plus d'attention. J'avais marché bien droit et le plus rapidement possible, mais dès que je refermai derrière moi, je me laissai tomber dos à la porte, les jambes tremblantes. L'altercation avec Boucle d'or m'avait pris ce qui me restait de force. J'allais m'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre, mais je devais tenir le coup au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. Je la connaissais assez pour savoir que si je la mettais suffisamment en colère, elle finirait par partir en me maudissant.

-Jackson ! Tu es vraiment qu'un… qu'un idiot !

-Tu me l'as déjà dit, grognai-je en essayant d'avoir l'air furieux.

Mais même ça me demandait trop d'énergie.

-Un idiot arrogant et immature ! Je voulais juste te parler ! Je voulais savoir si… si ce que tu as dit… mais ça n'a plus d'importance! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai failli… en fait, c'est moi qui aie été idiote !

-Ça, c'est la première fois que tu le dis, répliquai-je avec l'impression d'avoir la bouche pâteuse.

Annabeth poussa un cri de rage, puis elle jura en grec ancien, disant quelque chose qui voulait dire : va aux corbeaux. Ce qui était sûrement une insulte pire qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle donna un violent coup de poing dans la porte, puis elle s'éloigna. Mes jambes cédèrent et je m'écroulai à genoux, ma tête cognant contre le mur. Je vis des points noirs et je dus perdre conscience quelques instants, parce que lorsque j'ouvris les yeux Boucle d'or était penchée au-dessus de moi, l'air inquiet.

-Oh ! Percy ! Au nom d'Athéna, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Heu… je crois.

J'essayai de me redresser, mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence : dès que je levais la tête, j'étais pris de nausée et le monde se mettait à tourner. Annabeth posa ses mains sur mes épaules et m'obligea à rester étendu, la tête couchée sur ses genoux.

-Attends. Tu n'es pas prêt à te lever ! Ta tête a cogné sur le ciment lorsque tu es tombé ! Il faut que j'aille chercher de l'aide ! Il faut qu'on t'amène à l'infirmerie !

-Non. Non… pas là-bas.

Chiron voudrait me garder pour la nuit et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je n'arriverais pas à m'échapper sous ses yeux attentifs.

-Percy, tu as perdu conscience ! Sans aucune raison !

-C'est juste… de la fatigue. À cause de notre combat… j'ai besoin de repos… et peut-être d'un peu d'ambroisie. C'est tout.

-Tu n'en as pas pris après le combat ?

Je secouai la tête et Annabeth me fit un regard désapprobateur, clairement exaspérée.

-Tu es désespérant Percy ! Claire et moi t'avons blessé à plusieurs endroits ! Si tu n'as rien pris pour te soigner… tu as perdu du sang… et avec l'énergie dépenser en plus : pas étonnant que tu sois tombé !

Elle sortit un petit sac de sa poche et me le tendit. De l'ambroisie. Je m'en emparai avidement et croquai une grosse bouchée. Ça avait le goût des biscuits aux pépites de chocolat bleus de ma mère. Et c'était une dose d'énergie à l'état pur. Je me sentis aussitôt assez bien pour me redresser.

-Merci. Mais je n'ai pas été blessé. Enfin… si, mais j'ai guéri tout seul.

-Aussi rapidement ? Non. Impossible.

Pourquoi ne me croyait-elle jamais ? Je levai les yeux au ciel et pour lui prouver mes propos, je relevai mon chandail. Les yeux d'Annabeth s'agrandirent de surprise et elle posa la main sur mon torse, là où il y aurait dû avoir une coupure, une égratignure… enfin, quelque chose. Elle caressa du bout des doigts ma peau lisse. Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour arrêter son geste. J'avais le souffle court et la tête qui tournait, mais ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fatigue du combat.

-C'est impossible.

Elle me fixa, longtemps, sa petite main toujours posée sur ma peau nue. Je savais que je devais lui dire de partir, je devais me tirer de cette situation… mais je gardais le silence. Ma bouche se rebellait : elle refusait de m'obéir. Mais Annabeth s'éloigna elle-même de moi : elle recula hors de la cabine de douche et elle ferma les yeux.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir… il faut que je réfléchisse…

J'ignorais à quoi elle voulait réfléchir : moi, je ne pouvais penser qu'à la sensation de brûlure là où sa main m'avait touché. Mais je lui obéis et gardai le silence, curieux de voir ce qu'elle allait dire.

-L'océan se déchaînait lorsque je suis sortie de la Grande maison, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Je restai si surpris que je mis un certain temps à lui répondre.

-Je sais : ça avait déjà commencé lorsque je suis parti.

-Alors qu'il n'y avait aucun signe annonciateur et que le ciel restait parfaitement bleu… et ça s'est arrêté tout d'un coup. Ce n'était pas normal, continua Annabeth, comme si je n'avais rien dit.

-Peut-être que Poséidon était furieux ? proposai-je. Et que la mer s'est calmé lorsqu'il a retrouvé le contrôle ?

-Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas Poséidon qui était furieux… Nous allions gagner tout à l'heure. Claire et moi allions gagner : je le sentais. Puis on a fait une pause et… et maintenant, tu es guéri…

-Heu… ouaiiiis ?

Quel était le lien dans tout ça ? Si ça semblait clair pour Boucle d'or, ça ne l'était vraiment pas pour moi ! Ce n'était pas moi le puits de sagesse !

-Comment tu te sens maintenant ? me demanda soudain Annabeth en revenant près de moi.

-Je crois que je peux me lever.

J'essayai aussitôt, mais j'étais moins bien remis que je ne le croyais et j'eus besoin de son aide pour tenir sur mes jambes. Je poussai un juron.

-J'aurais besoin de plus d'ambroisie !

-Ça va aller, me réconforta Annabeth. Tu en as eu assez : laisse-lui le temps d'agir. Tu es seulement épuisé.

Elle plaça un bras sous moi pour me soutenir, mais plutôt que de m'entraîner hors de la douche, elle referma la porte sur nous. Nous étions seuls… et à l'étroit… Seul avec Annabeth…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

-Fais-moi confiance. Tu vas te sentir mieux.

Elle ouvrit l'eau et nous plaça en-dessous du jet. Je fermai les yeux, profitant de l'eau qui coulait sur mon corps. C'était aussi réparateur que l'ambroisie : une dose d'énergie qui entrait dans mon corps. Bientôt, je n'eus plus besoin du soutien d'Annabeth pour tenir droit. Elle dut le sentir parce qu'elle redressa la tête pour fixer son regard dans le mien. Sa main se posa sur ma joue, puis remonta jusqu'à mes cheveux mouillés qui tombaient sur mes yeux. Elle y passa les doigts, les repoussant vers l'arrière.

-Tu as repris des couleurs, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Tu avais raison : je me sens mieux.

-J'ai toujours raison, Cervelle d'algues.

-Cervelle d'algues ? répétai-je avec un petit rire.

-C'est ton nouveau surnom.

Je grimaçai et ça la fit rire à son tour.

-Je le déteste !

-Parfait ! Alors je l'adopte officiellement !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Ça t'amuse, hein ? De me contredire sans cesse ?

-Comme ça t'amuse de me mettre en colère !

Je lui souris, ne pouvant rien opposer à ça. J'aimais la mettre en colère… j'aimais l'étincelle qui s'allumait dans son regard… et la rougeur de son visage…

Je baissai la tête et appuyai mon front contre le sien. Sa main qui était toujours dans mes cheveux descendit sur ma nuque pour me retenir tout contre elle. Je posai mes mains sur sa taille, mes doigts serrant un peu trop fort ses hanches alors que je la rapprochais de moi.

-Percy, murmura Annabeth.

Son regard intense me donnait l'impression qu'elle essayait de lire en moi.

-Tu as dit tout à l'heure que je te rendais dingue…

-Oui, soufflai-je avec difficulté.

J'étais en apnée, je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement et mon cœur s'amusait à faire des jumping jack dans ma poitrine.

-Est-ce que c'est le cas présentement ?

Je fermai les yeux pour rompre le contact visuel, trop intense, entre nous.

-Ouais. Plus que tu l'imagines.

Annabeth se leva sur la pointe des pieds et elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Pui elle s'éloigna de moi et sortit de la cabine de douche. Je mis un moment à reprendre suffisamment mes esprits pour me lancer à ses trousses.

-Annabeth ! Attends !

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Ne dis à personne ce qui s'est passé Percy, d'accord ? Je veux dire : tout ce qui s'est passé. Pas juste… entre nous… mais aussi, ton accès de faiblesse. Je dois… je dois réfléchir à tout ça. Trouver un plan.

-Heu… d'accord, mais…

-On pourrait se reparler demain. Je te retrouve ici après les tours de douches des bungalows, disons à 13 heures ? Et essaie qu'il n'y est personne d'autres que nous cette fois !

Elle referma la porte sans attendre ma réponse, ne me laissant pas vraiment le choix. Je me demandais à quoi elle avait besoin de réfléchir… et pourquoi elle devait trouver un plan… puis cela me frappa de plein fouet. Elle m'avait donné rendez-vous demain à 13 heures, mais je ne pourrais pas être là.

Demain à cette heure, je serais déjà loin

**C'est ici que ça se termine pour aujourd'hui ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais même si ce chapitre est centré sur la relation de nos deux héros, il s'y dit beaucoup beaucoup de choses importantes ! lol J'espère que vous avez aimé et dites-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**À bientôt pour la suite qui sera bien sûr le fameux départ de la colonie de Percy et ses amis… **


	11. Nous rencontrons des harpies en colère

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors ? Je n'ai pas trop tardé cette fois encore, non ? Je suis vraiment inspirée pour cette fic en ce moment… espérons que ça va continuer comme ça ! ;) **

**Comme promis, ce chapitre se concentre sur la fuite de Percy et ses amis. Je n'en dis pas plus, je veux garder le suspens et la surprise ! **

**Merci pour les reviews sur le dernier chapitre et bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 11 **

C'était l'heure. Mon sac à dos sur le dos, mon stylo-bille dans ma main, j'attendais derrière la porte de mon bungalow que la voie soit libre. Deux harpies de ménage venaient de passer devant moi et je devais attendre qu'elles soient suffisamment loin pour ne pas attirer leurs attentions. Non pas qu'elles me faisaient peur : j'avais affronté des monstres beaucoup plus coriaces, mais si nous voulions nous enfuir discrètement, il fallait éviter les problèmes. J'espérais que Chiron, et mon père, ne remarquerait notre disparition que lorsque nous serions loin… très loin de la Colonie.

Bon, j'avais sûrement patienté assez longtemps maintenant. Je pris une grande inspiration, puis j'ouvris la porte en douceur et je me faufilai dans la nuit. Je traversai le camp, jusqu'à la forge, me cachant du mieux que je le pouvais dès que j'entendais les voix inhumaines des harpies se rapprocher. J'arrivai à destination en un seul morceau et j'entrai dans la forge, avec l'espoir que mes amis y soient déjà.

-Bêêê… Peeercy ! lança un Grover tremblotant.

-Hey ! Grov' ! T'as réussi !

-Trois harpies ont senti mon odeur, mais elles ne m'ont pas trouvé. Elles sont peut-être encore à ma recherche. Il faut ficher le camp le plus vite possible.

-Ça va aller. Piper et Léo vont arriver bientôt. Il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer.

Pas encore.

Juste comme je disais cela, la porte s'ouvrit et Pip' entra, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux hagards, comme si elle venait de se battre contre… ben contre des harpies enragées.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là ! lança-t-elle, soulagée. Il faut y aller ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps… attendez, où est Léo ?

-Heu… pas là. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai été repéré par deux harpies. Elles ont essayé de m'attraper et au moment où elles allaient y arriver, je me suis fâchée et je leur ai ordonné de partir.

-Et elles t'ont obéi ?

Piper hausse les épaules, comme si ce genre de truc lui arrivait souvent. Ce qui était peut-être le cas.

-Oui, mais j'ignore combien de temps ça va marcher. Elles peuvent revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Alors où est Léo ? Il n'est pas revenu au bungalow, il m'a dit qu'il avait des trucs à terminer avant notre départ : il devrait être ici !

Je déglutis difficilement, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Léo aurait dû être là. C'était son idée de nous retrouver ici. Et même s'il était plutôt lunatique et qu'il perdait quelques fois la tête lorsqu'il se lançait dans un projet… c'était toujours ici que ça arrivait. À la forge. C'était son lieu préféré entre tous. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, cherchant des preuves de la présence de notre ami. Tout était sans dessus dessous, mais c'était toujours comme ça. Je me demandais si la forge avait cette allure avant l'arrivée de Léo ou si c'était lui qui y avait mis un tel bordel : il y avait des outils partout, des armes qui traînaient, des projets à moitié achevés et dans un coin, un vieux sac à dos tout élimé. Le sac de Léo.

-Il va revenir : il a laissé ses bagages ici, dis-je avec une confiance que je ne ressentais pas. Il avait peut-être… oublié quelque chose…

-Ou… bêêê… il a eu des ennuis.

-Non. Il va bien. Il va arriver.

-Et Annabeth ? me demanda Piper.

-Quoi Annabeth ?

Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de parler de Boucle d'or. Pas en ce moment. J'avais besoin de toute ma volonté pour me convaincre que fuir était la seule solution. Penser à Boucle d'or gâcherait tout ça. Mon amie me lança un regard exaspéré.

-Est-ce qu'elle va arriver bientôt ?

Le visage de Piper changea d'expression alors qu'elle me fixait.

-Rassure-moi : tu lui as dit que nous partions. Tu lui as demandé de venir avec nous, non ? C'est pour ça que tu es allée la voir cet après-midi.

-Ben… à vrai dire… heu…

-Par les Dieux ! Persée Jackson, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Tu vas réparer ton erreur. Maintenant. Tu vas aller voir Annabeth tout de suite et la convaincre de partir avec nous ! Et s'il faut pour ça que tu lui avoues que tu es follement amoureux d'elle… et bien tu vas le faire aussi ! Tu as compris ?

-Oui. Je vais le faire. Tout de suite.

Je devais aller voir Annabeth. Maintenant. J'allais lui dire que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Piper avait raison. Piper avait toujours raison et je devais faire tout ce qu'elle demandait.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte lorsque la main de Piper se posa doucement sur mon bras.

-Percy…

J'hochai la tête, sans même savoir ce qu'elle allait me demander.

-Oui. Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Oh ! Bon sang ! Je suis désolée Percy ! Je ne voulais pas utiliser… _ça_… contre toi. N'y va pas. Ou vas-y… mais seulement si tu veux. Fais ce que tu juges le mieux.

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau gelé sur la tête. Je me secouai, retrouvant mes esprits.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Piper, le visage rouge, honteuse. C'est quelque chose que je fais parfois. Je peux convaincre les gens ou les monstres de m'obéir. J'ai déjà volé une voiture comme ça. J'ai demandé au vendeur et il me l'a donné.

-Vraiment ? Ça pourrait nous être utile !

-Comme Drew, dit Grover, l'air pensif.

-Heu… qui est Drew ?

-C'était une pensionnaire. Une fille d'Aphrodite.

Je ramenai mon attention vers Piper qui semblait s'être figée. Aphrodite. Piper serait donc une fille de la déesse de l'amour ? J'avais de la difficulté à y croire ! Non pas que Pip était laide, loin de là, mais elle faisait tout pour que personne ne voit à quel point elle était jolie.

D'ailleurs, elle aussi semblait ne pas y croire.

-Non. Je ne suis pas… non.

Elle secoua la tête, repoussant les mots de Grover.

-De toute façon, on a des choses plus importantes à penser que mon parent divin. Il faut décider ce qu'on fait. Léo n'est pas encore là. Annabeth ne sait même pas que nous partons. Les harpies peuvent nous surprendre d'un moment à l'autre. Alors, est-ce qu'on retourne tranquillement à nos bungalows et on attend un autre moment pour s'enfuir… ou on part seulement tous les trois?

Je voulais partir de là. Vraiment. Je me sentais pris au piège et je détestais ça. Je voulais partir et retrouver ma vie. Mais pas sans Léo. Et il fallait que je l'avoue : pas sans Boucle d'or. Pas sans lui avoir au moins dit aurevoir. J'échangeai un regard avec Grover qui, comme d'habitude, semblait lire dans mes pensées.

-On attend. On ne laisse pas Léo derrière.

-Ni Annabeth, dit doucement Grover. Je ne la laisserai pas une fois encore.

-Ni Annabeth, confirmai-je avec un hochement de tête.

Piper poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-J'espérais que vous disiez ça. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On lance l'alerte pour retrouver Léo ?

-Non. Ça éveillerait les soupçons de Chiron et de mon père. Je n'aime pas ça, mais… on doit attendre. On a pas le choix. Il faut retourner à nos bungalows sans se faire manger… et… et…

Une idée stupide traversa mon esprit.

-Au fait, où dors-tu Grov ? Dans la Grande Maison ? demandai-je, par simple curiosité.

-Non. Je dors dans la forêt.

-Mais c'est dangereux ! Et tu es seul ?

-Non, je vis dans une partie de la forêt qui est protégé, une jolie prairie, avec quelques autres esprits de la nature. Ils refusent de se montrer aux pensionnaires parce qu'ils sont furieux contre ton père, mais… ils discutent avec moi parfois.

-Ok. Tu veux partir le premier ? C'est toi qui as le plus de chemin à faire : je vais couvrir tes arrières. Pip', avec ton truc don… tu devrais t'en sortir seule ?

-Ouais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Grover sortit de la forge et je le suivis de près. Discrètement, je m'assurai qu'il entrait dans les bois, puis je fis demi-tour pour rejoindre mon bungalow. J'y étais presque lorsque j'entendis la voix de Piper.

-Allez-vous en ! Vous ne voulez pas me manger, vous ne me voyiez même pas !

Je souris et continuai mon chemin, certain que ça allait marcher, mais le rire méchant des harpies me fit arrêter de nouveau.

-Tu nous crois stupide, jeune fille ? Nous ne nous ferons pas avoir par le pouvoir d'Aphrodite deux fois !

Je fis aussitôt demi-tour, courant le plus silencieusement possible vers là où se trouvait Piper, juste devant le bungalow d'Hermès, entourée par cinq harpies. Elle avait sorti son poignard, mais je savais par expérience qu'elle n'était pas habile pour s'en servir. Elle risquait plus de se blesser elle-même.

-Hey ! Face de rat ! m'écriai-je en brandissant mon épée.

Cinq visages hideux se tournèrent vers moi. Elles sourirent et je grimaçai devant leurs dents jaunies. J'étais prêt à parier qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elles n'étaient pas allées chez le dentiste !

-Miam, miam.

-Encore plus de sangs-mêlés à manger.

Je ne pouvais pas rejoindre Piper parce que deux harpies nous séparaient. Il fallait donc que je m'assure de retenir toutes leurs attentions.

-Il va falloir m'attraper d'abord !

Puis d'un coup d'épée, je tranchai la tête de la harpie la plus près qui disparut aussitôt en poussière. Ses sœurs poussèrent des cris de frustration et trois harpies se jetèrent sur moi en même temps. Heureusement pour moi, elles n'étaient pas très rapides et elles n'avaient aucune arme hormis leurs dents pointues et leurs longues serres. Je réussis à en tuer deux autres assez facilement avant de rejoindre Piper qui se débattait toujours avec son adversaire. Il ne nous restait que deux harpies à éliminer. Fastoche ! J'étais certain que nous l'emporterions, mais je n'avais pas prévu que le bruit réveillerait les autres pensionnaires.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix endormie, pas très loin de nous.

-Percy, murmura Piper en se penchant vers moi, tout en repoussant les attaques d'une harpie affamée. Débarrasse-toi de ton sac.

-Quoi ?

Je la vis du coin de l'œil jeter son sac à bandoulière le plus loin possible de nous.

-Fais comme moi ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton persuasif.

Je lui obéis aussitôt, lançant mon sac à dos dans les airs et je le vis atterrir loin derrière le bungalow numéro 1. J'espérais seulement pouvoir le récupérer avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le trouve : mes maigres biens étaient tous dans ce sac.

-Cessez les combats, tonna alors une voix autoritaire que je reconnus aussitôt.

Les harpies reculèrent de quelques pas, mais elles continuèrent à montrer les dents de façon menaçante. Puis elles retirèrent ce qui ressemblait à des boules de ouate de leurs oreilles… et je compris pourquoi elles avaient résisté aux ordres de Piper.

-Des pensionnaires, dit l'une d'elle. Dehors après le couvre-feu. Nous avons le droit de les manger !

Chiron s'avança rapidement vers nous, nous fixant Piper et moi avec un regard désapprobateur.

-Non. Pas ces deux-là.

Les harpies grognèrent.

-C'est dans notre contrat.

-Et ils ont tué plusieurs de nos sœurs !

Non mais… c'était elles qui avaient commencé !

-Désolé, mais j'allais pas me laisser manger par des faces de rat !

Chiron me lança un regard d'avertissement et je me tus.

-Ce sang-mêlé est le fils de Zeus, expliqua Chiron.

Les harpies reculèrent de deux pas, s'éloignant un peu plus de nous.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il vous autorisera à le manger.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, un coup de tonnerre fit trembler la terre. Les harpies avaient l'air vraiment effrayé maintenant.

-Et pour la fille ? osa demander l'une d'elle.

Aussitôt, je me plaçai devant Piper, la protégeant de mon corps.

-Si l'une de vous touche à…

-Ça va Percy, me coupa Chiron. La fille aussi doit être épargnée. Vous pouvez partir maintenant mesdames. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous cette nuit.

Les harpies semblaient vraiment mécontentes, mais elles n'osèrent pas défier un ordre direct de Chiron. Elles s'éloignèrent et disparurent dans les bois, loin heureusement de là où Grover vivait. Je remis le bouchon sur mon épée qui redevint un stylo, puis je le glissai dans ma poche. À ma grande surprise, je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne à ce moment-là. Piper s'accrochait à moi et je sentais ses doigts trembler entre les miens.

-Hey ! Ça va ? demandai-je dans un murmure.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

-Et maintenant, retournez tous dormir, lança Chiron d'une voix forte, me faisant sursauter.

Les pensionnaires grommelèrent, mais eux non plus n'osaient pas contester un ordre de Chiron. Ils retournèrent dans leur bungalow en traînant les pieds. Une seule personne restait immobile, ses yeux fixés sur moi… et sur Piper. Son regard descendit sur nos mains liées et sa bouche se pinça dans un pli furieux. Je sentis mon visage chauffer et je voulus lâcher la main de Piper, mais ses doigts serrèrent plus forts les miens.

Annabeth tourna les talons et entra dans son bungalow, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.

-Percy, Piper. Venez avec moi. Nous devons avoir une conversation tous les trois.

Le reste de la nuit fut la plus embarrassante que je n'ai vécue de ma vie. Encore plus que le moment où ma mère m'avait surpris avec Annabeth. Sûrement parce que Piper et moi passions tout notre temps ensemble, et parce qu'elle refusait de me lâcher la main, Chiron en déduisit que nous étions sortis en pleine nuit pour… et bien… vous voyez quoi. Je ne tentai pas de l'en dissuader. En fait, ses soupçons nous sauvaient la vie. Piper en rajouta même une couche en disant qu'il nous était impossible d'avoir de l'intimité autrement qu'en sortant en pleine nuit. Je crois que mon visage n'avait jamais été aussi rouge.

Chiron nous fit un grand sermon sur la sexualité et sur l'importance de prendre ses responsabilités… et ce n'est vraiment pas le temps Percy de t'enfoncer encore plus dans les ennuis… et blablabla…

Finalement, le centaure nous fit promettre de ne plus sortir en pleine nuit tous les deux, sous peine de nous laisser manger par les harpies. Je me retins de lui dire que même sans son intervention, c'est nous qui n'aurions fait qu'une bouchée d'elles. Puis, il nous laissa enfin partir, alors que le matin approchait.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant de fatigue.

-Dieux, c'était embarrassant, marmonna Piper en fixant le sol.

-Ouais. Je crois que je vais tuer Léo quand je vais le trouver.

-T'es deuxième sur la liste Jackson ! Attends ton tour !

J'éclatai de rire et Piper m'imita. Je m'arrêtai devant le bungalow numéro 1 pour lui dire aurevoir.

-Tu as été géniale Pip'. Sans toi, Chiron aurait deviné la vérité en quelques secondes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à lui faire croire que nous… tu vois.

Elle me fit un sourire fatigué.

-Merci. Mais sans toi, je serais morte. Les harpies m'auraient dévorée. Je suis vraiment nulle comme sang-mêlé.

-C'est ce que je me dis aussi depuis mon arrivée ici.

-Toi ? Tu veux rire ? La seule chose dans laquelle tu es nul, c'est avec les filles !

Je lui lançai un regard furieux et elle leva les mains dans les airs comme pour se protéger de mon regard, en riant.

-Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Elle posa une main douce sur mon bras.

-Sincèrement Percy, si tu étais si nul que ça, crois-tu que tu nous aurais convaincu de partir avec toi ?

Je souris. Non. Sûrement pas.

-Et toi Piper, crois-tu que nous aurions envie que tu viennes avec nous si tu étais aussi nul que tu le dis ?

Pip' sembla y réfléchir un moment, puis un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres.

-Non. Je ne crois pas.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bungalow derrière son dos et poussa un soupir.

-Espérons que Léo ronfle dans son lit en ce moment même. Sinon…

-On aura pas beaucoup de temps pour dormir, terminai-je à sa place.

-Je me disais plutôt que sinon, ça augurait mal pour lui !

-Alors va voir. Je vais… faire semblant d'aller vers mon bungalow… et je vais prier tous les Dieux qui existent pour que Léo soit là. Ça ne peut pas faire de tort.

Piper acquiesça, puis elle se dirigea à pas lents vers chez elle. Je tendis l'oreille pendant tout le chemin qui menait au bungalow numéro 1. J'espérais… j'espérais ne rien entendre… j'entrai finalement à l'intérieur sans que l'alerte n'ait été déclenché. Merci à tous les Dieux : Léo était sagement couché dans son lit. Et c'était officiel : j'allais le tuer. Dès que j'aurais dormi un peu.

Je me déshabillai et me couchai directement sur le matelas du lit de camp… j'avais mis mon sleeping dans mon sac… mon sac… je l'avais oublié… mon…

Je rêvais. Je savais que je rêvais parce que je voyais toute la scène d'en-haut, comme si je volais dans le vent. Je me trouvais dans la forêt, avec Charles et deux autres gars aussi baraqués et effrayants que lui. Devant eux, marchait un autre gars, grand et maigre. Il avançait à tâtons, portant un bandeau sur les yeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas voir où on va ?

Personne ne lui répondit.

-Je ne dirai rien à personne, je ne vous dénoncerai pas : je suis de la famille après tout.

Toujours rien. Il poussa un soupir.

-Ouais. Vous êtes pas vraiment bavards les gars ! Je vous imaginais… différents. Plus comme… ben comme moi. Est-ce que vous allez au moins prévenir mes amis ? Ils vont s'inquiéter si je disparais comme ça… sans laisser aucun indice ni rien.

-On va faire en sorte que tes amis sachent que tu vas bien, répondit Charles, et en disant ça, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, comme s'il savait que j'étais là et que j'écoutais. Et que tu as rejoint ta vraie famille maintenant.

L'image se dissipa et je me retrouvai dans un autre lieu. C'était une cachette dissimulée dans les bois et un jeune homme blond se réchauffait à côté d'un feu. Le même que dans mes autres rêves.

Luke.

Mon sang bouillonna dans mes veines et si j'avais été là en chair et en os, je me serais sûrement jeté sur lui, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il regardait des photos. Je me penchai par-dessus son épaule pour mieux voir. C'était des photographies de lui avec deux autres filles, prise quelques années auparavant. L'une des filles avait des cheveux noirs, courts, coiffés à la punk, et des yeux d'un bleu électrique. Et l'autre… c'était une petite fille aux cheveux blonds… et au regard reconnaissable entre tous. Ils semblaient tous les trois heureux, insouciants. Autant que des gens comme nous peuvent l'être.

-Vous êtes les seules qui accepteraient de m'aider… les seules qui arriveraient à me croire… mais où êtes-vous ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« Personne ne peut t'aider, misérable héros. Tu reviendras à moi, à un moment ou à un autre. »

La voix. Cette maudite voix grave, rocailleuse, qui semblait avoir des millénaires. Je frissonnai même si je ne pouvais pas ressentir le froid.

-Non ! Jamais ! Plus jamais je ne vous obéirai !

« Alors je trouverai un autre sang-mêlé pour faire le travail. Un qui aura plus de courage que toi. Et tu mourras seul… dans l'anonymat et l'indifférence totale… »

Luke se prit la tête entre les mains, voulant sûrement faire taire la voix, mais je savais pour l'avoir déjà entendu qu'il n'y arriverait pas. La voix était tout autour de lui… et en lui.

-C'est faux ! Je retrouverai mes amis et…

« Tu n'as plus d'amis. Le seul espoir qu'il te reste, c'est de changer l'ordre du monde. Aide-moi à faire tomber les Dieux et tu auras tout ce que tu désires… »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'eus l'impression que Luke était sur le point de flancher. Et même si je ne l'aimais pas, je ne voulais pas ça. Je savais que cette voix, peu importe à qui elle appartenait, était maléfique.

-Laissez-le tranquille ! criai-je, même si j'étais persuadé que personne ne m'entendrait.

Je me trompais visiblement parce que la voix éclata d'un rire froid, méchant. Luke redressa la tête, regardant tout autour de lui.

« Ah ! Petit héros : tu es là. Tu viens sans même que je te le demande maintenant. Si seulement… si seulement tu acceptais de m'obéir. »

-Qui est là ? demanda Luke, perdu.

-Reviens à la colonie ! dis-je, espérant qu'il m'entendrait encore cette fois. Annabeth est ici. Elle va t'aider ! Reviens à la colonie et…

« Va-t-en maintenant. »

La voix semblait contrariée. Elle me repoussa. J'essayai de résister, mais je ne pus tenir plus longtemps. Je me réveillai au son d'une conque. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu avant, mais on m'avait appris ce que ça signifiait : la colonie était en état d'alerte. Je remis mes vêtements de la veille en toute hâte et sortit de mon bungalow. Tous les pensionnaires se réunissaient au milieu des bungalows, sur le terrain de basket. J'allai les rejoindre, m'arrêtant à côté de Malcom.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est attaqué ?

-Non. Piper croit qu'un pensionnaire a été enlevé.

Je fus pris de nausée. Non. C'était impossible. Pip' aurait donné l'alerte avant.

Mais je sus au regard désolé de Malcom que je visais juste. Léo avait disparu. Et je savais avec qui il était.

-Pensionnaires, s'écria Chiron. L'un des nôtres a disparu cette nuit ! Léo Valdez n'était pas dans son lit ce matin… et il n'est nulle part à l'intérieur de la colonie.

-Ce trouillard a dû déserter ! lança l'un des Arès.

Chiron secoua la tête.

-Mademoiselle McLean, qui le connaît bien, est persuadée du contraire.

-Rien à faire de ce qu'elle pense ! cria quelqu'un d'autre que je ne pus identifier.

Une chance pour lui parce que je l'aurais pulvérisé.

-Nous devons faire une battue dans les bois ! C'est le seul endroit de la colonie qui n'a pas été fouillé! Conseillers, séparez vos effectifs partout dans la forêt, en équipe de trois. Nous nous retrouverons ici dans trois heures pour faire état des recherches ! Si vous trouvez Léo, envoyez un membre de votre équipe me prévenir immédiatement.

Chiron claqua dans ses mains et tout le monde se mit au travail. Moi, je me précipitai vers lui et Piper, qui avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

-Piper ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Léo… il était là cette nuit… non ?

-Je… le croyais. Je le croyais Percy, mais j'étais si fatiguée et… Travis était couché dans le mauvais lit. Alors je… je ne sais pas depuis quand Léo a disparu.

-Ça va aller. On va le retrouver.

J'hésitai à avouer la suite : je n'avais pas parlé à Chiron de ma première rencontre avec les enfants d'Aphrodite et d'Héphaïstos. Maintenant, je n'avais plus le choix. J'avais été sympa avec eux et en remerciement, ils kidnappaient mon ami.

-Et… heu… je sais avec qui il est.

-Quoi ?

Chiron m'examina d'un regard scrutateur.

-Que sais-tu exactement Percy ?

Comme je n'avais aucune envie de lui avouer que je lui avais caché des choses, je décidai de ne dire qu'une partie de la vérité.

-J'ai fait un rêve. J'ai vu Léo. Il était dans la forêt de la colonie, avec d'autres demi-dieux. Ils étaient grands et assez costauds. L'un d'eux s'appelait Charles.

Le visage de notre instructeur se fit plus grave.

-Ils étaient ici Percy ? Tu en es bien certain ? Ça ne pourrait pas être une autre forêt ?

-Non. J'ai reconnu le poing de Zeus. Ils étaient à la Colonie.

Chiron poussa un soupir.

-C'est ce que je craignais.

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre. Chiron dut lire l'interrogation sur mon visage parce qu'il m'expliqua :

-Percy, depuis le début de la guerre, j'essaie de garder les sangs-mêlés en-dehors des combats autant que je le peux. Zeus exige que nous fassions quelque chose d'utile, bien sûr, mais… un combat direct entre demi-dieux des deux clans n'aurait pour résultat que des morts inutiles. Je me sers donc des demi-dieux pour des missions de… reconnaissance et d'espionnage… en espérant que le camp adverse ne décide pas de nous attaquer de front. Mais ces derniers jours, ceux qui reviennent de mission me disent tous la même chose : nos ennemis essaient de trouver le moyen d'anéantir nos défenses. Et d'après ce que tu viens de me dire, ils semblent qu'ils aient réussi.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Je suis désolé pour ton ami, mais je dois faire revenir tout le monde ici. Nous devons nous préparer à être attaqué.

-Quoi ? Mais il faut chercher Léo ! protestai-je aussitôt. Si on le trouve, on trouve le camp ennemi aussi !

Chiron secoua la tête, l'air triste. Il semblait vraiment désolé, mais ça ne nous aidait pas. Il allait laisser Léo dans les mains de nos ennemis. Bon, d'accord, Charlie semblait assez sympa… mais il l'avait quand même enlevé. Et nous ne pourrions pas partir d'ici tant que Léo ne serait pas revenu. J'échangeai un regard entendu avec Piper qui semblait me comprendre parfaitement.

Chiron souffla de nouveau dans sa conque et quelques minutes plus tard, tous les pensionnaires étaient de retour sur le terrain de basket.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

-Où il était ?

-PENSIONNAIRES ! JE VIENS D'APPRENDRE UNE MAUVAISE NOUVELLE ! NOS ENNEMIS ONT RÉUSSI À FRANCHIR NOS DÉFENSES ! NOUS POUVONS ÊTRE ATTAQUÉS D'UN INSTANT À L'AUTRE! PRÉPAREZ-VOUS À VOUS BATTRE ! SORTEZ TOUTES LES ARMES, TOUTES LES ARMURES DONT NOUS DISPOSONS ! SOYEZ DE RETOUR ICI DANS MOINS D'UNE HEURE, NOUS VOUS EXPOSERONS NOTRE PLAN DE DÉFENSE !

La rumeur était maintenant si forte que même si je le voulais, je n'aurais pas pu échanger un mot avec Piper. Puis presque tout le monde se dispersa, courant d'un côté et de l'autre, criant des ordres, parfois dans le vide. Quelques pensionnaires s'approchèrent de nous : Annabeth, qui évitait soigneusement de regarder vers moi, Clarisse (j'aurais pu m'en passer), Conor et Travis, Pollux et Castos, les fils de Dionysos, Lee Fletcher, le conseiller des Apollon et Grover.

-Grands conseillers, suivez-moi. Réunion d'urgence.

Chiron tourna les talons et galopa jusqu'à la Grande Maison. Les autres conseillers le suivirent, mais je restai pour discuter avec mes amis.

-Grov', il faut faire quelque chose. Léo a été enlevé par Charles et ses amis. Ils sont ici, dans la forêt. Tu m'as parlé d'esprits de la nature hier… pourrais-tu les interroger ? Leur demander de l'aide pour le retrouver ?

-Je peux essayer, répondit-il d'un air incertain.

-Je vais venir avec toi, dit Piper. Et si tu n'y arrives pas, je vais les convaincre, moi.

-C'est un bon plan. Je vais aller à cette stupide réunion et on se retrouve ici plus tard.

-PERCY !

La voix de Chiron me fit sursauter.

-Tu es un conseiller aussi maintenant : ta présence est requise !

-Je dois y aller les gars. Bonne chance !

Je m'éloignai d'eux aux pas de course pour rejoindre la Grande Maison, furieux de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner. Bien sûr, je m'étais attaché à plusieurs pensionnaires de la Colonie et je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle soit détruite, mais… retrouver Léo me semblait plus important.

Je suivis Chiron à l'intérieur, jusqu'à la salle de jeux où tous les conseillers ainsi que Dionysos étaient réunis autour de la table de ping-pong. Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi et j'allai m'asseoir, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Aaaah ! Monsieur Johanson ! Merci de nous honorer de votre présence !

-C'est Jackson… et ça me fait plaisir monsieur !

C'était sûrement la chose à ne pas dire, mais j'étais tellement contrarié que je m'en fichais. Dionysos semblait sur le point de me carboniser sur place, mais Chiron prit la parole, répétant ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt, que la colonie avait été envahi et que des ennemis se cachaient sûrement dans les bois, en expliquant que j'avais vu Léo avec Charles Beckendorf, l'ancien conseiller des Héphaïstos, et d'autres demi-dieux.

-Vous croyez que Beckendorf va nous attaquer ? demanda Annabeth qui semblait avoir de la difficulté à le croire.

-Il était vraiment sympa, ajouta Travis.

-Il nous construisait toujours des machines de guerre hallucinantes ! dit Connor.

-Je vois pas pourquoi ils seraient entrés dans les limites de la Colonie si ce n'est pour nous attaquer, répliqua Clarisse.

-Je crois que c'est pour moi, dis-je avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

Le silence se fit autour de la table, puis Clarisse partit d'un petit rire méprisant.

-Toi ? Tu te prends donc pour le centre du monde, fils de Zeus ?

J'aurais dû me taire : j'avais déjà fait une erreur en dévoilant autant d'information. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : il a fallu que j'en rajoute. Pour ma défense, je voulais qu'ils cessent cette réunion de guerre et qu'ils se lancent à la recherche de Léo. Tout ça était inutile. Quelque chose me disait que Charles et les autres n'étaient pas là pour nous attaquer.

-Non, mais il semblerait que je sois au centre d'une prophétie… et c'est peut-être pour ça que tous les camps essaient de m'avoir de leur côté ! Hadès m'a envoyé ces Bienveillantes, mais heureusement, Poséidon a été un peu plus sympa : il m'a seulement envoyé deux demi-dieux pour discuter avec moi.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Annabeth secouer la tête pour me dire de me taire, mais il était trop tard. J'en avais déjà trop dit. Chiron me demanda des explications et, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir en présence d'un Dieu, je racontai ma rencontre avec Silena et Charlie, sans entrer dans les détails non plus. Pas question d'avouer qu'ils avaient mis le doute dans mon esprit et que depuis, je voulais partir d'ici. Mais au regard que me lança Dionysos, je sus que je n'avais pas besoin de le dire à haute voix : il le savait déjà.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt, Percy ? demanda Chiron d'un ton grave.

-Heu… ben…

-Parce que c'est un traître, dit monsieur D. J'ai l'impression que sa petite amie et lui n'étaient pas dehors par hasard cette nuit : ils cherchaient à fuir.

-J'suis pas un traître ! Je voulais juste aller voir ma mère et ma copine !

Je frappai du poing sur la table de ping-pong.

-Et après, serais-tu revenu ici pour servir notre père ? me demanda Dionysos, bien trop perspicace.

-Percy n'est pas un traître, dit Annabeth, d'un ton que j'aurais qualifié de… dégoûté. C'est seulement un idiot, une tête brûlée, un arrogant qui agit sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Parce que c'est le fils de Zeus et qu'il a quelques talents, il se croit tout permis. Il croit que nous allons lui pardonner toutes ses fautes. Et pire que tout, c'est un lâche : il fuit dès que quelque chose lui fait peur ! C'est pour ça qu'il voulait partir : pas pour aller dans un camp ennemi, mais juste pour échapper à la guerre !

J'avais envie de vomir, de pleurer, de hurler tout à la fois. Je me contentai de faire le dernier, criant sur Annabeth :

-Moi, un lâche ? Moi, fuir ? J'ai tué plus de monstres en un mois que tu n'en as vu de toute ta vie!

-Peut-être mais dès que ça devient vraiment important, tu prends tes jambes à ton cou ! Ben moi je dis : va-t-en ! On a pas besoin de toi ici ! Si cette vie ne t'intéresse pas… si ce que nous avons à t'offrir n'est pas assez bien pour toi… fiche le camp et va retrouver ta Rachel !

-C'est exactement ce que je veux faire ! Pourquoi je voudrais rester ici ? Pourquoi je voudrais être avec une fille qui me voit comme un idiot et comme un lâche ?

Annabeth était debout à présent elle aussi et nous nous affrontions du regard, penché au-dessus de la table de ping-pong, le plus près possible de l'autre que nous pouvions l'être.

-D'accord. C'était très intéressant, lâcha monsieur D. d'un ton tout sauf intéressé.

Je réalisai alors que je m'étais donné en spectacle et je me rassis rapidement à ma place. Annabeth fit de même, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et gardant son air furax.

-Maintenant, qui est pour détruire le garçon immédiatement et ainsi s'éviter des tas d'ennuis ?

Monsieur D. et Clarisse furent les seuls à lever la main. Le Dieu du vin poussa un soupir défaitiste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend dans cette Colonie ? Vous êtes bien trop gentils ! Bon, alors qu'on enferme Peter dans une des cellules du sous-sol et…

-Je crois que nous pouvons laisser une chance à Persée, l'interrompit Chiron. Il nous a dit la vérité, même si c'était un peu tard. Nous l'avons arraché à sa famille et il est normal qu'il soit un peu… en colère.

-Oh ! Je ne sais pas : il pourrait être dangereux.

-Ou il pourrait sauver l'Olympe. Laissons-lui le temps de s'adapter. Surveillons-le de près, mais attendons de voir… ce qui se passera.

Monsieur D. sembla réfléchir un long moment, puis il fit un geste de la main désinvolte.

-Comme vous voulez. Après tout, c'est sûrement la solution que mon père privilégierait lui aussi. Mais pour s'assurer de la bonne conduite de Paolo, je vais lui assigner un gardien. Quelqu'un qui devra le suivre, le surveiller nuit et jour.

Oh ! Ça ne n'était pas bon pour moi ! Quelqu'un chargé de me surveiller ? Nuit et jour ? Ça rendrait la fuite encore plus difficile… déjà que notre projet était bien compromis avec la disparition de Léo.

Travis leva aussitôt la main.

-Moi, moi monsieur D. ! Je suis volontaire avec mon frère !

Dionysos plissa le nez.

-Vous deux ? Non ! Vous êtes ses amis ! Je veux quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas… qui le méprise autant que moi… peut-être Clarisse…

Non ! Par pitié ! Tout mais pas elle ! Je vous en prie, si un Dieu m'écoute, faite que ce ne soit pas elle !

-Ou alors…

Son regard s'arrêta sur Annabeth.

-Annie Clark, tu as l'honneur d'être choisi pour cette tâche.

-Qui ? Moi ?

Annabeth se redressa surprise, et un peu contrariée aussi.

-Oui. Tu suivras Peter nuit et jour. Et tu nous feras un compte-rendu de son comportement, de ses allées et venus dans la Colonie.

-Monsieur D., Annabeth et Percy sont plutôt… proches, dit Clarisse, avec un faux air innocent. De toute évidence, il a réussi à la séduire, je ne sais comment. Alors il serait sûrement plus avisé de me laisser le surveiller pour vous.

-Oh non ! Crois-moi petite : cette jeune fille est la mieux placée pour le surveiller. Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'une femme jalouse et en colère.

Su. Per. Annabeth allait me surveiller maintenant. C'était un peu de ma faute : j'avais prié les Dieux pour que ce ne soit pas Clarisse, mais je me demandais si Boucle d'or était un meilleur choix… ou un pire.

Je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir.

**Alors ? Vous pensiez que les choses seraient plus simples entre eux après le dernier chapitre ? C'est que vous me connaissez mal ! lol **

**Au prochain chapitre, je vous promets beaucoup beaucoup plus de moments entre Percy et Annabeth. Des moments tendres ou des moments chaotiques ? Ou même des moments chauds ? Pour le savoir, vous devrez venir lire ! à bientôt ! **


End file.
